SMES
by DarkLordCalcite
Summary: Galaxia is gone, and the Senshi don't have to worry about defending the Earth... Or do they?
1. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi Part 1

#### Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi

### A prologue to Sailor Moon Future

* * *

## Part 1: A New Enemy

* * *

### Episode 1 - Beware of the Sailor Hunters!

* * *

Usagi, Minako, Ami and Rei are at Makoto's apartment, who's making dinner for all them. They are in a good mood, because they all will go to the same college, and they are celebrating.

**Usagi**: ... so _* Mamo-chan_ told me I had to study a lot at college, but I told him not to worry, because if I could survive high-school, I think I can survive college, too.  
**Rei**: Who must be worried are the teachers, because a "problem girl" like you can turn them crazy!  
_* A friendly way to address a person._ Usagi always calls Mamoru Chiba that way. Could be translated as "nice" or "cute".

That comment causes an "insult war" between Usagi and Rei, but the war is interrupted when Mako-chan serves the dinner (Usagi can abandon everything for Mako's food ^_^). The five girls eat while they chat. Later, they all go outside the building, and start doing plans for next day (they are on vacations).

**Ami**: Usagi, are you busy tomorrow?  
**Usagi** (heart-shaped eyes): I'm sorry, Ami-chan, but tomorrow I have a date with Mamo-chan...  
**Mako** (smiles): I envy you! Mamoru remembers me of my ex-boyfriend Fred...  
**Rei** (giggles): Even _* Gojira_ reminds you of that Fred!  
_* Godzilla_

Before Mako can answer "friendly" to that comment, Minako-chan changes the subject.

**Minako**: Hey, girls! Why don't we go to Crown Videogames tomorrow?  
**Mako**: Ok, I'm going with you!  
**Rei**: Me too!  
**Ami** (seriously): I don't... I have to study...  
**Usagi, Rei, Mako, and Minako** (in unison): But we're on holidays!  
**Ami** (smiles): Aaaahh... But...  
**Minako**: Come on, Ami, have fun once in your life!  
**Ami** (giggles): All right, I'll go with you... But don't cry when I beat you!  
**Rei, Mako, Minako** (Face-fault): What?  
**Usagi** (laughs): She's right, girls! Ami beats you alwa...

Usagi is interrupted by Rei's "soft" punch in her head, and falls to the ground. Instead of crying, Usagi looks at Rei and takes out her Moon Tier. Mako puts herself between the two girls to stop them when she see that Rei takes out her Transformation Pen, ready to change into Sailor Senshi.

**Mako**: Calm down both of you! You know that our powers must be used to fight evil creatures only!

A shadow appears on Mako's shoulder. It's Luna, who came to take Usagi home, and saw what had happened.

**Luna**: Very good, Mako, I like to see that someone still remembers her mission, ... (looks at Usagi and Minako) ... and don't just think about having fun and loosing time!

When Luna says that, Usagi and Minako (who knows what Luna meant), get mad, so they start playing Volleyball using Luna as the ball. Rei and Mako start laughing, and Ami tries to stop them.

**Luna** (scared face, while flying back and forth): Meeeooowww! Stoooooop!  
**Ami**: Come on, girls don't be mean with Luna!  
**Rei** (stops laughing): Ami is right, remember that was Luna who gave us our powers!  
**Minako** (as she throws the "ball" towards Usagi): Not to me! [But Artemis would be very mad if I hurt Luna ...]

While she thinks that, Minako let the "ball" pass by her side, so Mako doves and catches Luna just before she hit the wall.  
**Mako** (still laughing): Besides, Luna is too heavy... You should play Baseball instead, because Luna is as "stuffed" as one of those balls...  
**Luna** (mildly annoyed): Heh... heh... Very funny... Let's go home, Usagi!

Luna starts pulling Usagi away, as she waves to the other girls. When Usagi is out of sight, the others start leaving.

**Ami**: Well, see you tomorrow.  
**Rei**: _* Sayonara!_  
**Minako**: See you!  
**Mako-chan**: Bye!  
_* Good bye!_

Mako looks at the others while they leave, and then enters the building. When she enters her apartment, she looks at the mess it turned into.

**Mako** (upset): I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Every time they come to my house, it ends on a mess!  
**Luna** (appears at the window): But you had fun, or not?  
**Mako **(surprised): Aaahh... Luna, what are you doing here?  
**Luna**: The _* baka_ Usagi left her Moon Tier here, but I already found it. Sayonara, Sailor Jupiter!  
**Mako**: Sayonara, Luna! (Starts cleaning up as Luna disappear). [Luna is right; it was fun, but... I miss something...]  
_* Fool / Idiot_

The next night, Usagi and Mamoru are walking across the park, and they sit on a bench to talk for a while. The full moon shines on the background, over their heads.

**Usagi**: Mamo-chan, can I ask you something?  
**Mamoru**: Anything you want...  
**Usagi**: Do you miss Sailor Moon?

Luna is watching both of them from a tree, and when Usagi makes the question, both Luna and Mamoru get sweatdrops.

**Mamoru** (worried): Why do you ask that?  
**Usagi** (a little sad): Because I miss using my powers... I don't mean I like to fight _* youma_ and evil beings all the time... Is just that...  
**Mamoru** (continues Usagi's speech): ... Almost three years passed since Sailor Galaxia left...  
**Usagi** (lowers her head): ... And since then, Sailor Moon is dead.  
**Mamoru** (takes Usagi's hand): I don't think so. Do you remember what I told you _*2 that night_?  
**Usagi** (remembers what Mamoru said): "When I'm with you, I feel like I'm full of energy" (Trails off for a moment)  
**Mamoru** (breaks the silence): You know I still love you, _*3 Odango_...  
**Usagi**: Mamo-chan...  
_* Ghost / Spectre  
*2 Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Episode 200._ My Fanfic is supposed to continue the story, so this may be called Episode 201, too. ^_^  
_*3 Japanese Dessert that looks like little balls._ Mamoru calls Usagi that way because of the hairballs on her head.

Mamoru kisses Usagi. Luna, who was looking at them all that time, gets crimson.

**Usagi** (breaks the kiss): I love you too, Tuxedo.  
**Luna** (puts her head in her paw): [How silly!]

In that moment, a strange spaceship appears over the sky, completely covering the Moon, and the park becomes dark as a cave. Usagi looks at the ship, stunned. The ship looks like a raven, and has no windows or lights outside the hull. Mamoru takes a rose out his shirt (always ready ^_^), and looks at the only gate on the ship. Suddenly the gate opens. Then, a strange monster appears on the entrance, and starts running towards them. Usagi looks at Mamoru, but he is already transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

**Usagi**: Oh, well... [Be careful of what you wish, because you could have it...] Moon Eternal Power!

Usagi transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon, but the monster catches her with a sticky rope (ack!). Tuxedo throws a few roses to the monster, but makes not harm. The monster starts running towards Tux, without letting Sailor Moon free. Sailor Moon starts bouncing on the ground as the monster run.

**Moon** (bounces on the ground): _* Itai!_ BE CAREFUL, monster!  
_* Ouch!_

Just when the monster is about to hit Tux, Luna jumps from a tree, right to the monster's face.

**Luna** (raises her paw, as speed lines forms on the background): Let Sailor Moon free or I will use your face as a scratch pole!

The monster tosses Luna away with one hand, but someone catches her.

**Jupiter** (smiles): I told you, Luna, you must loose some weight!  
**Luna** (looks meaningfully at Jupiter): Shut up and help Sailor Moon!  
**Mars**: We're the warriors...  
**Mercury**: That fight for love and justice...  
**Jupiter**: We're the Sailor Senshi...  
**Venus**: And we punish you for trying to hurt our friends!  
**Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter** (in unison): We're back!

The monster, confused by the Senshi arrival (and by the long speech z_z), accidentally let Sailor Moon free.

**Sailor Moon** (goes where the other Senshi are): Girls, let's beat it!  
**Mars**: Burning Mandala!

The attack hits the monster on his foot, and it starts burning.

**HuntDroid** (jumps on one foot, while tries to turn off the fire on the other): Itai! MY FOOT!  
**Jupiter**: Hey, at least he can talk! Ok, take this, monster! Sparkling Wide Pressure!

The electric wave hits the Droid hardly, sending him crashing on the ground.

**Mercury**: Let's turn off the bonfire! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!

The water hits the monster, but he stands up and starts running towards the Senshi, who are shocked.

**Mars**: Baka! You turned my fire off!  
**Mercury** (stunned): Aaaahh... My power didn't affect him?  
**Venus**: He must be made of stainless steel! (The other Senshi look at her with funny faces)

The Droid keeps running towards them, but a rose come flying and tie him with its petals.

**Moon** (heart-shaped eyes): Tuxedo Kamen!  
**Tuxedo** (smiles): I live to protect you, girls!  
**Venus**: Moon, let's kill that bug!  
**Moon** (confused): Tuxedo? (Venus face-faults)  
**Venus** (laughs): No, baka! Venus Love Me Chain!  
**HuntDroid** (blinded by the attack): Hey, Where are you? Who turned off the lights? _* Shimatta_! I can't see!  
_* Oh, S**t_

Seeing that the enemy is almost beaten, Sailor Moon uses her Moon Tier.

**Moon**: Moon Gorgeous Meditation!

The Droid cries when he is touched by the beam, and then explodes.

**Moon** (giggles): Looks like he wasn't "Moon Beam Proof"...

The group stars laughing, but they stop when another figure, on a hunter suit, appears at the ship's gate.

**Tuxedo** (politely, as usual): What the hell is that?  
**Hunter** (looks menacingly at the group): My name is Hunter King, and I came to your planet to hunt all the Sailor Senshi. I will not leave until I hunt you all. Don't try to resist the Hunting, or you will suff...  
**Mars** (Cuts his speech, obviously upset by Hunter's words): Look, you second-class hunter, leave our planet right now or you will be the one suffering!  
**Hunter** (laughs): You talk hard, Rei. Let's see if you fight hard too!

Hunter throws an energy wave to the group, but the Senshi dodge the attack easily.

**Mars**: That's all you can do? How weak! Huh...? (She finally gets that Hunter called her Rei, not Mars) Hey, wait a minute! How do you know my name?  
**Hunter**: First, that attack was just to prove your reflexes... and second, I know all your names and where you live!  
**Mars**: Attack!  
**Mercury**: Shine Aqua Illusion!  
**Venus**: Venus Love Me Chain!  
**Jupiter**: Sparkling Wide Pressure!  
**Moon** (upset): Hey, I am supposed to give orders here! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!  
**Mars** (looks at Moon): Aaaahh... (sheepishly) Sorry, Usagi! Burning Mandala!  
**Tuxedo** (While he throws 5 roses towards Hunter): Here you got a gift from me!  
**Hunter** (While he stops all attacks with one hand o.o): "That's all you can do? How weak!" (Mars looks at him annoyed, because she knows he is laughing at her). I'm sorry, but the game is over, just for today... I'll be back!

Saying that, Hunter enters his ship and it flies away.

**Mamoru** (he transformed that fast? o.o): Usagi, I think you got your wish.  
**Usagi**: I guess you're right. A new enemy appeared, and this time are not going to destroy the Earth, but us! (Looks at Luna, and realizes something) WAIT A MINUTE! LUNA, YOU WERE SPYING ME ON MY DATE?  
**Luna** (angel face): Aaaahh... (sweatdrop) Well... yes...

Usagi starts chasing Luna, shouting "I'll punish you in behalf of the Moon", and everyone else start laughing.

* * *

### Episode 2 - Vulture attacks!

* * *

Usagi is at her bedroom, thinking about what happened on the last episode. As usual, her room is filled with manga magazines, and the bed is a mess. Suddenly, Artemis appears outside the window. Usagi looks at him, suprised.

**Usagi** (opens the window allowing him to enter the room): Aren't you supposed to be with Minako-chan today?  
**Artemis**: Aaahh... _* Un_, but she went to the swimming pool...  
**Usagi** (confused): So?  
**Luna** (laughing): This coward cat is afraid of the water.  
**Usagi**: Oh, I see! Look Artemis, it is no shame, everyone fears something...  
**Artemis**: But Luna is right, is silly to be afraid of water...   
**Luna**: You are the silly one!  
_* Yeah_

Artemis jumps towards Luna, but she is stronger, and sends him crashing on the wall. Art chases her around the room, making the mess in the room even worse. When Artemis finally catch Luna, he raises his paw, and Luna closes her eyes, preparing to be hit. Instead, Artemis "kisses" Luna licking her face with his tongue.

**Luna**: Artemis...  
**Artemis**: Luna...

The two cats lean against each other, and they stay on that pose for a long time. (How romantic! ^_^)

**Usagi** (gets out of her room, face red with embarrassment): How silly! (Remember what Luna said last Episode? ^_^). [Then again, I don't think that's bad... Luna and Artemis both look very happy when they are together...]

Just then, Usagi's mother calls her from the living room.

**Ikuko Tsukino**: Usagi! Ami-san is here!  
**Usagi**: [Oh, I almost forget that. I said Ami we were going to the Commercial Center today.] I'm going, _* Okaa-chan!_  
_* Mother/mom_

Usagi goes downstairs runnig, but, as always, she trips and falls on her knees. She just stands up and goes toward Ami, rubbing her knee. (Usagi is VERY changed, isn't she? ^_^)

**Ami**: Usagi, you should be careful when running down the stairs, you could harm yourself!  
**Usagi** (looks at her knees, red by the hard hit): You tell me that now?  
**Ami** (tries to stiffle a giggle): Well, Usagi, let's go to the Center!  
**Usagi** (smiles, but notices Ami's giggle): Yeah! (To her mother) Bye, mom! (Gives Ikuko a kiss on the cheek).

The girls leave, and Ikuko just stands on the room, thinking.

**Kenji Tsukino**: What are you thinking about, _* Okaa-chan_?  
**Ikuko**: I was thinking about how much Usagi changed since she found her friends... And I think the one that most helped her is Mamoru-san...  
**Kenji**: I must admit, since she dates Mamoru-san, she abandoned her lazy attitude.  
**Ikuko**: Even if you and me thought that he was just a _*2 Hentai_...  
**Kenji**: But, luckily, Mamoru-san is not like that...  
_* In this case, wife_  
_*2 Pervert_ (Mamoru IS NOT hentai???? ^_^)

Meanwhile, in the Commercial Center, Usagi-chan and Ami-chan are having lots of fun (They are buying a lot, too... where did they take the money from?). The Center is a tall 8-story building, with a movie center, several food places, and a gym. Usagi is looking at the prices on a jewelry shop.

**Usagi** (eyes wide open): Look at the prices, Ami... Too many zeros!  
**Ami**: But I would like to have a ring like that (point to a ring on a glass case).  
**Usagi**: Yeah... But I think I haven't enough money...  
**Ami** (downcast): Yes... But you are lucky.. You can ask Mamoru-san to buy it for you... (Trails off)  
**Usagi**: ... [Poor Ami... I know she misses Urawa-san... I hope he can come back soon from U.S.A. ...]  
**Ami** (forced smile): Usagi, I want to buy something from the bookstore, OK?  
**Usagi**: OK, let's go!

They both get out form the store. Ami starts walking to the bookstore, then suddenly freezes.

**Usagi**: What's wrong, Ami?  
**Ami** (looks at a small tree on the hallway): Aaaahh... I think that there is something on that tree (points at the tree).  
**Usagi** (looks at the tree, then smiles): Oh, it's just a silly cat!  
**Artemis** (from the tree): I heard that!

After making sure that no one is looking at them, Art motions Usagi and Ami to get out of the building. Both girls get out, then go to where Art is waiting for them.

**Usagi** (mildly upset): What happens, Art? Are you training to become as good as Luna on spying me?  
**Art** (laughs): No, it's just that Luna was afraid that the enemy could attack here... (He then sees a fountain in the parking zone where they are, and freezes) ...  
**Ami:** What's wrong, Art?  
**Usagi:** (whispers at Ami's ear): He's afraid of water....  
**Ami**: I see... Artemis, it's ok! Everyone fears of some....  
**Voice** (from behind them): Your fear is here!

Ami and Usagi turn around, and see a HuntDroid in a cashier suit. After making sure that no one is around, the girls transform.

**Ami**: Mercury Crystal Power Make-up!  
**Usagi**: Moon Eternal Make-up!

Mercury calls the other Senshi while Moon tries to fight the Droid, but no one (except Tux) is near the place.

**Mercury**: I think we'll have to wait for the rest of the team for a while...  
**Moon**: No way!  
**Mercury**: Then, let's blast this Droid!

The Droid stands in front of the girls.

**CashDroid**: Come here, ladies! I just want to make you pay the bill!  
**Mercury** (comes from behind a van): Stop right there! We're the warriors...  
**Moon**: ...That fight for love and justice....  
**Mercury**: ...We are the Sailor Senshi...  
**Moon**: ...And we'll punish you in behalf of our interrupted shopping! ^_^  
**CashDroid**: Go to the line, ladies!  
**Mercury**: You asked for that! Shine Aqua Illusion!

The Droid finds himself surrounded by water, but manages to dodges the attack.

**CashDroid**: You will need something better to beat me!  
**Moon**: I have what you need! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!

The beam hits the Droid, but it makes no harm. Then the Droid traps Moon and Mercury in a strange forcefield.

**CashDroid**: Bwahahahahaha...  
**Moon**: Why do they have to do that? I hate that laugh!  
**Voice** (from behind the Droid): You heard the lady, so shut up, _*1 Bakayaro_!  
**Mercury**: Tuxedo Kamen!  
**Tuxedo**: Hi, ladies... Do you need my help?  
**Moon** (annoyed): Hey, Merc! That was my line!  
**Mercury** (giggles): Aaaahh... Sorry, Usako!  
**CashDroid** (looks at Tuxedo): So, what can you do against my power, Tuxie?  
**Tuxedo**: I hate when someone calls me like that! (Throws several rose-ties to the Droid).  
**CashDroid**: _*2 TEME!_ (While trying to untie himself, he drains power from the forcefield around Moon and Mercury, and the field vanishes)  
**Moon**: Free at last! Thanks, Tuxie.... Oops! Sorry (puts an angel face)  
**Tuxedo**: Never mind... You can call me as you want... (Heart shaped mask ^_^)  
_*1 Netiquette violator  
*2 Netiquette violator_

The Droid frees himself, and starts running towards the group.

**CashDroid**: I'll trap you all!  
**Moon**: I don't think so... Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!  
**Mercury**: Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
**Droid**: KYAAAAAAAAAA! BOOOOOOM!  
**Moon** (looks at where the Droid was): Well, that's all for today! Let's go hom...

She freezes when a figure, dressed like a vulture, appears from nowhere.

**Moon** (stunned): ... (recovers) _* Nani da...?_  
**Figure**: I am Vulture, the first General of the HuntDroids. I came to trap all of you! Bwhahahahaha....  
**Moon:** Why the hell they have to do that?  
**Vulture**: You give up?  
**Tuxedo**: Never, Goose!  
**Vulture**: My name is Vulture!  
**Tuxedo**: Whatever! Prepare to feel the power of the Senshi!  
**Vulture**: Oh! I'm scared! Bwhahahahahahaha...  
_* What the...?_

Tuxedo throws a rose-tie in Vulture's direction, but he rips it off with his sharp claws.

**Moon** (concerned look): I think we could use some extra help...  
**Mercury**: Don't give up, Moon! The others are about to come!  
**Moon**: OK! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!  
**Vulture** (reflects the beam towards Sailor Moon, leaving her unconscious): I never kiss on my first date! Bwhahahahaha.....  
**Mercury** (VERY mad): Take this and shut up! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!

The water hits Vulture and he falls to the ground. He stands up, looking angrily at Mercury.

**Vulture**: I hate water! Now you will see my power, Ami!  
**Mercury**: "Oh! I'm scared" (giggles)

Vulture tries to blast Mercury with an energy beam, but a rose comes flying, and the beam changes direction, hitting Mercury on the shoulder. Then Vulture flies towards Tuxedo, and Sailor Moon awakens just to see Vulture trying to kill Tuxedo, choking him against the ground.

**Moon**: LEAVE HIM ALONE!  
**Vulture**: And what are you going to do if I kill him? You are going to kiss me again? Bwhaha...(you already know the rest ^_^)  
**Artemis** (jumps from a car to Vulture's head): So you like sharp claws? There you got these ones!

Artemis starts scratching Vulture, who, in pain, trips and falls on the fountain. Even surrounded by water, Artemis still keeps on scratching Vulture.

**Vulture**: Take this cat away from me! I HATE WATER!  
**Artemis** (still scratching Vulture's face): ...and these, and these, and these...  
**Jupiter** (running to save her friends): Don't fear, my frie... (shurgs) Oh, I see you have the situation under control!  
**Moon**: I'll say, better, under water!

The girls start laughing. Tux looks at the fountain, confused. Art keeps slashing Vulture.

**Vulture**: OK! I GIVE UP! (Throws Art away) But next time...  
**Artemis** (gets out the fountain): Next time, try to attack us on a desert, Penguin!  
**Vulture**: I already told you my name is Vult... Hmmpf! Ok, I'm outta here! (Vanishes)  
**Venus** (while running): Artemis, what are you doing all soaked??  
**Luna** (appears behind Venus): I can't believe that!  
**Mars** (always late! ^_^): The enemy is gone? Shoot! I always loose all the fun!  
**Artemis** (looks at Luna, happy): What do you think, Luna? This silly cat is not afraid of water anymore!  
**Mercury** (puts her hands together): Oh, really? Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
**Artemis** (seeing himself surrounded by water): Meeooowwwww!

Mercury continues soaking Artemis for a while, and all the group (except Luna) laughs at him. When Mercury stops, Luna and Artemis look at each other.

**Luna**: Artemis....  
**Artemis**: Luna....  
**Usagi** (low voice to her friends): Well... I think we should let them alone...  
**Minako** (almost whispering): I think so...

The cats stay together, looking at the sunset. All the rest of the Senshi Squad leaves the scene. A figure watched all the battle from the shadows, and is still there, looking at the cats...

**Figure** in the shadows: So, the Senshi are still good fighters... But they still don't know too much about their enemy... Soon, Usagi, you'll face your destiny.... Bwhahahahahaha....

* * *

### Episode 3 - Danger at the gym.

* * *

Usagi goes to the Hikawa Shrine, and sees Yuuichirou outside the temple.

**Yuuichirou**: _*Ohayo_ Tsukino-san!  
**Usagi**: Ohayo, Yuu-kun. I told you before to call me Usagi, not "Tsukino-san".  
**Yuuichirou**: Ok... Anyway, the beauty is in the soul.... Not in the name. (Usagi blushes slightly)  
_*Hello_

In that moment, Rei gets out of the temple, dressed on the temple's outfit. Yuu-kun looks at her, dreamily, so Usagi giggles (she knows that Yuu-kun has a crush on Rei ^_^)

**Rei** (confused): What are you doing here, Usag... Oh, boy! I forgot we were going to the Center today!  
**Usagi** (giggles): YOU forgot we were going shopping???  
**Rei**: I don't know what's wrong with me, but... (To Yuu) Could you leave us alone, Yuuichirou-san?  
**Yuuichirou**: as you wish, Rei... (Rei gives him a mean look)... -san (enters into the temple)  
**Rei** (after Yuu-kun enters the temple): ...since the enemy appeared, I'm worried about my powers.... They don't seem to hurt the enemy too much. I think the Senshi Hunters are more powerful than all the enemies we faced before...  
**Usagi** (thinks for a moment): Don't worry Rei, I'll be always there to protect you!  
**Rei**: For what I know, the Droids resist your attacks, too!  
**Usagi** (worried tone): You're right. I think my powers are not enough for the fight. I wish I could have her fighting at my side... (Looks down, sadly)  
**Rei**: Her? You mean ChibiUsa, right?

Seeing that Usagi gets sadder when she hears that name, Rei changes the subject.

**Rei**: Well, Usagi, are we going to go shopping?  
**Usagi** (still a little down): Ok, let's go.  
**Rei**: Ok, just give me a minute to change clothes and we're outta here!

Rei enters the temple, and after a few minutes, she gets out in a casual dress. Unnoticed by both of them, Luna follows them into the center.

**Luna:** [Girls, I hope that the enemy won't attack you again in the same place...]

Meanwhile, on Hunter's ship, Vulture explains his plan to capture the Senshi.

**Vulture**: Hunter-san, my plan is to attack the Senshi when they're alone, and catch them one by one. I'll start by Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter, who is at this moment alone in a gym.  
**Hunter**: Excellent plan, Vulture. Go and do your job, but remember... Follow my rules!  
**Vulture**: At once, Sir! (Vanishes)

A figure dressed as a dinosaur watches the exchange.

**Figure**: [Your rules are useless, King!]

Usagi and Rei are at the commercial center, browsing randomly in the stores. They see Mako into the center's gym, so they enter to the gym.

**Rei and Usagi** (at unison): Konnichiwa, Mako-chan!  
**Mako** (surprised): Hi, girls. What are you doing here? You want me to teach you how to beat lazy girls? (Laughs)  
**Usagi** (nervously): N-n-no, we only were shopping, and we saw you, so... (Usagi looks at four women at the opposite corner of the gym) Mako, those four aren't...?  
**Mako** (without looking at the women): Yes, they are. They better keep away from me, or they would be hurt!  
**Rei**: Hey, Mako, don't be so rough with them! Remember that they helped us!  
**Mako**: Yeah, but they was our enemies first, and I still don't trust them.  
**Usagi** (starts walking towards gym's exit): Come on, Rei, Let's go! I still want to check some stores. Bye, Mako!  
**Rei** (follows Usagi): Wait for me! Bye, Mako.  
**Mako** (mostly to herself): Sayonara, girls...

Several seconds later, Luna walks by the gym, and also recognize the four women. When she is about to enter the gym, Vulture shows up, creates a Droid, then vanishes. Luna, knowing that Mako is in troubles, goes to find Usagi.

**Mako**: Let's see how strong is this Droid! Jupiter Crystal Power... (Looks behind her, and sees the four women looking at her) ...Make-up! [If you are not going to help, get out of my way!] Jupiter Oak Evolution!

The Droid eats the electric leaves, then starts tossing 100 and 200 pounds weights at Jupiter, as if they were feathers. Jupiter dodges the first round of weights, and remembers that Usagi is on the Center. Jupiter dodges another weight, but trips on a bench, and falls to the floor. The Droid tosses another weight towards Jupiter. When the weight is about to hit Jupiter, an energy disc blasts it. It's Sailor Moon, who comes to the rescue.

**Moon**: Am I late for the party?  
**Jupiter**: Just in time, as always!  
**Mars** (stunned face): Moon, you still know how to use that? (She points the Moon Tiara that Sailor Moon used to blast the weight)  
**Moon**: Of course! Is like riding a bike, one never forgets how to...  
**MuscleDroid** (interrupts the chat): Shut up! Are you going to fight me, or you are scared?  
**Moon**: I hate to be interrupted! I'm a Sailor Seeeeeeeeeeeeee... (The Droid grabs Sailor Moon by her foot, and slams her against a wall) ...nshi. ITE! That hurts!  
**Mars**: Leave Moon alone! Mars Flame Sniper!

The Droid takes some toasts and butter from his pocket, and then uses Mars' fire arrow to cook his breakfast. Mars is ALL red in anger. ^_^

**Mars**: ...Sniper! Sniper! Sniper! Sni...  
**Droid** (seeing that several parts of his body start burning): Oh, well... Maybe I can use the tanning! (Absorbs all the arrows). Now, Rei, tell me that... You think that your weak attacks can harm me?  
**Mars** (her face shifts from anger to fear): ...

The Droid runs towards Mars, but Sailor Moon tries to stop him with a Sailor Moon Kick... Moon ends on the wall again, and the Droid keeps running very fast. When the Droid is near Rei, he takes out his claws, and Mars freezes in terror. But before he can reach Rei, a dark beam hits him in the back, sending him out of the building through the wall (the gym is on the fifth floor... That must hurt!). 

**Cooan** (jumps down, making a hole at the concrete): I won't let you do that!  
**Beruche** (jumps making loops in the air): The Senshi are our friends!  
**Karaberas** (jumps and rolls on the ground, then stands): If you want to trap them...  
**Petz** (jumps and lands in her hands, then flips): ... You will have to beat us first, monster!

The Droid looks at the sisters, then laughs.

**Droid**: You are not Senshi! Get out of my way, or you are going to get hurt!  
**Beruche** (motions the Droid to attack her): Come on, baby, show me how strong you are!

The Droid starts running high-speed (like a Ferrari) towards Beruche, but she doesn't move. When the Droid reaches her, she grabs him by the hands, and sends him flying 40 feets away.

Moon, Mars and Jupiter are looking the battle from the gym.

**Mars**: I told you, Mako! The Ayakashi sisters are our allies!  
**Jupiter**: I'm sorry... you were right, Rei!  
**Moon**: Not to trust is sometimes good, too! (Mars looks at her, puzzled) Rei, not even you saw _*Tomoe's_ true intentions, do you remember? (Mars nods) If we had followed Mako's advice that time, we could have avoided a lot of troubles! (Mars nods again)  
_*Watch Sailor Moon S series if you want to know about that... _

Just then, the three girls must avoid Beruche, who enters flying to the gym, and hits a stand full of weights. About 500 pounds of weights fall on her head, but she just gets up, not noticing it (the weights broke into pieces when hit Beruche's head). Sailor Moon jumps down and flies towards the battle.

**Jupiter** (looks at Beruche, shocked): Are you OK, Beruche?  
**Beruche**: Yeah! A little tip: be careful about his punch, is VERY strong! (She grabs her jaw) Well... I think I'm going to play a little before going home! (Jumps making a hole in the floor of the parking lot)  
Mars and Mercury (at unison): She's Sooooo strong! ^_^

Down in the parking, Cooan, Petz, Karaberas and Moon use their energy attacks, and Beruche her fists, to beat the Droid. But when the Droid is almost KO, Vulture appears.

**Vulture**: Stop there, _*Ayakashi-tachi_! Our fight is not against you, just against the Senshi!  
**Cooan**: I won't let you do that!  
**Beruche**: The ...  
**Vulture** (follows Beruche's talk): ...Senshi are our friends, _*2 yada, yada_! I heard that before! Let's see if you fight better than you talk!  
**Cooan**: Dark Fire!  
**Beruche**: Dark Water!  
**Karaberas**: Dark Whip!  
**Petz**: Dark Thunder! Die Worm!  
**Vulture** (reflects Ayakashi-tachi's attack): My name is Vulture! (Looks at Beruche, who is the only sister on foot) "Come on, baby, show me how strong you are!"  
_*The Ayakashi_  
_*2 Blah blah_

Beruche does a flying kick at Vulture's face... and feels like she hit a rock wall. She falls to the floor, in pain, and Vulture prepares to blast the Ayakashi sisters. Vulture launches a red beam towards the Ayakashi, but a rose change its direction, making it hit the commercial center, wrecking the front wall almost completely.

**Vulture** (points at Tuxedo): It wasn't my fault! He blasted that wall!  
**Venus**: Give up...  
**Mercury**: ...Vulture...  
**Tuxedo**: ...You are...  
**Art and Luna**: ...Surrounded!

When Vulture notes that the cats are there, he flies away, shouting that he hates cats. ^_^

**Beruche**: Hey, what do those cats eat? I couldn't harm that Parrot and they caused him to escape only by looking at him!  
**Luna and Artemis** (at unison): It's a natural talent! (Giggle)  
**Droid**: Hey! I am not beaten up yet!  
**Venus**: We...  
**Mars**: ...Think...  
**Jupiter**: ...We...  
**Mercury**: ...Already...  
**Moon**: ... Beat you!  
**Droid**: Stop doing that!

The five Senshi, Tuxedo and the Ayakashi attack the Droid together, causing a big explosion. Some minutes later, the girls are talking talk to Ayakashi-tachi.

**Usagi**: Are you going to help us?  
**Cooan**: We'll love to!  
**Beruche**: Call us if you need us! (Gives Mako a communicator device)  
**Mako**: Thanks, Beruche.... And forgive me for being so mean with you before...  
**Karaberas**: No, Mako, you were right... We once were bad girls, but Usagi changed us. We aren't asking you to forgive us, but to forget what we did in the past...

Usagi gets sad when she remembers WHOM did Ayakashi-tachi hunt.

**Petz** (to Rei): What's wrong with Usagi-san?  
**Rei**: It's just that you remember her about someone very dear to her... (Seeing that Usagi is about to cry, she changes the subject) Well... (Looks in center's direction) Looks like we all can forget about shopping for a few days!

Everyone start laughing, even Usagi, and Rei is happy because she was able change her mood.

**To be continued...** 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi Part 2

#### Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi

### A prologue to Sailor Moon Future

* * *

## Part 2: The Gathering

* * *

### Episode 1 - The Outer Senshi are back!

* * *

Michiru Kaiou and Haruka Ten'ou are at the city's zoo. Michiru stops to watch the dolphins.

**Michiru**: Aren't they beautiful? They're intelligent and their voice sounds like music...**Haruka**: They are like you... But you are much more beauty and intelligent.

Michiru blushes. They walk for a while, then sit on a bench.

**Michiru**: Say, Haruka, are you happy that peace had finally come?  
**Haruka**: Of course! We can be together more time now... (Notices Michiru's worried look) What's wrong, Michiru, why did you ask me that?  
**Michiru** (serious tone): Since yesterday I feel a strange evil force watching me, everywhere I go.... I'm feeling it now, but I'm not nervous if you are with me.  
**Haruka**: So you think peace is going to be over sometime soon...  
**Michiru**: No, it's already over... and the evil forces I feel are strongest than anyone that we had fight before.  
**Haruka** (worried): Even stronger than Galaxia?  
**Michiru**: Yes... (Looks away)

They stay silent for some time, until Haruka breaks the silence.

**Haruka** (stands up): If you are by my side, I can fight against any enemy!  
**Voice from behind**: Well... That's a brave boy!

Setsuna Meiou and Hotaru Tomou are walking towards the couple. Haruka looks at them, a little stunned, then she sits down on the bench.

**Michiru**: Setsuna.... You are as sarcastic as always....  
**Setsuna**: It's a gift from god (laughs).  
**Haruka**: Why are you always teasing us?  
**Hotaru**: Maybe because you look like girlfriends... (Giggles)  
**Michiru** (upset by Hotaru's remark): And WHAT if we are??  
**Hotaru** (trying to calm her down): I didn't say that was wrong... It's ok for me...  
**Setsuna**: Sorry, girls... We didn't want to hurt your feelings...  
**Haruka**: It's ok, Set-chan.  
**Hotaru**: See you later, girls!  
**Michiru**: Sayonara!

Meanwhile, on Hunter's ship...

**Hunter**: Vulture, you can't make another mistake! I'm warning you...  
**Vulture**: But master, that Inner Senshi are strong... Specially Sailor Moon...  
**Hunter**: Don't give me that crap! You could have beaten them, but...  
**Vulture**: But those Senshi have special weapons...  
**Rex** (enters the room): Lemme guess... Water or cats???  
**Vulture** (looks at Rex, upset): Grrrr... (sweatdrops) Both...   
**Hunter**: You can't be afraid of that, Vulture!  
**Vulture**: But sir...  
**Hunter**: Go away! I'll give the next target to Rex!  
**Rex**: Well.. At last I can have fun!  
**Hunter**: Go and capture the Outer Senshi... I heard they are an easy job...  
**Rex**: As you wish, cousin... [I'll bring them to you dead, sucker!]

Vulture leaves the room fuming, and Rex leaves to hunt the Senshi.

**Hunter**: [Be carefull, Rex... I know your way of hunting!]

Michiru and Haruka are still on the bench.

**Haruka**: I wonder if Odango is already fighting...  
**Michiru** (giggles): If she hear you calling her like that, she'll "punish you on behalf of the Moon"

Both Michiru and Haruka laugh.

**Haruka**: And I guess that Luna is still trying to make her study...  
**Michiru**: Luna-chan is an amazing being. She's stronger than normal cats.  
**Haruka**: Yeah... besides, she and Artemis gave the Inner Senshi their powers.  
**Michiru**: Wonder where did Setsuna found our transformation pens...  
**Haruka**: Yeah... But that is the Set-chan from Crystal Tokyo, not the one from our time...

Suddenly, a gorilla-like HuntDroid appears on front of them. Both girls transform.

**Haruka**: Uranus Crystal Power! Ready to rumble!  
**Michiru**: Neptune Crystal Power! Let's fight!  
**Michiru and Haruka** (at unison): Make up!  
**Droid** (after the girls' transform): Hey, the boss said there were four at the zoo... I only see two Sailors beep!  
**Uranus**: Watch your mouth!  
**Droid**: Take this! (Fires an energy beam)  
**Neptune** (gets into the beam's way): Neptune Aqua Mirror Reflector!

The Aqua Mirror reflects the beam and the Droid flies away. When the droid comes back, there are two more Senshi waiting for him.

**Droid**: Oh, the other Outer Senshi came to die...  
**Saturn**: I'm Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Destruction.  
**Pluto**: And I'm Sailor Pluto, the Senshi of Time.  
**Pluto and Saturn** (at unison): We're ready to fight!  
**Droid** (laughs): Of course, Setsuna and Hotaru...

The four girls are shocked by the fact that the monster knows their names.

**Uranus**: How the beep you know our names, jerk?  
**Droid**: Watch your mouth!  
**Pluto**: I'll show you how to fight! Dead Scream!  
**Uranus**: Space Sword Blaster!

The droid screams when is hit by both attacks, then blows. Rex is looking at the battle from the shadows.

**Rex**: [Next time, I'll send my own Droid to fight... Hunter's Droids are weaklings...] (vanishes)

At the zoo's entrance, everyone is talking about the fight of the Senshi against the gorilla monster. The four girls are talking, on their way home.

**Hotaru**: I don't understand where did that thing came from!  
**Michiru** (worried look): I was right... The enemy is powerful... (Trails off while walking)  
**Haruka**: I want to hear some answers to my questions! (Cracks his knuckles)  
**Setsuna**: Then, we should go and see Usagi... I have the feeling that she knows much more than us about this new enemy...  
**Michiru**: Hey, Set-chan! I'm the psychic girl!

The girls laugh... The Outer Senshi are on their way to see Sailor Moon, and to join the Hunting...

* * *

### Episode 2 - Videogames' Menace.

* * *

Eight o'clock in the morning. Usagi is sleeping, when her mother calls her to wake up.

**Ikuko** (from the kitchen): Usagi! Wake up, dear, breakfast is ready!

Usagi, still trying to wake up, looks for her bunny slippers.

**Usagi**: [I don't know why I have to wake up early... I'm supposed to be on vacantion.] I'm coming, Okaa-chan!

Usagi finally finds her slippers... Or that's what she thinks...

**Luna**: Meeeeoooow! Watch out, Usagi, you are stepping on me!  
**Usagi** (looks down to Luna): Sorry, Luna...  
**Luna**: Never mind I'm used to that...  
**Usagi** (looks meaningfully at Luna): What do you mean????  
**Luna** (not paying attention to Usagi's look): Usagi-chan, every time you wake up late... (Jumps to the bed, and sits on Usagi's pillow) ... you turn your room into a mess... Maybe, if you go to bed earlier...  
**Usagi** (not looking at Luna): If only I could get rid of those beep Hunters, maybe I could rest a little more... (Grabs "her pillow" and sends it flying to the wall) crash  
**Luna** (falls to the ground): Meeoooow! That hurts! (Eyes on fire, she starts walking towards Usagi) Grrrrrr...  
**Usagi** (realizing what she just did): Sorry, Luna... I thought you were my pillow... Sorry... If only I... (Trails off, silently looking at Luna)  
**Luna** (nods, understanding): I know, Usagi, the battles against the Droids are very hard... I didn't like to be in your place!  
**Usagi**: Well, actually... (Trails off as the door opens, and her brother Shingo enters her room) Hey, how many times I told you can't come into a lady's room without knocking?  
**Shingo** (waves off Usagi's comment): You are not a lad... (Usagi hits him with her pillow, sending him down her desk). Itai! Besides, I think you are crazy...  
**Usagi** (cracks her knuckles): What do you mean, Shingo?  
**Luna** (frowns): [What a brat!]  
**Shingo** (covers his head with his hands defensively): I mean you LOOK like a crazy girl, because you are always talking to Luna... As if she could understand you! (Laughs)  
**Usagi** (looks at Luna, who winks to her): [Luna, are you thinking the same as me???] (To Shingo) Luna DOES understand me! (Winks to Luna)  
**Shingo** (skeptically): I don't believe that! Prove it!  
**Usagi** (evil grin): As you wish.... LUNA, KILL HIM!

When Usagi gives that order, Luna jumps on Shingo's shoulder, and raises her paw, claws out. Shingo is shaking fearfully.

**Usagi** (after several seconds: Ok, Luna, enough! (Luna goes back to her "Cute kitty" face and jumps to the floor)  
**Shingo** (Still fearful): O- _*onee-chan_, you know I am STILL afraid of cats!  
**Usagi**: Luna and me were just joking... Isn't that true, Luna??  
**Luna** (still with her claws out, looks evilly at Shingo): Meeooooow.... [That's what you get for being a brat!]  
**Shingo**: I believe you, Usagi, this cat understands you!  
**Ikuko** (from the dining room): Kids! The breakfast is ready!  
**Shingo & Usagi** (at unison): We're coming, Okaa-san!  
_*Older sister or older female friend_

Usagi, Shingo and Luna run downstairs. Some minutes later, Kenji is talking to Usagi, and Shingo helps his mother washing dishes.

**Kenji**: Say, Usagi... You like Mamoru-san very much, don't you?  
**Usagi**: Yes, _*Otoo-san_  
**Kenji**: And why you don't invite him to diner someday with us?  
**Usagi** (beaming): _**Hontou desu ka?_  
**Ikuko** (from the kitchen): Yes, that way we can learn more about him, and he about us. **Usagi** (Ironic tone): Hmmmm... I don't know... If he knows my brother, he will run away scared.... _***Ne_, Luna?  
**Luna** (nods): Meow! (Shingo is red in anger)  
_*Father/Dad  
**Really?  
***Right?_

Later that day, Usagi is on Crown, with Naru and Umino. Usagi is playing Street Fighter Zero 2, but as usual, she's doing very bad.

**Usagi**: Come on!  
**Videogame** (female voice): Spinning Blade Kick!  
**Usagi**: Yeah!  
**Vg** (male voice): _*Hadoken_! Hadoken! _**Shoryuken_! (Screen turns red)  
**Usagi**: Noooo!  
**Vg**: (female voice): Kyaaaaaaaaa....  
**Usagi**: _***Kuso!_  
**Vg**: Game Over.  
**Usagi** (sadly): Looks like today is not my day...  
**Umino** (pops his head from behind Usagi): Actually, NEVER is your d... (Is interrupted by Usagi punching his stomach, and gasps trying to recover his breath) ...  
**Naru** (from behind Umino, while playing Mortal Kombat 3): Usagi, I'll think you want to steal my boyfriend... Remember that only I can hit him!  
**Umino** (finally recovers from the punch): Very funny, Naru! (Usagi giggles)  
**Naru** (to the videogame): Now, come on!  
**Vg** (screen flashes): Splat! Squish! Ka-yaaa! Boooooom!  
**Naru**: YEAH!  
**Vg**: You win! Fatality! Flawless Victory!  
**Usagi** (in awe): Hey, how can you win like that????  
**Naru**: It's easy, I just concentrate on the game....  
_*Energy motioning fist  
**Rising dragon punch  
***Netiquette violator_

On Hunter's ship, Vulture and Rex are watching Usagi through a monitor.

**Vulture**: It looks like Sailor Moon is never going to be alone! Hunter says she is the strongest Senshi on Earth... If I capture her, the other Senshi will be no threat to me!  
**Rex**: So, just go and capture her! I don't think she will transform with so much people watching... She doesn't want her identity to be revealed!  
**Vulture**: But Hunter says that the rules...  
**Rex**: Look, Pigeon, Hunter's rules are bullbeep!  
**Vulture** (upset): My name is Vulture! (Rex laughs) Anyway... I think you are right... I'll go and capture Sailor Moon!  
**Rex** (ironic tone): At last you start thinking, Vulture!  
**Vulture**: Hmpf! (vanishes)  
**Rex** (smiles): I knew that rules aren't so important after all...  
**Hunter** (enters the room, and hears what Rex last said): What do you mean, Rex?  
**Rex** (stunned): Eeeehhh... (Tries to think in something to say) ...I was saying that Vulture is not so much interested in your rules, Hunter!  
**Hunter** (menacing look): I know... And I know also that YOU are who less care about hunting rules, cousin.  
**Rex** (looks angrily at Hunter): Your rules are trash!  
**Hunter**: Be carefull of what you say, or you are going to eat your own words!  
**Rex** (charges Hunter): And you are going to eat my fists!

Suddenly, a man in a lion suit enters the room. Seeing what is happening, he puts himself between Hunter and Rex, and stops Rex's attack "softly". Rex ends behind a computer, muttering profanities.

**Man** (calmly): Gentlemen, I suggest that you abandon this useless argue right now.  
**Rex** (annoyed): The only useless thing here is you, Lion!  
**Lion** (ignores Rex): I won't bother to answer you, Rex... I like to talk before fighting, but I don't like to insult people...  
**Rex** (loudly): Of course! The silly girl don't know how to say bad words!  
**Hunter** (menacingly): I order you to stop right now, Rex!  
**Rex**: I'm tired of your commands! I'm going to hunt by my rules!  
**Hunter**: Do, as you like... But if you get on my way, you'll eat dust!  
**Rex** (upset, but decides not to fight right now): See you soon, Hunter! (Vanishes)  
**Lion** (worried): Looks like we lost one of our men, Sir!  
**Hunter**: That's false, Lion.... We just lost a traitor...

Back to Crown, Naru is teaching Usagi how to play.... And Umino can't believe Usagi is finally learning.

**Vg** (female voice): Spinning Blade Kick! _*Kikkoken_! Raising Blade Kick! (Screen turns blue)  
**Vg** (male voice): Aaaaaaaaaaggghhhh....  
**Usagi**: YEAH!  
**Vg**: You win!  
**Usagi**: I won, at last!  
**Naru** (confused): Oi, Usagi! You're acting as if you never had won to this game!  
**Usagi**: But it is the first time I win! (Umino laughs loudly, and Naru face-faults)  
**Video**: Chun-Li versus _**Akuma_  
**Usagi**: This one is hard!  
**Naru**: Don't worry, I'll teach you how to b... (Trails of as she see a Droid in a M. Bison suit entering Crown) Oh, no! It's one of those weird monsters!  
**Droid**: I'm BisonDroid, and I'm looking for Sailor Moon! (Usagi dashes behind a videogame)  
_*Psychic Fist  
**Devil_

Meanwhile, on Tsukino's house, Setsuna and her friends are looking for Usagi.

**Ikuko**: No, girls, Usagi has gone towards the east with her friend Naru-chan... By the way, you say you are Usagi's friend, right?  
**Hotaru**: Yeah... Why do you ask, Tsukino-san?  
**Ikuko**: It's just that I never saw you with Usagi.  
**Hotaru**: Well, we've been out of town for a while...  
**Michiru**: Ok, then, I think we should go... Thanks, Tsukino-san!  
**Ikuko**: Call me Ikuko.  
**Haruka**: Well, Ikuko-san, I think we better keep looking for Sai... I mean Usagi-san.  
**Setsuna** (notes Haruka's "mistake"): Sayonara, Ikuko-san!  
**Ikuko**: Sayonara! (Closes the door after the girls leave) Strange... I thought one of them was a boy! (Guess who? ^_^)

A few blocks away, the girls are walking towards the east, trying to figure out where Usagi could be.

**Hotaru**: I know! I remember that ChibiUsa took me to a videogames place a few blocks away from her house... She told me that her... friend goes there very often.  
**Setsuna** (notices that Hotaru used "friend" instead of "mother"): Yeah, Crown! It's about three blocks from here...  
**Haruka** (pointing at a group of people that comes running off a building): And it looks like there's some action in there!  
**Hotaru**: Come on, girls! Sailor Moon needs our help!

At Crown, the Droid is still looking for Sailor Moon, and Usagi and her friends are hiding behind a videogame.

**Droid Bison**: I smell Senshi meat in this room...  
**Naru** (whispers to Usagi): I hope the Senshi come soon to kill this thing...  
**Usagi**: [The Senshi are on the cinema... and Mamoru is on his house... and I can't transform nor call them in front of Naru... what can I do?]  
**Umino** (whispering): Don't worry girls, I'll save you! (Goes running towards the Droid) Hey, Bison! Here is Ryu! (Makes a pose as if he were going to toss a Hadoken)  
**Droid** (amused): Come on, dummy, get out of here before I blast you!

Naru and Usagi try to get out of the room, but Naru trips and falls (why do they always have to do that??? ^_^). The Droid finally notices them, and starts going towards the girls.

**Droid** (evil grin): But what we have here? A pair of nasty girls... (Looks closely at Usagi) _*Chotto matte yo!_ You are the one I'm looking fo... (An energy wave sends him crashing through the wall) _*Nan da-?_  
_*Wait a minute!  
**What the-??_

Outside Crown, four warriors are ready to attack him.

**Neptune**: We are the Outer Senshi...  
**Uranus**: ... That fight for love and justice...  
**Saturn**: ... Quit destroying this place...  
**Pluto**: ... Or you will regret it, beep!

The other three Senshi look at Pluto, stunned. Setsuna is always very polite... But looks like today she's not in a good mood today ^_^.

**Droid**: Let's see if you can hit as hard as you talk!  
**Uranus**: You will eat your words! Uranus Space Sword Blaster!

Uranus charges the Droid with her sword. Naru is looking at the fight, and she finally realizes something...

**Naru**: Where on the hell is Usagi?

Behind Crown, Usagi is talking to Luna.

**Luna**: Hurry up, Usagi!  
**Usagi** (annoyed): That Droid is going to die! I finally learn how to play, then he comes and breaks everything!  
**Luna** (chuckles): Well, then go there and finish him!

Inside Crown, Uranus is on the ground, unconscious. Neptune is looking angrily at the Droid.

**Neptune**: You beated my friend... Let's see if you can do the same with me!  
**Droid**: Take this! (Tosses an energy ball towards Neptune)  
**Neptune**: Neptune Aqua Mirror Reflector!  
**Droid**: _*Nani???_  
_*What???_

The energy ball reflected by the aqua mirror hits the Droid, and when he stands up, he notices another figure outside the room.

**Moon** (points to the Droid): Stupid monster! Come here and fight me!  
**Droid**: This is the girl I am looking for!  
**Moon** (motions the Droid to attack): Come on, sucker! Attack me!  
**Droid**: Here we go! (Runs top-speed towards Moon) Start praying kid!  
**Uranus** (recovers and looks outside): Sailor Moon? (Sees the Droid running) Get out of his way!  
**Pluto**: Looks like Moon has changed a bit since we left her...

Naru-chan looks at them in awe.

**Naru**: [Why does Sailor Moon look so familiar???] (Nope, she still didn't get it. ^_^)

Moon waits until the Droid is just a few steps from her, and then she makes the same move that Beruche made on the _*commercial center_. The Droid lands on the face a few meters behind her, with his cape torn.  
_* Part 1 Episode 3_

**Droid**: _*Teme!_ My cape! Now, girl, you are in troubles!  
**Moon**: Shut up, dumb!  
**Neptune**: Now, girls!  
**Pluto**: Dead Scream!  
_*Netiquette violator_

A sonic wave hits the Droid, stunning him. Sailor Moon, seeing that the Outer Senshi can handle this Droid, goes behind Crown to change back to normal.

**Pluto**: Now that is what I call a shout! (Giggles)  
**Droid**: What? Talk higher, I can't hear y...

The Droid is interrupted as Uranus passes running by his side, cutting him in half.

**Droid**: I think this is Game over...

The Droid blows up loudly. The Senshi look for Usagi, and they see her walking away a block away, but Naru gets on their way before they can follow her.

**Naru**: Chotto Matte! How is that every time a monster attacks, Usagi is near, and the Senshi too??  
**Pluto**: Well... Ahhh... The truth is... [Help me, girls!]  
**Saturn**: We can scan those monsters... And your friend,   
Tsukino-san, was the monster's next target... We knew that ...  
**Uranus** (following Saturn's train of thoughts): ... So we came to stop the Droid!  
**Naru** (understands the truth): Oh.... _*Sou ka..._ Please go and see if she is not hurt!  
**Neptune**: [That's exactly what we want to do.] Yes, you are right! Let's go girls!  
**Saturn** (while running away): Naru, take care!  
**Naru**: Sayonara! (As she look at the Senshi running away) [Strange... They look familiar to me, too...]  
**Umino** (gets out the crowd): Naru-chan! _**Daijoubu desu ka?_  
**Naru**: Yes, _***Anata_ (when Umino hears that word, he "melts" on Naru's arms)  
**Umino**: I'm glad you're ok... (Kisses Naru full on the lips)  
_*I see...  
**Are you all right?  
***Dear_

Meanwhile, some blocks away, Setsuna and the others run towards Usagi.

**Hotaru**: Usagi, wait!  
**Usagi** (turns around to face them): Thanks for saving me, gir... (Trails off as Haruka raises her from the ground, grabbing her with one hand by her collar.)  
**Haruka**: Yes, we saved you, but now we want some answers... What are those monsters?

Usagi frees from Haruka's grab, and locks her, then sends her crashing to the ground. The girls look at Usagi, amazed.

**Usagi**: Leave me alone, Haruka! (Turns away)  
**Michiru**: Please forgive my friend. We only want to join the battle, Usako...  
**Usagi** (turns to face Michiru): I'm sorry, girls.... But I still have too many questions by myself... I can't answer you if I don't find the answers first... _*Gomen_... (Starts walking away)  
**Haruka** (still on the floor): Shall we follow her?  
**Michiru**: Iya... Let's leave her alone for a while... (Looking at Haruka, playfully) Now, stand up or I'll be forced to walk over you.... (Giggles)  
**Haruka** (stands up): I prefer you to walk by my side. (Puts one arm over Michiru's shoulder)  
**Setsuna**: Well, lover boys, where should we go now? (Michiru looks at her, but says nothing. The four girls start walking away)

* * *

### Episode 3 - Hunter Saves Usagi!

* * *

Usagi is walking home, thinking about what happened on the last episode.

**Usagi**: [I can't understand why Hunter is chasing us.... If I can't find the answers I need, I can't be Sailor Moon anymore...] (notices someone following her) Luna, what are you doing here?  
**Luna**: I'm worried about you, Usagi-chan! The Droids are getting stronger with every attack!  
**Usagi** (looks at Luna, then looks towards Crown): Yeah, that last Droid was stronger than the others... But I defeat him anyway...  
**Luna** (frowns): You beaten him because the Outer Senshi helped you... How could you toss the Droid away that far?? And I also saw how you locked Haruka...  
**Usagi** (giggles): Oh, that! Mako-chan teached me some karate moves...  
**Luna**: I see...

Both Luna and Usagi silently keep walking towards Tsukino's house. On Tsukino's, meanwhile, Mako, Rei, Ami and Minako are waiting for Usagi.

**Rei**: The movie was great!  
**Mako**: Un! Ami was snoring, though...  
**Ami** (embarrassed): It's just I don't like romantic movies...  
**Minako** (frowns): Oi, Ami-chan! It looked like a great movie to me!  
**Mako**: Yeah... Besides, the actor looks just like my ex-boyfriend...  
**Rei** (deadpan): Here we go again...  
**Mako** (cracks her knuckles): What do you mean?

Ikuko enters the living room with a tray of hot cookies.

**Mako**: Tsukino-san, you shouldn't have bothered.  
**Minako** (starts pigging on the cookies): If you don't want any, leave them to me!  
**Mako** (Warningly): Oi! Such manners!  
**Ikuko** (smiles): Don't worry.... I know Aino-chan's manners, and I don't mind about it!  
**Minako** (looks puzzled at Ikuko, but smiles): Thank you, Tsukino-san! [What did she mean by manners???]

A few miles away, Usagi and Luna are still walking slowly towards their home; not knowing someone is watching them... or something. On Tsukino's, someone knocks on the door.

**Ikuko** (opens the door): Oh, hello again, girls! Come in! You didn't find Usagi?  
**Hotaru** (from outside): No, Ikuko-san, we didn't find her.  
**Minako** (stops eating, and looks at the door stunned): Saturn?  
**Mako** (while the foursome enters): Kaiou-san, Ten'ou-san! _*Genki desu ka?_  
**Rei** (looks at them, then smiles): You are still as good friends as you were?  
**Michiru** (laughs): Yeah, Hino-san... You got some problem about that?  
**Rei** (defensively): Oi! I was joking!  
**Haruka** (gets very close to Rei): I know you were... You are lucky I only have eyes for Michiru... (Rei blushes).  
**Setsuna** (looks around to see if anyone is listening to their chat): Actually, we found Usagi... A Droid attacked her...  
**Rei** (concerned): Is she all right?  
**Hotaru**: Hai! She beat the Droid barehanded!  
**Mako** (laughs): Well, looks like she learned what I teached her after all!  
**Haruka** (nursing her arm): [Now I know why she beat me so easily...]  
**Ami**: So, why didn't she come whit you?  
**Setsuna**: She said she needed to find some answers, and then left walking... We decided to leave her alone... She was walking this way, though.  
**Haruka**: Talking about answers... Do you know whom, or what, are those "Droids"?  
**Minako**: Yeah... They call themselves Senshi Hunters.  
**Setsuna** (shocked): Sailor... Senshi... Hunters???  
**Ami**: Exactly... They are leaded by an evil guy called Hunter King...  
**Hotaru**: Sou ka... On the first attack, we didn't know what those monsters was...  
**Mako**: So you were the Senshi that fought that Droid at the zoo?  
**Haruka**: Un. Michiru-chan and I were... (Trails off, but Michiru winks at her, and she continues) ...on a date, when that Droid attacked. Luckily, Setsuna and Hotaru helped us to defeat him.  
**Rei** (trying to figure out what Haruka meant by "date"): Sou ka... (Notices Ami looking face-faultly at Haruka and Michiru ^_^) And tell me, where did Usagi get attacked?  
**Hotaru**: At Crown.  
**Minako** (spits out a cookie when she hears the name): Nani? Did they break something?  
**Haruka** (laughs): I think that one or two videogames were saved...  
**Minako** (almost in tears): Ma.. _**Masaka!_  
**Michiru**: Haruka is just kidding! Usagi made the monster... What's their name?  
**Ami** (still looking at both Haruka and Michiru with a funny face): HuntDroids...  
**Hotaru** (laughs): It's an original name!  
**Michiru**: As I was saying, Usagi made the Droid get outside.  
**Minako**: Phew! Luckily they didn't break much stuff, then!  
**Ikuko** (entering the room with another tray of cookies): Here you go, girls!  
**Michiru**: Tsukino-san, you shouldn't have...  
**Minako**: If you don't want any, then... (Looks at Ikuko, then gets crimson in embarrassment)  
**Ikuko**: Well, then... I'll leave you alone so you can keep talking... [I didn't know Usagi had so much friends] (Enters the kitchen)  
_*How are you?  
**Can't be!_

Meanwhile, on Hunter's ship, Hunter was shouting out Vulture.

**Hunter** (annoyed): You know it's unfair to attack a Senshi where she can't transform!  
**Vulture (meekly)**: But she transformed sir! Besides, the Droid didn't attack her when she was on her normal form...  
**Hunter**: He could have done that! My cousin Rex could fix some of the Droids before leaving...  
**Lion** (enters the room): _*Hunter-sama_, Rex took a few Droids with him when he left!  
**Hunter**: ... (starts to talk, but freezes when he looks at the monitor) ... Vulture, Lion... Did any of you send a Droid to hunt Sailor Moon recently?  
**Vulture & Lion** (at unison): _**Iya_, Sir...  
**Hunter** (while he vanishes): Then I must go to hunt a rebel!  
_*Very honored Hunter  
**No_

Luna and Usagi are still walking a few blocks away from their house. Night has fallen, and the full moon shines brightly on the sky. Usagi looks at it while she walks.

**Usagi**: Know what, Luna? I was remembering my mother, when we was still alive, back on the Moon Kingdom...  
**Luna**: I do remember those days sometimes... It's kinda strange to remember past lives, tough...  
**Usagi** (not paying attention to Luna): ... and my daughter...  
**Luna** (Looks at Usagi): [Poor Usagi-chan... she misses ChibiUsa a lot...] Neo-Queen Serenity, I miss her, too (Usagi is stunned by the way Luna called her).  
**Usagi**: I wish time would pass faster... So I can see her again...  
**Luna**: That's impossible, you know... And you'll have to wait... (Counts) like 980 years to see her again...  
**Usagi**: I'm going to ask Setsuna, maybe she...  
**Luna**: _*Baka mitai!_ That's nonsense! It's the Setsuna Meiou from the future who have the time key... not the Set-chan that lives in our time!  
**Usagi**: You are right... But I can't take ChibiUsa out of my mind... Maybe I should go and talk to Mamo-chan... (She turns around to go to Mamoru's building, but she freezes as she sees a Droid blocking her way)  
**Droid**: _**Kawaii ne?_ She misses her daughter... For dead people, the time passes fast! (Starts running towards her)  
**Usagi**: I know what you meant... But I'm not going to run away!  
**Droid**: No one asked you that, sucker! (Lots of ropes come out from the Droid's body and tie Usagi)  
**Usagi** (tries to break free, but can't): Nan da...?  
**Droid**: Time to make some sliced meat!  
**Luna** (jumps towards the Droid): I like meat... But I prefer Droid meat!  
**Droid** (hits Luna with a beam): Shut up, kitty! (Luna hits a wall and falls to the ground, unconscious)  
**Usagi**: Luna! You beep!, I am going to...  
**Droid**: Don't make me laugh! You know, Sailor Moon, this is your end... (Raises his fist, which turns into a sword)  
**Usagi**: Kyaaaaaaaaa!  
**Droid**: Prepare to die! (Suddenly, an energy beam destroys the sword) AArgh! What the hell?  
**Hunter**: Renegade Droid, stop right there!  
**Droid**: What if I don't??  
**Usagi** (checks that Luna is ok): Now you die, Droid! Moon Eternal Power, Makeup! (Transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon)  
**Hunter**: You let me no choice, Droid! (Fires another energy beam towards the Droid)  
**Moon**: Moon Gorgeous Meditation!  
_*Idiot (politely)  
**Cute, isn't it?_

Both beams hit the Droid at the same time. The Droid explodes, and Hunters starts to fly towards his ship.

**Moon**: Wait, Hunter! Why did you save me?  
**Hunter**: That Droid was not following my rules...  
**Moon** (confused): Thank you, I guess...  
**Hunter**: Don't get wrong ideas! The Hunting is not over!  
**Moon**: Why are you hunting us??  
**Hunter** (makes some kind of screen appear from thin air, and images start showing on it. Hunter tells Moon his story):

"Many years ago, my father, Slayer King, the best hunter in all the Universe, was hunting a strange animal on a distant planet. A Senshi called Galaxia told him to stop, because the animal was the only one on its species." (Usagi shivers when she hears Galaxia's name) "My father kept on the hunting, so Galaxia killed him. I took his place, and started hunting animals as my father did."

"One day, on a planet orbiting a black hole, the three Senshi protectors of the planet told me to stop hunting there. I told them to get out of my way, or they were going to die. They attacked me, but I was stronger... I defeated them, and I kept their magical items as a trophy. From that day, I swore to hunt all the Senshi on the Universe, because they are the strongest beings on the Universe... And there's no hunter stronger than me!" (Finishes the story, and makes the screen disappear)

**Usagi**: Heh! You think you are a big hunter, but you can't control your own Droids!  
**Hunter**: That Droid wasn't mine, but one of Rex Saurus'... He is my cousin, and he doesn't want to follow my rules... He started hunting by himself!  
**Usagi**: For what I saw, the Droids can't attack the Senshi if we don't transform, right?  
**Hunter**: Right! And other rule is not to kill a Senshi if the Senshi is alone!  
**Usagi**: Huh?? Nani??  
**Hunter**: You'll see... The real challenge is to hunt all Senshi in one planet before killing them...  
**Usagi**: How awful! Why do you hunt us? Galaxia killed your father, but she was being controlled by an evil being called Chaos!  
**Hunter**: I know that... I'm still looking for that being... I want to destroy it... But, anyway, the Senshi doesn't deserve to live! For years, I watched the Senshi Wars...  
**Usagi**: Chaos started that war!  
**Hunter**: I don't want to talk to you now, Tsukino-san! For today, I'm not going to hunt you, but expect no mercy when I trap all of you...

Hunter disappears, and Usagi grabs Luna in her arms (Luna is still knocked down). Usagi walks to her home, and Luna wakes up on the way there.

**Luna** (looks concerned in all directions): Meow! Where's the Droid?  
**Usagi**: He's dead... Hunter helped me to destroy it...  
**Luna**: What???  
**Usagi**: And he explained me why he's hunting Sailor Senshi... It's all Galaxia... I mean Chaos' fault!  
**Luna**: Usagi, the enemy is playing fair?  
**Usagi**: Hunter does, but his cousin, Rex Saurus, doesn't... Rex sent that last Droid, not Hunter...  
**Luna**: Now I understand!  
(Writer's note: Then explain it to ME, because I didn't get the hunting stuff yet! ^_^)

Usagi and Luna enter their house. On the sky above, the moonshines, and in it we see the shape of a strange dinosaur-shaped starship. Inside it, a man on a dinosaur suit was watching Usagi.

**Rex** (turns off the monitor): I have some rules, too... And they tell me I must kill Hunter in order to finish the Senshi! (Looks to the monitor's blank screen again) Soon, Sailor Moon, your life will be over! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA...

* * *

### Episode 4 - The Giant Droid Attacks!

* * *

All the girls are on Usagi's house, talking about what happened to Usagi on last episode. Ikuko serves them dinner, and as usual, Minako starts pigging on the food.

**Ami** (to Usagi): So Hunter saved you?  
**Usagi**: Un... I know it sounds weird, but I don't think he's a bad person...  
**Setsuna** (looks in all directions to make sure no one is listening their talk): But Usako, how can you say that? That guy is hunting us!  
**Usagi** (Notices Setsuna's worries): Don't worry, Set-chan... My family is not used to hear other people's chat...  
**Rei**: Yeah... But Meiou-san is right (Meiou frowns when she calls her "san") ... or should I suppose Mamoru-chan has a rival? (Grins)  
**Usagi**: _*Chigau!_  
**Setsuna**: Rei-chan, I would like that you don't call me Meiou-san...  
**Rei** (laughing): But my parents told me that I must respect older people! (Setsuna frowns again)  
**Mako**: Oi, girls.... Why don't we have dinner tomorrow at my place?  
**Luna**: Are you sure? I remember that last time you said... (Gets gagged by Mako)  
**Mako** (glares at Luna meaningfully): Yes, Luna, I'm sure! That way, we can talk without risks....  
**Hotaru**: Looks fine to me!  
**Usagi**: I'll go! I can't resist to Mako's cooking!  
**Rei, Ami & Minako** (in unison): If the boss says it's ok, we'll go, too! (Usagi giggles)  
**Setsuna, Michiru & Haruka** (in unison): Of course, see you tomorrow, then!  
**Ikuko** (from the kitchen): You are leaving, girls?  
**Setsuna**: Yes, Ikuko-san! Sayonara! (Low voice, to Usagi) Are you sure they don't listen to our talk?  
**Usagi** (low voice, to Setsuna): Un, Set-chan! Don't worry!  
_*Mistake!_

The girls leave, and Usagi goes to her room. She enters, and sees Tuxedo waiting inside (he entered by the opened window).

**Usagi**: Tuxedo Kamen, what are you doing here? Okaa-san could see you!  
**Tuxedo**: Usako, Rei-chan told me what happened to you... I'm here just in case they try to attack you again.  
**Usagi**: Don't worry, Tux... (Tuxedo frowns, he doesn't like to be called "Tux") ... Luna and Art are already guarding the area.  
**Mamoru** (when the beep! he changed): I'm worried about you anyway, Odango...  
**Usagi**: Mamo-chan...

Usagi and Mamoru kiss. Mamoru embraces her, and they both stay on that pose for a long moment. Usagi breaks the silence.

**Usagi**: Tomorrow I'll meet the girls at Mako's place, we're going to talk about the enemy... You can come if you want!  
**Tuxedo** (Hey! How can he change that fast?): All right, Sailor Moon, see you tomorrow! (Jumps out of the window)

The next evening, Mako is finishing preparing the dinner, when she hears the doorbell ringing.

**Mako**: I'm coming! (Leaves the last tray on the table)

Mako opens the door, sees the girls outside, and invites them to pass. They do so, and Hotaru notices that Mako keeps her house very clean.

**Hotaru**: Nice house, Mako-chan!  
**Mako** (smiles): Thank you!  
**Michiru**: How is that you can support yourself, if you don't work?  
**Mako**: Like Mamoru, my fathers died when I was just a girl... (Long pause. Usagi is about to say something, but Mako stops her) It's ok, I don't really remember them anyway. They left a big sum of money to me... The money is on the bank, so I just have to retire some when I need.  
**Rei**: So, you lived from that money all this years?  
**Mako**: Yeah... But I'm going to look for a job when I enter college... I think is time for me to start making my own money.  
**Hotaru**: Sou ka...  
**Mako**: Usako, didn't you say Mamoru was going to come with you?  
**Voice** (from the window): I'm here already!  
**Mako** (freezes for a moment, then frowns): Mamoru, get out of that window! It's a fifth floor!  
**Tuxedo**: You are right, Mako-chan! I could fall down... accidentally (falls from the window, obviously on purpose)  
**Usagi**: Mamo-chan! Moon Eternal Power!

Sailor Moon rapidly flies to catch Tuxedo... And she catches him just before he hit the ground. (Writer's note: In Sailor Stars, Sailor Moon rarely used her wings to fly, but I think that's what wings are for! ^_^)

**Mamoru** (once he's safe on Mako's house): Thanks, Usagi... I knew I could count on you...  
**Usagi** (very angry, slaps him): slap! Baka! Why did you do that? You could have died! (She sits down, furious. Mako tries to calm her down)  
**Mamoru** (looks at her meekly): I'm sorry, Odango... I just wanted to know if I could count on you when I need to be saved... You know I'm not invincible...  
**Usagi** (more calmed, but still looks angrily at him): I know... But you hadn't to do that to prove it!  
**Mamoru**: Maybe not, but it was fun... (Usagi cuts his talk with a punch in his stomach that sends him crashing hardly on the wall) (Writer's note: Wow! Usako is soooo strong! ^_^)  
**Minako**: _*Sugoi!_ I thought only Naru hit his boyfriend like that...  
**Usagi** (dashes towards Mamoru): Mamo-chan, are you all right? I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you... [Well... Actually...]  
**Mamoru** (takes a moment to recover before standing up): I see Mako's karate classes served you good....  
**Usagi** (finally calms down): You know I'm not the same clumsy and crybaby that I used to be...  
**Rei** (as usual, sarcastically): No, Usako... Now you are another crybaby!  
_*Wow!_

Everyone start laughing or giggling, except for Usagi and Setsuna.

**Setsuna**: Come on, guys! I think Usagi changed a lot... Don't you agree Haruka?  
**Haruka**: Yeah! (Playfully) She's lucky she has Mamoru, and I have Michiru... (Now WHAT did she meant by that??? ^_^)  
**Ami** (shocked): I can't believe you two behave like girlfriends!  
**Rei**: Why not? It looks funny to me...  
**Minako**: Funny is not the right word... I think it's romantic...

Ami looks at Rei and Minako, even more shocked than before.

**Minako** (defensively): Don't get wrong ideas, Ami-chan... I don't think I could get in love with a girl... But if Haruka-san and Michiru-san want to be like they are, It doesn't look bad to me!  
**Haruka**: Ami, I know it's difficult for some people to accept it, but I love Michiru, and I know she loves me, too...  
**Ami**: I still can't believe it...  
**Haruka**: If I kiss her, you will believe me?  
**Ami**: Huh??? Actually... (Trails off, not sure of what to say)  
**Haruka** (embraces Michiru, who smiles): Then I'll do it!

Both Haruka and Michiru lean forward to kiss, but Mako puts her hand between them, and they end kissing Mako's hand. Mako blushes, shocked by the fact they really were going to kiss.

**Ami** (a little puzzled by the scene): I you two were actually going to kiss to show me that you love each other, then I believe you, Haruka... But I still don't agree with Minako-chan...  
**Minako**: Talking about lovers... (Looks in Usagi's direction, who is in the other side of the room, hugging Mamoru and talking with him happily) ...I know two people that would die for each other...  
**Mako** (looks at her watch): All that talk is fine, but the food is gonna get cold!  
**Usagi**: Someone said food??? (She dashes out of the sofa she was sitting in, and Mamoru, who was leaning on her, falls to the ground)  
**Minako** (looks embarrassed at Haruka): As a matter of fact... One of them would die for the other... If food don't interfere...

The girls start giggling, and Usagi tries to make them tell her what's so funny, but gets no answer. On Hunter's ship, Vulture explains his new plan to Hunter and Lion (Writer's note: another one? How many times does he have to be beaten up to learn that the Senshi are unbeatable? ^_^)

**Vulture**: ... my former plans failed, but I'm going to send a very powerful Droid to hunt all the Senshi, now that they're all in one place...  
**Hunter** (laughs evilly): Vulture, I like your idea... We'll kill ten birds in a single shot!

Hunter starts laughing loudly, while Vulture and Lion look at each other puzzled (they think they're good hunters... and they didn't "catch" that joke! ^_^). A new figure, on a jaguar suit, enters the room.

**Jaguar**: Hunter-sama, the new hideout is ready!  
**Hunter** (stops laughing): That's great! If Vulture fails again, he will have to hunt the Senshi from there...  
**Vulture**: I won't fail, Sir!  
**Hunter**: I know you will do your best... But remember we are still waiting for someone very important...  
**Vulture**: I understand, Sir! From the new base I can watch over the city more easily.  
**Hunter**: And once you trap all the Senshi, our traveler will be alone against me... Just as I planned it! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

On Mako's house, the dinner is over, and the entire group is talking about the same theme... the Hunters.

**Mako**: Usagi, what you are trying to say... Is that Hunter is good?? (Looks at Usagi in disbelief)  
**Usagi**: I know he's hunting us... But for what I saw, it looks to me like someone is tricking him...  
**Minako**: Nani?  
**Ami**: Maybe you are right, Usagi... Just remember Dimando and Safir...  
**Rei** (thinks about the fight against the Wiseman): Un... Dimando and Safir was framed by the Wiseman... But, in this case, I think there's no one framing Hunter...  
**Mamoru**: Usagi, that guy, Rex... You say he's Hunter's cousin?  
**Usagi**: Hai. And he rebelled against him...  
**Rei** (realizing something): Just like the Wiseman rebelled against Dimando! (Usagi nods)  
**Minako** (deadpan): You are crazy, guys! This freak wants to kill us all, and you are thinking that maybe he's good after all!  
**Setsuna**: Maybe we should try and talk to Hunter...  
**Usagi**: I tried to do that... But he didn't want to listen...  
**Michiru**: If Sailor Galaxia killed his father, his hate for the Senshi must be big...  
**Usagi** (nods): Yeah... He tried to hide that when he talked to me... But I could feel his hate in every word he said...  
**Haruka**: If he gets in my way, I won't think on how to talk to him, but on how to hit him!

Suddenly, a sound like giant footsteps can be heard. Usagi looks out the window.

**>Mamoru**: Nani da?  
**Usagi** (looking through the window): Boys, we have big troubles now...

Outside, an enormous Droid is looking for the Senshi. Sailor Moon flies trough the opened window to face the Droid.

**Mamoru**: Usako, wait... Don't go on your own!  
**Minako**: Mamoru, hurry up! Venus Crystal Power!  
**Mako**: Let's go, girls! Jupiter Crystal Power!

The Senshi transform, and run to the street to join the battle. Sailor Moon is trying to fight the Droid alone... But her attack cause no harm.

**Jupiter**: Let's attack together, or that big guy is going to crush us!  
**Uranus**: I don't need any help to kill that freak! Uranus Space Sword Blaster! (Charges on the Droid, who is about 30 feet taller than her)  
**Neptune**: Haruka, watch out!

The Droid captures Uranus easily, and look menacingly to the Senshi.

**Uranus**: [Oh, shoot! Now I'm in troubles!] Hey girls! Maybe I could use a little help to kill this freak after all!  
**Droid**: Oi, Sailor Moon! Why don't you try to free your friend?  
**Moon**: As you like! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!

The beam hits the Droid, but he doesn't even feel the hit.

**Droid**: Funny! I like those pitiful attacks! Give me more!  
**Mars**: Girls, we have to work together to beat this punk!  
**Neptune**: For once I agree!

The Droid fires a big fire beam towards the group. Neptune gets on the way of the beam.

**Venus**: Watch out, Neptune!  
**Pluto**: You don't know her well, Venus!  
**Neptune**: Neptune Aqua Mirror Reflector!

Neptune's mirror reflects the beam, and it hits the Droid, who lets Uranus free.

**Neptune** (smiles): Venus, nothing can pass through my mirror!  
**Venus** (very big eyes): Sugoi!  
**Jupiter**: Take this, Droid! Jupiter Oak Evolution!  
**Droid** (still a little stunned by his own beam): No, thanks! (Deflects the leaves, that hit Saturn)  
**Jupiter**: Kuso! Saturn!  
**Droid** (catches Saturn, who is unconscious): The first of many... All you are going to fall!  
**Tuxedo** (tosses a dozen roses towards the Droid, tying him completely): Don't forget about me! I wanna play, too!  
**Droid** (absorb the roses): Well, the Masked Freak finally joins the fight!  
**Moon** (Angrily): Don't insult him! Starlight HoneyMoon Therapy Kiss!

The Droid reflects the beam, and Sailor Moon falls to the ground.

**Droid** (captures Moon): That's the second... This is fun!  
**Tuxedo**: Odango!  
**Mercury**: Let my friends free you stupid monster! Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!  
**Droid**: Thanks... (Absorbs the water beam) ... for the drink! (Captures Mercury with a rope that gets out of his body)  
**Uranus**: Ami-chan! Ok, Let's do it, girls!  
**Mars**: At last! Are you going to work as a team? (Uranus nods) All together, Senshi!  
**Uranus**: World Shaking!  
**Jupiter**: Jupiter Oak Evolution!  
**Venus**: Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
**Neptune**: Deep Submerge!  
**Pluto**: Dead Scream!  
**Mars**: Mars Flame Sniper!  
**Tuxedo**: Take this, Baka! (Tosses a lot of roses to the Droid)  
**Droid**: How boring!

The Droid reflects all the attacks, and then he captures all the Senshi but Neptune and Venus. They run away, and try to think on what to do next.

**Venus**: Iya! All were captured... Without Moon, we can't win!  
**Neptune** (looks around, then grins): Wait, Venus! I have an idea!

Neptune runs away, and Venus follows her, trying to guess what's her plan.

**Droid** (looking around): Come on, girls... I'm not going to hurt you, I promise... My boss is going to do that! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA... (His laughter makes the surrounding building rock).  
**Venus** (from a high building's roof, exactly above the Droid): What are you planning, Neptune?  
**Neptune**: Venus, can you blast that water tower? (Points to a water tower on the roof)  
**Venus**: Hai! Oi, are you planning to drown him?  
**Neptune**: Didn't you notices that Ami-chan's beam was absorbed, not reflected? I think that's his weakness...  
**Venus**: ... So we only need to hit him with a big amount of water, and that should finish him!  
**Neptune**: I guess so...  
**Venus**: I like your plan! [Besides, it's the only thing we can do...] Venus Love and Beauty Shock!

The Droid looks up, and sees a big blob of water falling on him.

**Droid**: Oh, shoot! (The water splashes him)

Venus and Neptune look down, but they see the monster is still there, and he didn't let any of their friends free.

**Droid** (coughs, then looks up to the roof): Nasty girls! You want to drown me, huh? (Laughs)  
**Neptune** (sadly): There's nothing we can do... We can't fight him being only the two of us, Minako!  
**Venus**: Don't say that, Michi... (Trails off as she sees a light beam hitting the Droid, which lets Sailor Moon go)  
**Neptune** (stunned): Nani da...?  
**Voice**: Let my friends free, you damn Droid!  
**Moon** (happily): That voice...  
**Venus**: ...is the voice of...  
**ChibiMoon**: Sailor Moon! Let's attack together!

From his ship, Hunter is watching, unimpressed.

**Hunter** (evil grin): The traveler has finally arrived... Now I can trap all the Senshi in one single place...

**To be continued...** 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi Part 3

#### Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi

### A prologue to Sailor Moon Future

* * *

## Part 3: Time Slippers

* * *

### Episode 1 - ChibiMoon returns!

* * *

**ChibiMoon**: Leave my friends alone, monster!  
**GigaDroid**: Oh, well... Another Sailor Silly to catch!  
**Moon**: ChibiMoon, why did you return??  
**ChibiMoon**: There's no time to explain that right now, Okaa-san! We have to free the others!  
**Neptune** (Comes running from the building she was in): ChibiMoon! Do you know how to destroy that thing?  
**ChibiMoon**: Not exactly... But I guess we can beat him if he can't see us!  
**Venus**: Leave that to me!  
**ChibiMoon**: You have to hit right on his eyes, Venus! Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!  
**Venus** (stunned): [Sugoi! ChibiUsa learned how to make THAT attack?] Ok, then! Venus Love and Beauty Shock!

The rainbow beam distracts the Droid, and the light beam from Venus catches him off-guard.

**GigaDroid**: Kuso! I can't see! Damn Senshi! (Stunned, he leaves Tuxedo and Uranus free)  
**Tuxedo**: ChibiMoon, you are back! Now we must give that Droid a lesson of teamwork!  
**Uranus**: Time to rock! World Shaking!

The earthquake caused by Uranus' attack makes the Droid fall crashing to the ground, letting all the Senshi free.

**Pluto**: Dead Scream!  
**Jupiter**: Jupiter Oak Evolution!  
**Mars**: Mars Flame Sniper! Sniper! Sniper...  
**Neptune**: Now you'll see, Droid! Deep Submerge!  
**Venus** (still blinding the Droid): Shock! Shock! Shock! Shock...  
**Tuxedo** (energy gathers on his cane): Shinkuuuu... (Tosses about 30 roses. Moon giggles) _*Tensho-ken_! (How original! ^_^)  
**Uranus**: World Shaking! (The Droid falls down again)  
_*Tensho = Rose_

On his ship, Hunter is furious...

**Hunter** (punches furiously a big console with his fist, splitting it in half): TEME! That girl arrived, and the first thing she did was freeing her friends!  
**Vulture** (sobbing): My plan was perfect... (Cries) Couldn't ChibiMoon wait another day to come back??? (Keeps crying)  
**Lion**: Vulture, don't act like a crybaby! Remember that ChibiMoon is the one supposed to act like that... (Vulture laughs)  
**Hunter**: Get serious, soldiers! My Droid is being harassed! I gotta help him!

Suddenly, Hunter's ship is attacked... Rex comes to make things a little worse for Hunter...

**Rex** (looking through a monitor at Hunter's ship, that falls on the sea): Sayonara cousin... My hunting starts now!

Back on the street, the Senshi are still blasting the Droid... But their power is running out, and the Droid is still resisting their attacks.

**Moon**: ... Kiss! (The beam strikes the Droid together with five more beams and several roses, but he don't even move from his place) Kuso! It's like trying to destroy a brick wall with feathers!  
**ChibiMoon**: ... Heart Ache! (Another wave of beams hit the Droid, but he ignores them) Mom, please don't give up... Again... (Her face shows sadness)  
**Moon**: ... Power Kiss! (And yet another wave of beams blast the Droid...) What did you mean by "again"??? (Looks puzzled at ChibiMoon)  
**ChibiMoon**: I told you that I couldn't explain that right now! Fight on! (Moon nods and starts blasting the Droid again) Rainbow Moon... (Beams, roses and such keep blasting the Droid)  
**Rex** (looks at the battle through a monitor): Well, I guess I'll have to help that useless Droid after all.... (Another monitor shows Hunter's ship raising from the sea, but Rex is focusing on the Senshi, and doesn't notice that)

Rex's ship starts firing lasers to the Senshi, and they try to avoid both Rex and GigaDroid's attack.

**Rex** (evil smile): Now, at last, I'm going to kill those stupid Senshi!  
**Moon**: _*Masaka_! We're gonners!  
_*Can't be_

Hunter's ship unnoticed by Rex, start firing lasers, missiles, bombs, and other "gifts" towards Rex's ship. The ship explodes in mid-air... but a small ship flies away from the battle... Rex is not dead yet...

**Hunter**: Let's help the Droid!  
**Lion**: _Gomen_, Hunter-sama, but ship's energy is at critical level! If we fire again, the main engine is going to blow!  
**Hunter**: Kuso! Damn Rex! Ok... The hunting is over for the day... (Looks to the monitor, where the Senshi are still fighting the Droid) ... I guess my Droid can still defeat Sailor Moon! (Laughter fills the room as the ship scramble to the space)

Mercury, Moon and Mars are tired, and struggle to keep fighting.

**Mercury**: ... Rhapsody! (Falls to her knees) I can't fight anymore! I'm out of power! (Mars helps her to her feet)  
**Saturn** (sadly): I think it's time for me to end this battle! Dead Reborn...  
Moon and ChibiMoon (in unison): Hotaru, no! You are going to die!  
**Saturn** (smiles): [That's my job...] Sayonara, Princess! ... Revolution!

Saturn's Silence Glaive causes an enormous explosion, which wipes off the Droid... When the explosion ends, Saturn is lying on the floor...

**ChibiMoon** (goes towards Saturn): Please don't die, Hotaru! (Starts crying)  
**Saturn** (barely able to talk): ChibiUsa... My mission is to destroy any enemy that looks too powerful for the other Senshi... Even if that costs me my life...  
**Moon**: I won't let you die! ChibiMoon, use the power!  
**ChibiMoon** (looks hopefully at Moon): You are right! My power can heal, too!  
**Mars** (tearfully): Please, it has to work...  
**Tuxedo**: Make it now, ChibiUsa!  
**ChibiMoon**: Moon Healing Escalation!  


The beam hits Hotaru (she is too weak, and cannot hold her transformation), and her body starts to glow...  
****

Mercury: It's working!  
**ChibiMoon**: Is not enough! Okaa-chan, help me!  
**Moon**: [Maybe I could use the power I used against Galaxia's sailors...] I'll do it!  
**Pluto** (in tears): Please, Usagi, do something!  
**Moon**: Starlight HoneyMoon Therapy Kiss!

The beam hits Hotaru's body. After a long moment, she slowly opens her eyes.

**Hotaru**: Nani?? I'm not dead!!  
**ChibiMoon** (hugs her): Of course not! As the future Sailor Moon, my duty is to protect all the Senshi, so they never die... (Freezes)

ChibiMoon goes back to her normal clothes (14 years old) and starts walking away from the group. Usagi goes towards her. Luna and Artemis (what were they doing all this time?) can't still believe that ChibiUsa is back.

**Usagi**: Why did you come back, ChibiUsa?

ChibiUsa tries to talk, but instead she buries her face on Usagi's chest, crying. In that moment, Diana appears from behind Mamoru.

**Diana**: We came to protect you, Usagi...  
**ChibiUsa** (still crying): Mom, what I told to Hotaru... In the future, I failed... Everyone is dead! (Starts crying loudly. The Senshi are looking to each other, shocked).  
**Mamoru** (in shock): _*S-sonna!_  
**Setsuna** (trying to keep calm): What did you say, Small Lady?  
**ChibiUsa**: I failed on my duty... Serenity is dead... (Keeps crying)  
_*I-impossible!_

Usagi falls on her knees, crushed by ChibiUsa's words...

* * *

### Episode 2 - The fate of Serenity.

* * *

**Usagi** (shakes head): _*Sonna_...  
**ChibiUsa** (in tears): _**Okaa-chan_, I saw you die!  
**Hotaru** (sadly): I can't believe that!  
_*Impossible  
**Mom_

Once ChibiUsa calms down, the group goes back into Mako's house. ChibiUsa starts telling the others what happened.

**ChibiUsa's** Narration: All begun some days ago... Two strange ships reached the Solar System's limits...

Fade to ChibiUsa's flashback. On a big computer room at Crystal Palace, Mercury is typing furiously on a keyboard, and Mars looks at the monitor.

**Mercury**: The scanner confirms your visions, Mars! Those ships are filled with evil beings!  
**Mars**: Let's tell Serenity about this! (Both of them dash out of the room)

Meanwhile, on the palace's gardens, Small Lady is training. Endymion and Pluto are helping her.

**Endymion**: Come on, dear, try to beat me!  
**Small Lady**: Crisis Makeup! (She turns into Super Sailor Moon) Moon Tiara... Action!

The Moon Tiara flies towards Endymion, but he hits it with his sword and the Tiara falls to the ground.

**Endymion**: I already told you... That attack is too weak! You must train to get more powerful attacks!  
**Queen Serenity** (coming from inside the castle): Endymion, Mercury just told me that two strange ships are coming to the Earth at high speed... They will be here in two days.  
**Endymion**: Enemy ships?  
**Serenity**: Mars and Mercury are sure they are enemies...  
**Endymion**: Let's go to scanner room! Pluto, keep training ChibiMoon! (Serenity and Endymion enter the palace)  
**Pluto**: Well, Sailor Moon, let's see what you can do!  
**Moon (ChibiUsa)**: I'll try, Puu! Moon Princess Halation! (Her staff sparkles a little, but nothing more happens) _*Chikusho_, it's not working!  
**Pluto**: Then try again, Moon!  
**Moon** (upset): I cannot do it!  
**Pluto**: If you really think you can't, then you'll be never able to be Sailor Moon!  
**Moon**: But I want to be... as strong as the former Sailor Moon...  
**Pluto**: Then just try again!  
**Moon**: Moon Princess Halation! (An energy beam from the staff hits Pluto, who ends crashing on the ground)  
**Moon**: Puu! Did I hurt you?  
**Pluto**: _**Heiki_, Small Lady... Great! That was almost as powerful as your mother's Princess Halation attack...  
**Moon** (downcast): Almost as powerful...  
**Pluto**: Don't worry! Now, all you have to do is to keep training, so your attacks can beat at least a fly... (Chuckles)  
**Moon** (evil grin): Oh, yeah??? Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!  
_*Netiquette violator  
**It's ok_

This time, Pluto flies away when she's hit by Moon's attack, and falls far away from Sailor Moon.

**Moon** (runs to help Pluto): Puu! _*Daijoubu?_  
**Pluto** (groggily): Hai... I think so...  
**Saturn** (coming from the palace): You are like your mother, Usagi! You only show your real power when you are upset... or when someone close to you is in danger...  
**Moon**: Yeah... But I never saw my mother fighting... I mean, in this century...  
**Pluto** (stands up): She must behave like a queen, and leave the dirty work to us...  
**Saturn**: But I can tell you that if any enemy resists her beams, it's unbeatable!  
**Moon**: Is she as powerful as you are?  
**Saturn**: Even more powerful than me... As I told you, when she really needs her power, she uses it all...  
_*Are you ok?_

Meanwhile, on the scanner room, the Senshi are watching a monitor, while Mercury types really fast on the keyboard.

**Mercury**: I'm trying to make contact with the ships, but they're not answering...  
**Mars**: Look! (Points at the screen. On it, a familiar face appears)  
**Hunter**: Greetings, Senshi from the Earth...

Outside, Moon, Pluto and Saturn are walking to the palace.

**Moon**: So I have to take Okaa-san's place?  
**Saturn**: Hai, Usagi... Without Sailor Moon, our most powerful attack can't be done!  
**Moon**: It's the Sailor Planet Attack, isn't it?  
**Saturn**: Exactly... Only the Inner Senshi can do it, and I must admit that it's more powerful than my Death Reborn...  
**Pluto**: And when they use their attack, they don't die... (Saturn looks at her) Sorry, Hotaru, I didn't want to hurt you... Your attack is the most powerful of all... You could destroy the Earth with it!  
**Saturn** (as memory flow through her mind): Yeah... And once, I almost did it...  
**Moon** (also remembering): But Sailor Moon saved you! Hotaru, I swear that I won't allow you to use that attack!  
**Saturn** (stunned): _*Baka mitai_... You know which is my duty!  
**Moon**: And like my mother, I'm against that!  
**Pluto** (serious): Serenity understands the importance of all the Senshi... And you, Hotaru, someday, will understand it, too...  
**Saturn**: You are the elder, so maybe you are right, Pluto... (Pluto shrugs ^_^)  
_*Idiot (politely)_

The three Senshi enter the castle, and after a short walk, they enter the scanner room, just in time to hear Hunter's final words.

**Hunter**: The Hunting begins in two days, and no Senshi will survive it! (The monitor goes black)  
**Moon** (shocked): I heard that right, Okaa-san?  
**Serenity** (still looking at the monitor): Hai, Usagi... It's time for your test...  
**Endymion**: In two days, those maniac hunters will land near the Crystal Palace... And their prey, are Sailor Senshi!  
**Moon** (downcast): I can't do that alone!  
**Serenity**: What do you mean?  
**Moon**: I can't be Senshi's leader yet...  
**Serenity**: Yes, you can, if you believe in yourself... And I will be there if you need me!  
**Mars** (shrugs): Are you crazy? Serenity, you are staying here in the palace!  
**Serenity** (calmly): _*Uso_, Rei-chan! I'm not going to wait here while my daughter fight those creeps! I'm going to fight like a Senshi!  
**Endymion** (raises his fist): You can count with me, Small Lady!  
**Moon**: Thanks, Okaa-san and _**Otoo-san_!  
_*No way  
**Father_

Two days later, the Senshi watch as two huge spaceships land near the palace... And a large group of HuntDroids gets out from them... Then, Hunter appears from thin air, giving ChibiUsa an evil look.

**Serenity**: Well, dear, it's time to begin the battle!  
**ChibiUsa**: Hai... Crisis Power!  
**Serenity**: Moon Eternal Power!  
**Jupiter** (dashes towards the Droids): Oak Evolution! (One of the Droids explodes when it's touched by the electric discharge)  
**ChibiMoon**: Princess Halation!

The beam hits one Droid, but only damages him, and Endymion slashes the Droid, splitting him in half. The Droid explodes.

**Endymion** (smiles): _*Sugoi_! It looks like they have an explosive temper! (Writer's note: Was that a joke?? ^_^)  
**Moon**: HoneyMoon Therapy Kiss!  
_*Wow_

The beam destroys a large number of Droids, and ChibiUsa is stunned by her mother's strength. Moon looks at her, seriously.

**Moon**: You have to use your strongest attack!  
**ChibiMoon**: But I'm still not sure on how to do it!  
**Moon**: Small Lady, I learned how to use my attack on battle!  
**ChibiMoon**: Ok! (She concentrates for a moment, then starts spinning) Rainbow... Moon... Heart... Ache! (Ache sounds almost like "ecchi" = pervert ^_^)

The beam blasts through two of the Droids, and then hits a third one. The three Droids explode loudly.

**ChibiMoon**: Yeah!  
**Pluto**: Well done Usagi! Dead Scream!  
**Venus**: Love and Beauty Shock!

The Droids are falling like feathers, while Hunter looks at the battle, mildly surprised.

**Hunter**: Masaka... Those Senshi are very strong... Generals! Attack!

From one of the ships, four figures start walking towards the fight. Two of them are Vulture and Lion, and the other ones are a hyena suit clad woman and a jaguar suit clad man.

**Lion**: Let us attack, soldiers! Lion Rage! (A black beam goes from his fist to Uranus, who falls on the ground when she's hit, blood leaking from her mouth...)  
**Neptune**: HARUKA!!! Take this, bastard! Deep Submerge!

The water hits Lion, and he goes crashing on a wall, but he recovers and grins at Neptune.

**Hyena**: Stupid Senshi! Here you got! Hyena's ravage!

Another black beam slams Neptune on a wall, and she falls to the ground, dead.

**Moon**: Neptune! Uranus! No! (Looks at the generals, with hate and anger on her face) Now I'm really mad! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!

The attack leaves the four generals unconscious, and destroys almost all the Droids.

**Hunter** (looking at Moon mildly amused): So much power... and still you won't win! Let me introduce you my cousin Rex Saurus! (Rex appears from thin air, laughing evilly)  
**Venus** (motions to the new figure): Ok, Dino! Let's see if you can handle this! Love Me Chain!  
**Rex** (as the beam hits him): heh...heh... It tickles... Saurus Bite!

Venus flies away when she is hit by Rex's energy wave, and crashes hardly on the ground. ChibiMoon goes to help her up... But Venus is not breathing...

**ChibiMoon** (tearfully): Minako-chan... (Faces Rex, with fire on her eyes) _*Bukkoroshite Yaru_... Gorgeous Meditation!  
**Rex**: What the...??  
_*Netiquette violator (a really mean one)_

ChibiMoon's beam hits Rex, and he smashes through the wall... He comes dashing towards ChibiUsa, but Jupiter covers her, and gets hit. ChibiMoon looks shocked as Rex blasts Mako, killing her.

**Serenity** (low voice, to Saturn): Now, Hotaru!  
**Saturn**: Yes, Queen! Silence Glaive Surprise!  
**Rex**: What the f**k is that? Saurus Bite!

Saurus beam hits the barrier, but Saturn easily shields Serenity, Pluto and ChibiMoon. The other Senshi are trying to fight against Hunter, but Rei, Ami and Endymion are not threat for hunter's power, and they all are blasted away.

**ChibiMoon**: Dad! Noooooo!  
**Moon**: Daughter, you must go!  
**ChibiMoon**: What??? I'm not going to let you die!  
**Saturn** (while struggling to hold the barrier up): Our plan... if we couldn't beat this enemy, was that you, Princess, escape to the past...  
**ChibiMoon**: No! I'm not going to leave you alone, Hotaru!  
**Moon**: ChibiMoon, I order you to escape!  
**Pluto**: Please, ChibiMoon, go to the 20th century, and give this (hands ChibiMoon her time key) to the Setsuna Meiou from the past... (Looks down)  
**Moon**: Leave now, ChibiUsa!  
**ChibiMoon** (tearfully): I want to stay... I understand that you want to save me... but can't you come back with me?  
**Moon** (sadly): You know that's impossible... there only can be one Serenity in each epoque... Please, go... I'm not going to die without giving a battle!  
**Diana** (comes running towards them, followed by Luna and Artemis): I'm going with you, ChibiUsa...  
**ChibiMoon**: Diana!  
**Saturn** (barely able to keep the barrier up, due to the constant attacks): Please, escape now... I can't hold this... up for much... longer...

ChibiMoon goes through the portal. A moment before the portal closes, ChibiMoon looks through the opening, and what she sees freezes her. Saturn, Pluto, Luna and Artemis are lying on the ground, visibly wounded, and Serenity is resisting Hunter's attacks with the Silver Crystal. As the portal is closing, the Crystal turns dark, and Serenity is blasted by a large number of energy beams, then she falls on her knees, in pain... ChibiMoon runs away, and Diana follows her.

**ChibiMoon** (while running, tearfully): I could have saved them!  
**Diana** (fighting back tears): Don't be silly... We... could have die if we stood there!  
**ChibiMoon**: I can't believe my mother is death... (Starts crying loudly)

Suddenly, the two spaceships pass them, blazing through the Time Tunnel, going to the past.

**ChibiMoon**: Masaka... They can travel through time!  
**Diana**: And they're going to arrive before us to the 20th century! Hurry up, Princess!

ChibiMoon runs with Diana on her arms and the scene fades back to the present.

**ChibiUsa**: The Senshi Hunters arrived earlier than me, and they planned to trap you, so when I arrive the 20th century, they would have me in the same situation that I was in the future...  
**Diana**: Luckily, we arrived just in time!  
**Usagi**: But we had the situation under control!  
**Mamoru**: I'll say, the situation had us under control...

Everyone laugh (even ChibiUsa, who still has tears on her cheeks)

**Haruka**: Now the team is complete, so we can beat those Senshi Hunters!  
**ChibiUsa**: Didn't you hear a single word of what I said Uranus?? (Turns away, upset)  
****

Setsuna: ChibiUsa is right... By what she told us, Senshi's powers can't destroy Hunter.  
**Usagi**: But we are not going to be defeated!  
**ChibiUsa**: I was willing to hear that from you, okaa-chan (she hugs Usagi)  
**Usagi**: ChibiUsa...

On Hunter's ship (what's left of it...), Vulture is preparing to go to his new hideout.

**Vulture**: Hunter-sama, I'm going to watch the Senshi from my hideout! (Hunter nods)  
**Hyena** (enters the room): we're finally free of the Chicken!  
**Vulture**: I'm the Vulture!  
**Hyena**: Whatever...  
**Vulture** Hmppf... I'm leaving! (Vanishes)  
**Hyena**: [At last he's gone! What a freak!]

Usagi and ChibiUsa are walking to their home, talking. Luna and Diana are on their shoulders.

**Usagi**: ChibiUsa, you still have the Luna-P??  
**ChibiUsa**: Luna-P magic! (The Luna-P appears on her hands) Yes, I still have it.  
**Usagi** (shrugs): Tell me... are you going to "idiotize" my family again with that?  
**ChibiUsa** (chuckles): No... I made it permanent last time I was here...  
**Usagi**: So they still remember you?  
**ChibiUsa**: Yeah.  
**Luna**: Sugoi! Her powers got better!  
**Diana**: Hai... Rei-chan, on the future, trained her psychic strength...  
**ChibiUsa** (picking on Diana's talk): ...Mako-chan my fighting skills, and Endymion and Pluto my attacks!  
**Usagi**: Well, ChibiUsa, we're here!

Usagi and ChibiUsa enter Tsukino's house, while the moon shines on the sky... and a black shadow pass through it...

* * *

### Episode 3 - Moon powers up!

* * *

Usagi enters her house, followed by ChibiUsa and the two kitties. Ikuko enters the living room, and is momentarily surprised by the new visitor, but then she embraces ChibiUsa.

**Ikuko**: ChibiUsa, it's been a long time since you visited us! How are you?  
**ChibiUsa**: Fine, thanks. (Shakes herself to dispel the sadness of her recent memories)  
**Usagi**: Well, ChibiUsa, go and wash your hands, because it looks like the dinner is ready... (Looks at the table, then frowns) _*Okaa-chan_, why is there an extra plate on the table?  
**Ikuko** (while ChibiUsa goes up to clean herself, followed by Diana): ChibiUsa's mother called me and told me she was coming.  
**Usagi** (freezes): [_*2 Nani???_ _*3 Masaka!_ (Looks at ChibiUsa's bag, then notices Luna-P's eyes are glowing) _*4 Sugoi!_ ChibiUsa really increased her psychic powers!] (To her mother) Oh, of course!  
**Kenji** (from the kitchen): ChibiUsa is back, _*5 Okaa-chan_?  
**Ikuko**: Yes, she's here!  
**Kenji** (enters the room just when ChibiUsa is coming downstairs): How are you, little girl?  
**ChibiUsa**: I'm fine, thanks! Sorry I didn't came for all this time, but...  
**Usagi**: I'm sure you've been busy studying! (Chuckles. ChibiUsa frowns)  
_*Mom  
*2 What???  
*3 Can't be!  
*4 Wow!  
*5 In this case, (dear) wife_

Diana motions Usagi to go upstairs. Usagi excuses herself and goes upstairs following Diana.

**Usagi**: So, Diana-chan, what did you want to tell me?  
**Diana**: I just wanted to warn you, Usagi... Serenity knew by Rei and Michiru's visions that no Senshi was going to survive the battle, so she planned to save her daughter. ChibiUsa doesn't know that...  
**Usagi**: So, my future self send you both here, and now... I must protect ChibiUsa... (Confident) I'm not going to fail!  
**Diana**: ChibiUsa told me that she wouldn't allow the same thing to happen to you...  
**Ikuko** (from downstairs): Dinner is ready!  
**Usagi**: I'm coming, Okaa-chan!

After the dinner, Shingo and ChibiUsa are playing with Shingo's videogame, and Usagi watches them.

**ChibiUsa**: Here I go!  
**TV** (Sakura's voice): _*Sho-o-ken_!  
**Shingo**: _*2 Nani da-?_  
**TV**: Bam! Bam! Crash! Argh!  
**ChibiUsa**: Yeah!  
**Usagi** (while watching the fight): [She plays better than Ami or Naru!]  
**Shingo**: Oh, Really? Take this!  
**TV** (Ryu's voice): _*3 Shin-Shoryuken!_  
**ChibiUsa**: Ack!  
**TV**: Bam! Bam! Bam! Crash! Aah...!  
**Shingo**: Yeah! Nani? She's still alive?  
**ChibiUsa**: Heh, heh... Here I come!  
**TV** (Sakura's voice): Spinning Dash Kick!  
**Shingo**: Ack!  
**TV**: Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Boooom!  
**ChibiUsa**: Too easy! (Chuckles)  
**TV** (Ryu's voice): Aaaaaarrrrrrgh!  
**Shingo**: Hrmph! I can't believe it... (Gets out of the room, fuming)  
**TV**: Sakura Wins!  
**ChibiUsa**: Who's next? (Giggles) Guess no one...  
**Usagi**: Wow, you play like an expert!  
**ChibiUsa**: Ami-chan taught me!  
**Usagi**: Ah! _*4 Sou ka.._  
_* Rising punch  
*2 What the-?  
*3 Real rising dragon punch  
*4 I see..._

A few hours later, Usagi and ChibiUsa are sleeping, while Diana and Luna are chatting on the roof.

**Luna**: So Serenity send you both to the past knowing she was going to die?  
**Diana**: Hai... (Cries) And I saw you and Art dead... (Buries her head on Luna's shoulder. Luna caresses her head)  
**Luna**: Cry if you need it, hunny. I understand how you feel...  
**Diana** (when she is able to talk again): Dad told me I had to come and protect ChibiUsa, because that was my duty... But I, like ChibiUsa, wish I stay there and died along with the others, too...  
**Artemis** (while jumping from the ground towards the roof): Don't say that, daughter! Now you both can change the future! (Lands on the roof, near Diana) (Writer's note: He just jumped a two story high house?? O.O)  
**Diana**: Actually, we have already changed it... We are here, and we can't go back to the future... So we must stay and protect Usagi from the Hunters...  
**Luna**: That's right, but... Tell me something... What is your special power?

Suddenly, a car comes flying towards them, and stops just in front of Luna, who is frozen in shock.

**Diana** (while moving the car back to its place with her mind): That answers your question, Okaa-chan?  
**Luna** (still shocked): Meow! Amazing!  
**Artemis**: _*Kirei!_  
_*Cool!_

Next morning, Usagi goes with ChibiUsa to a nearby park, and they both play and laugh lots. When the sun is about to set, Usagi tells ChibiUsa that they must return home.

**ChibiUsa** (mildly annoyed): I want to stay for a while longer!  
**Usagi** (calmly): No, ChibiUsa, we must leave!  
**ChibiUsa**: Why???  
**Usagi** (heart-shaped eyes): Because tonight Mamoru is coming to dinner with us...  
**ChibiUsa** (while dragging Usagi by the arm): Ok, let's go!  
**Voice** from the shadows: Stop right there, Senshi!  
**Usagi**: Oh, boy... Lemme guess... A Droid, right! (Duh! ^_^)

A Droid comes out from the shadows, ready to attack the girls.

**Usagi** (after making sure no one is looking at them): Moon Eternal Power...  
**ChibiUsa** (doesn't bother to look before transforming ^_^): Moon Crisis...  
**Usagi & ChibiUsa** (in unison): Make-up!

**Droid** (yawns): So? Are you going to fight or to run away?  
**Moon** (starting her usual speech): I'm the Sailor...  
**ChibiMoon** (interrupts Moon): ... Senshi that fights for love and justice! I'm Sailor ChibiMoon! And I'll punish you in the place of the Moon!  
**Moon** (mildly annoyed): I wonder why people keep stealing my lines?  
**ChibiMoon** (chuckles): _*Gomen_, Okaa-chan!  
**Droid**: Stop playing, little girls! Let's fight!  
**ChibiMoon**: As you wish, piece of cra... (The Droid catches her with a rope) Sailor Moon! Help!  
**Moon**: Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!  
_*Sorry / Excuse me_

The beam hits the Droid, but causes no harm. The Droid laughs evilly.

**Droid**: Don't worry, Sailor Moon... ChibiMoon is not going to suffer... too much...  
**Moon** (hiding behind a tree): Nani??  
**Droid**: Rex sent me to kill the little rabbit!  
**ChibiMoon** (fearful expression): Mommy, please help me!  
**Moon** (talking through her pocket communicator): Senshi, Sailor Moon here... I'm on the park near my home... And I need help now!  
**Mako** (from the comm): Usagi-chan! What happens?  
**Moon** (almost in panic): One of Rex's Droid captured ChibiMoon... And is trying to kill her!  
**Ami** (from the comm): He resists your attacks?  
**Moon**: My attacks are harmless!  
**Mamoru** (from the comm, calmly): Usako, please resist for a while! I'm on my way!  
**Mako**: I'm calling the Ayakashi sisters. Maybe they can get there sooner than we can!  
**Moon**: Ok, I'll try to free ChibiMoon... (Puts his pocket comm back on its place.)  
(Writer's note: They have pocket comms but they don't have pockets on their suits??? ^_^)

**Moon**: [ChibiMoon came back to save me... And now I must save her! Ok, if my attacks are not enough, maybe I must use my most powerful weapon...] (walks from behind the tree into Droid's view)  
**Droid** (looking at Moon, while ChibiMoon tries to escape from his grip): Oh well... The Eternal Useless comes to her doom...  
**Moon** (glares menacingly at the Droid): You are the doomed one! Silver Crystal, I summon you! Come to me!  
**ChibiMoon and Droid** (in unison): Nani???

The Silver Crystal appears in front of Sailor Moon, and goes into her brooch.

**Moon**: [Time for a real attack!] Moon Eternal Beam!  
**Droid**: Oh shoot!

A huge moonbeam takes off form the Crystal, and the Droid vanishes when it touches him.

**ChibiMoon** (runs towards Moon and embraces her): Mommy! You saved me!  
**Moon**: I'm not letting them harm you... Not while I'm alive!  
**Tuxedo** (comes running): Oh, well... Looks like I'm late again... (Suddenly, he freezes as he looks at Moon's brooch) Is that what I think it is?  
**Moon**: Hai! The Silver Crystal!  
**Tuxedo**: You know you can die using it!  
**ChibiMoon**: _*Chigau_! It's only dangerous for young Senshi... I will be able to use it when I grow up!  
**Tuxedo**: I didn't know that...  
**Moon**: Neither did I...  
**ChibiMoon**: You risked dying to save me??  
**Moon**: Yes, ChibiUsa... You mean too much for me, and I won't let you die!  
**Tuxedo**: Sorry I was late...  
**Usagi**: Actually, you're not late... you are just in time to go have dinner with us!  
**Mamoru**: Hai! Let's go Usagi!  
**Voice** from the shadows: Stop right there, Serenity!  
**ChibiUsa**: What the--?  
**Jupiter** coming from the shadows): Ok, girls! We're late again!  
**Beruche** (coming from the shadows along with her sisters): What? We lost shopping for nothing?  
**Petz** (chuckles): Beruche, you know we owe too much to Usagi... You shouldn't complain!  
**Mercury** (as the rest of the Senshi arrive the scene): Lucky! Danger is over!  
**Mars**: "Lucky"? I wanna fight! (Mercury giggles)  
**Pluto**: I'm glad you're okay, Small Lad... (Trails off as she looks Usagi's brooch) Is that the Silver Crystal?  
**Usagi**: Yeah. I just discovered I could use it without dying now...  
**Saturn**: Sugoi!  
**Venus**: Bad guys take care! The boss has a new toy now! (Everyone start laughing)  
_*Mistake/wrong_

Some minutes later, Usagi, Mamoru and ChibiUsa walk towards Tsukino's house.

**Mamoru** (playfully): _Oi_, ChibiUsa, you are not going to date me anymore? (Puts a mock sad expression)  
**ChibiUsa** (seriously): After what happened last time I fought by your side, I realized... (Trails off)  
**Moon** (remembering the battle against Neherenia): You realized what, ChibiUsa?  
**ChibiUsa**: Of how much you both mean to me... Don't worry, da... Mamo-chan, I'm not getting between you both anymore!  
**Mamoru** (smiles): ChibiUsa, you can call me dad... While it's not in public (winks)  
**ChibiUsa**: I see... Oh, By the way... there's a question I want to ask you...  
**Mamoru**: Say, Princess, what is your question?  
**ChibiUsa**: Errr... You and Usagi... You know... (Blushes slightly) already made _*C_?  
_(Writer's note: In Japan, the A-B-C basis is used to say how far you got with a person of the opposite gender. A=kissing B=petting/touching C=all the way D=pregnant)_

Usagi gets all red in embarrassment, and Mamoru looks at the sky, trying to ignore ChibiUsa's question... ChibiUsa tries to make them talk, but after a while, she realizes that they won't "confess". ^_^

* * *

### Episode 4 - Galaxia is dead?

* * *

Usagi, ChibiUsa and Mamoru enter to the Tsukino house. Ikuko and Kenji meet them in the living room.

**Ikuko**: _*Konbanwa_, Chiba-san!  
**Mamoru**: Konbanwa, Tsukino-san. (Politely) I would prefer you to call me Mamoru, not Chiba-san.  
**Ikuko**: Then, you can call me Ikuko, not Tsukino-san.  
**ChibiUsa**: Well, excuse me, I have something to do! I'll be right back!  
_*Good evening_

ChibiUsa goes up to Shingo's room.

**Usagi**: [Is she going to beat Shingo again?] Mom, what did you cook for tonight?  
**Ikuko**: It's already on the table! Go on, have a sit! (Motions to the dining room)

They all enter to the dining room. Mamoru looks at the food, then starts laughing. Ikuko can't understand what's so funny about her cooking.

**Ikuko** (mildly upset): Mamoru-san, what are you laughing at?  
**Mamoru** (points to the table): _*1 Odango_... (Chuckles)  
**Ikuko** (puzzled): _*2 Nani_???  
**Usagi** (smiles): _*3 Okaa-chan_, Mamo-chan calls me Odango...  
**Kenji** (grins): Let me guess... Odango _*4 Atama_?  
**Usagi** (start getting upset): Hai... (Frowns)  
**Mamoru** (caresses Usagi's cheek): That's one of the things I like about you, _*5 Usako_... Your hair...  
**Usagi** (heart-shaped eyes): Mamo-chan...  
**Ikuko**: Now I understand why she doesn't change her hairdress even when she goes to sleep... (Giggles)  
_*1 Meatball (actually, is a dessert: meat sweetened with cherry sauce)  
*2 What  
*3 Mother (in this case, mom)  
*4 Head  
*5 That can be translated as "the rabbit" (Usagi actually means hare, not rabbit)_

Suddenly, Shingo walks fuming down the stairs, and sits on the table, upset.

**Shingo**: _*1 Masaka_! That girl always wins!  
**ChibiUsa** (coming downstairs): Shingo-kun! I'm sorry, I didn't know that you don't like to loose...  
**Usagi**: It's my fault... I always let him win!  
**ChibiUsa**: Don't lie, Usagi! Ami-chan told me you are awful playing videogames!  
**Usagi** (downcast): Hai... It's true...  
**Mamoru**: Usako, don't be sad about that... I don't play well either...  
**Usagi and ChibiUsa** (in unison): Really??? _*2 Uso!_  
**Ikuko**: That's maybe because a person so nice as Mamoru-san won't be loosing his time on a videogames place...  
**Usagi** (smiles): Actually, he used to hang around Crown chasing girls younger than him. (winks to Mamoru)  
**Mamoru** (smiles): Why, Usagi-_*3 Obaa-chan_, don't tell me you are afraid that I could go and chase girls younger than you are? (Winks back)  
**Usagi** (fumes): Nani???  
**Mamoru** (defensively): _*4 Jodan_! You know you are the only one I love!  
**Shingo**: Anyway, I can beat ChibiUsa... All I need is a little practice...  
**Chibi**: That means you are not upset?  
**Shingo** (smiles): How could I be upset, if the girl that beats me is so _*5 kawaii_! (ChibiUsa blushes)  
**Usagi** (goes to Shingo and whispers to him): _*6 Oi_, Shingo-kun! You already have a girlfriend!  
**Shingo** (whispers back): _*7 Chigau_! Mika is my friend, nothing more! (Aloud) By the way you watch over ChibiUsa, it looks like you are her mother!  
_*1 Can't be  
*2 No way  
*3 Aunt/grandma or in this case, old woman  
*4 Joking/kidding  
*5 Cute  
*6 Hey  
*7 Mistake/wrong_

Usagi and Mamoru look at each other (Is it THAT obvious??? ^_^). After the dinner, Mamoru and Usagi go outside to talk.

**Mamoru**: ... and Motoki told me I could work at Crown.  
**Usagi**: Really? _*1 Kirei!_ (Downcast) Okaa-san says I'm too young to work...  
**Mamoru**: Chigau! Mako already started working as a waitress in a nearby _*2 kissaten_!  
**Usagi**: _*3 Mou..._ Maybe I can ask mom to let me work there... If Mako-chan is there, it's a safe place!  
**Mamoru**: Yeah... (Smiles) If someone picks on her, I'm sure he'll be wearing a cast for one month or so (laughs, Usagi starts giggling).  
**Usagi**: I think I'm going to need the money... college is expensive!  
**ChibiUsa** (comes from inside the house): As usual, Usako, you are looking for a reason to skip the study...  
**Usagi**: Chigau! I'm not!  
**ChibiUsa**: You are!  
**Usagi**: I'm not!  
**Mamoru** (shrugs, then in a mean tone): _*4 Urusee_! Both of you!  
**Usagi** (embarrassed): ... _*5 Gomen_, Mamo-chan. (smiles)  
**ChibiUsa** (equally embarrassed): Sorry about that... I'll try not to argue with you, okaa-chan!  
**Usagi**: _*6 Heiki_, ChibiUsa! I know you can't help it... me either! (Both girls start giggling)  
**Mamoru**: By the way, Usako... Want to go to Crown with me tomorrow? I mean, if you are not busy...  
**Usagi**: Hai!  
**Mamoru**: Well, then... (Looks at his watch) I gotta go now. See you tomorrow!  
**ChibiUsa**: Can I go with you tomorrow?  
**Kenji** (coming from inside): ChibiUsa! They might have things to talk about... Why don't you stay here instead?  
**ChibiUsa**: But Kenji-_*7 ojii-san_, I... (Looks pleadingly at Mamoru)  
**Mamoru**: Aaaahh... If Usagi says it's ok for you to go...  
**Usagi**: Heiki! The three of us will go tomorrow to Crown!  
_*1 Cool!  
*2 small cafe that serves soda, tea and light snacks  
*3 Oh...  
*4 Be quiet/Shut up *5 Sorry  
*6 It's ok  
*7 in this case, uncle_

Mamoru goes into his car (a red Ferrari) and drives away. Some minutes later, ChibiUsa, Diana, Luna and Usagi are on their room, preparing to sleep.

**Luna**: So, both of you trained your psychic powers on the future?  
**ChibiUsa**: Hai! I can do this... (Concentrates)  
**Luna**: Meow! (Feels something entering her mind, then dances through the room)  
**ChibiUsa**: See, mom, I can hypnotize anything with brain!  
**Usagi**: Heh... I wonder why Luna is affected... (Chuckles)  
**Luna**: Grrrr... (After ChibiUsa lets her go, she jumps to her shoulder, with her claws prepared and a mean look in her eyes)  
**Usagi** (Rudely): Luna, _*1 yamenasai!_  
**Luna**: I just wanted to let the Princess know that I don't like to be hypnotized!  
**ChibiUsa** (fearfully): Aaaahh... _*2 Wakatta!_  
_*1 Stop it!  
*2 Understood_

Suddenly, something hits Luna, sending her flying out the window. It was Diana who strokes her with a telekinetic wave. She hurries to the window, and sees Luna on the ground.

**Diana**: Okaa-san, _*1 Daijoubu?_  
**Luna** (dizzily): Hai! I guess... (Shakes her head)  
**Diana** (while levitating Luna to the room): Well, I didn't want to strike you that hard... Gomen!  
**Luna** (reaches the window): Heiki, Heiki!  
**Usagi**: Well, _*2 ojoo_-chan, time to sleep! Tomorrow we have a date with Mamo-chan!  
**ChibiUsa**: Mou... By the way, Usagi... You didn't answer my question...  
**Usagi**: Which one?  
**ChibiUsa**: The one I asked you when we were coming home... (Puts her hand in a _*3 C_ shape ^_^)  
_*1 Are you ok?  
*2 daughter  
*3 A-B-C= Japanese basis to tell how far you've got with a person of the opposite gender (A = kissing B = petting C = all the way D = pregnant)_

Usagi put her pillow on her head to hide her embarrassment. ChibiUsa, knowing she won't confess, turns the lights off.

Next afternoon, Usagi, ChibiUsa and Mamoru are walking towards Crown. Luna and Diana are following them without being noticed (like mother, like daughter ^_^). As usual, a HuntDroid comes out from the shadows (dressed like a policeman). The Senshi transforms and the fight begin.

**ChibiMoon**: Moon Tiara... Action!  
**Droid** (After the Tiara surrounds him like a lace): _*1 Kuso!_  
**Tuxedo**: Well done Ojoo-chan!  
**Droid**: This stuff is not going to beat me! (Frees himself from the Tiara, and tosses it away, hitting Luna, who falls to the ground, stunned)  
**ChibiMoon**: Luna, Diana! What are you doing here?  
**Moon**: Another kitty to spy on me? As if it weren't enough with Luna and Art...  
**Droid**: Hey, Sailor Scums! I'm waiting!  
**Moon**: You've chosen a bad day to attack me! I'm tired of your hunting, and also, this is the second date you interrupt! I'm going to blast you, HuntDroid! Moon Eternal Beam!  
**Droid** (jumps away from the beam, causing it to blast a wall, making a huge hole in it.): Hehehe... Missed me!  
**Moon**: _*2 Ikenne!_ (Lots of people get out from the wall) Gomen, _*3 minna-san_! Tuxedo, get him!  
**Tuxedo** (with his usual polite manners): Take this, stupid Droid!  
_*1 Netiquette violator  
*2 Another Netiquette violator  
*3 Everyone_

Tuxedo's rose wraps around the Droid, not allowing him to move.

**Droid** (realizing the helpless situation he's on): Hey guys... Lemme go... I promise I won't interrupt your dates again!  
**Moon**: I'm sure you won't, Droid! Moon Eternal Beam!  
**Tuxedo** (looks confused when the beam hits the Droid and he vanishes): Oi, wasn't them supposed to blow away??  
**Moon**: Well... let's go!  
**Hunter** (appearing from thin air): Wait, Senshi... I have something to show you!  
**ChibiMoon** (tearful): Bastard! Take this! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!

The beam gets Hunter off-guard, and he falls to the ground. Before he can recover, ChibiMoon is pointing at him with the Luna-P-Bazooka.

**ChibiMoon**: Say goodbye, _*Baka_!  
**Hunter**: Such manners! I'm not here to hunt you! The Droid failed, and I have rules! Today, at least, I'm not hunting you again!  
**Tuxedo**: Why are you here then, Hunter?  
**Hunter**: Just to show you this...  
_*Idiot_

A trophy case appears, and in it, are four tiaras... Sailor Moon freezes in shock when she realizes whom tiaras was those.

**Moon**: Masaka... Those tiaras belong to the StarLights and Galaxia... (Looks meaningful at Hunter) _*Yaro_! You killed them!  
**Hunter**: That's true... I killed Galaxia before realizing that Chaos was my father's real murderer... And the Star Lights... They where the Senshi that started my hunting... They were my three first preys!  
**ChibiMoon** (still pointing at Hunter with her Bazooka): Let me finish him, Okaa-san!  
**Moon**: No, ChibiUsa! You'll become him if you kill him...  
**ChibiMoon**: What do you mean?  
**Moon**: Vengeance is the reason why he's so evil!  
**ChibiMoon**: You're right... (The Bazooka turns back into Luna-P)  
**Hunter** (floats up): Oh, well... We'll meet again, Sailor Moon! And next time, I'll have the pleasure to hunt you!  
_*Netiquette violator_

Hunter vanishes. After going to Crown, Mamoru, ChibiUsa and Usagi walk back to Tsukino's house (didn't Mamoru have a car??? ^_^). Suddenly, ChibiUsa remembers something she wants to know...

**ChibiUsa**: Mou... I want you to answer me about.. You know... the question I made yesterday.  
**Usagi** (drags Mamoru away from ChibiUsa, then whispers to him): What a brat! Why she keeps asking us that?  
**Mamoru**: I don't know... What can we do about that?  
**Usagi**: Lemme think... Maybe an Eternal Beam will keep her calm (mock evil smile)  
**Mamoru**: I'm serious! If we don't answer, she'll keep on asking us... You know, if she can't get what she wants...  
**Usagi**: She'll keep on trying... Just like me...  
**Mamoru**: I'm going to tell her the truth! Aaaahh... If it's ok with you, I mean...  
**Usagi**: Hai... (To ChibiUsa) ChibiUsa, come here!  
**ChibiUsa** (coming towards them): So?  
**Mamoru**: Well... Aaaahh... The truth is... we...  
**Usagi**: What "tongue-tied" here is trying to say is that yes we'd already done that!  
**ChibiUsa**: Ok... I'm glad you could answer that question... Errr... How many times???

Mamoru winks at Usagi, and she winks back. Then, Mamoru gets a very serious look in his eyes.

**Mamoru**: Oh, well... To tell the truth... How many stars are in the sky?  
**ChibiUsa**: ... (tries to figure out what did Mamoru mean by that) ... (Her eyes bug out ^_^)  
**Usagi**: Oi, Ojoo-chan, it's a joke!  
**ChibiUsa** (still in awe): Really?  
**Mamoru**: Yeah! Just wanted you to learn that you shouldn't make a question if you're not ready to hear the answer...  
**ChibiUsa**: Oh, well... Maybe it's better for me not to know some things...  
They keep walking home, with the moon shining on the sky. Unnoticed by them, a strange, shapeless shadow passes through the moon.

**Shadow**: Very soon, Sailor Moon... You'll meet your slayer! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA...

**To be continued** 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi Part 4

#### Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi

### A prologue to Sailor Moon Future

* * *

## Part 4: Vulture's End

* * *

### Episode 1 - Mercury's last battle?

* * *

Usagi, Minako, Rei and Ami are on the Lupin _* Kissaten_, where Mako works. They're planning a trip to the mountains that weekend. _*Small cafe that serves light snacks and fast food_

**Ami**: I think it's gonna to be fun!  
**Minako**: Besides, it's only one week left before college starts...  
**Usagi**: Hai, and Mamoru said that he wanted to go... Just in case the Droids try to trap us there... He knows lots about hiking, too!  
**Rei**: Mamoru-san is a perfect guy! Not like Yuuichirou-kun, who is a perfect _*Baka_!  
**Minako**: You shouldn't talk that way about your boyf... _*Idiot_

Rei delivers a punch to Minako's stomach, sending her to the ground. Minako stands up, ready to give Rei a "Sailor-V kick", but both of them are stopped by Mako, who stands between them.

**Mako**: Now, girls, _*1 Yamenasai!_ I don't want fights at my job, _*2 Ne?_  
**Rei**: Hai, Mako... Well then, see you tomorrow! (Stands up to leave)  
**Usagi**: I'm leaving, too! Come on, Rei... Let's go!  
**Everyone else**: _*3 Sayonara_, Rei-chan, Usagi-chan!  
**Usagi and Rei**: Sayonara! (they leave)  
_*1 Stop it!  
*2 In this case, Ok?  
*3 Good bye_

Usagi and Rei start walking towards Hikawa Shrine. They walk silently for a few blocks, and then Usagi breaks the silence.

**Usagi**: Rei, _*1 Daijoubu?_  
**Rei** (frowns): Why do you ask?  
**Usagi**: Come on, Rei... I know you for several years now, and I know when something is bothering you...  
**Rei** (shrugs): Well, you know I can predict the future...  
**Usagi** (interested): What vision did you have, Rei?  
**Rei**: From this trip to the mountains, one of us is not going to return...  
**Usagi** (shocked): _*2 Nani?_  
**Rei**: I saw that one of the Senshi is not returning... But I didn't see who would be the one...  
**Usagi** (still shocked): _*3 Uso!_ I think is better for us not to go, then!  
**Voice** from behind: We will go to the mountains, Usako!  
_*1 in this case, Are you all right?  
*2 What?  
*3 No way!_

They turn around and see Ami walking towards them.

**Ami**: I heard what Rei said... And I'm not scared!  
**Rei**: Usagi, I saw that one of us is not coming back from the mountains... I didn't see anyone dying!  
**Usagi** (worried): But one of us is going to be captured!  
**Ami**: Usagi, you know I believe future can be changed...  
**Rei** (picking on Ami's talk): So we must try to avoid that future... But I think that we must fight our troubles, not try to hide from them...  
**Usagi** (nods): Ok... (Frowns) I'll see you tomorrow, then!

On his secret base (guess where is it located? ^_^) Vulture plans his next move.

**Vulture** (looking on the monitor): [So the Senshi are coming to the mountains tomorrow...] TwinDroid, I want to trap all the Senshi! Make no mistake!  
**TwinDroid 1**: As you wish, Vulture-sama! We will make sure...  
**TwinDroid 2**: ...to capture all Senshi!  
**Vulture** (grins evilly): All right, Sailor Moon... Let's see what you can do against two Droids attacking together... heh... hahahaha... Bwhahaha...

Next morning, Usagi and ChibiUsa wake up early and Mamoru picks them with his van. They make a few stops around the city, and after all the Senshi are in the van, they leave to the mountains.

**Haruka** (admiring the landscape): It's nice to be out of all that noise and craziness for a while...  
**Minako** (sighs): I dunno... I'm too used to noise and craziness...  
**Rei** (chuckles): I'm not sure about noise... But being Usagi's friend sure brings craziness to my life...  
**Mamoru**: Well, ladies... We're here! (Points to a dirt road) Now, we only have to go there (points to a clearing near the mountains, one mile away from the highway)

Some minutes later, Mamoru parks the van on the clearing, and the girls get out of the van, looking amazed at the surrounding mountains.

**Usagi** (looking at the mountains): _*1 Kirei!_  
**ChibiUsa**: _*2 Sugoi!_ We are going to climb that? (points to a high mountain)  
**Mamoru**: Nah... Too hard for beginners (chuckles. some of the girls frown) Okay, we better try that mount... It's not hard to climb, and we can even reach the top walking...  
**Minako**: It's ok for me...  
**Rei**: Heh... heh... Like usual... Minako dislikes the hard work... (Giggles)  
**Haruka** (while holding an angry Minako): Now girls keep calm! I'm not here to baby-sit you! (Michiru giggles)  
**Rei and Minako**: _*3 Wakatta..._  
_*1 Cool!  
*2 Wow!  
*3 Understood..._

After a long walk, they finally reach the top of the mount. The walk tired the entire group; even Mamoru is a little winded up. Ami sits for a moment to catch her breath.

**Ami**: I thought we'd never get to the top...  
**Usagi** (breathing hard): That walk was hard...  
**Mako**: Aaaahh... I think this can get worse (points behind Usagi and Ami)  
**Usagi** (turns around and see two identical Droids): _*Nani?_ Two Droids?  
**TwinDroid 1**: That's right, Sailor...  
**TwinDroid 2**: ...Moon, we are the...  
**TwinDroid 1**: ...TwinDroid and we came...  
**TwinDroid 2**: ...to capture you all!  
**Usagi**: Oh, yeah? Moon Eternal Power!  
**ChibiUsa**: Moon Crisis!  
**Usagi and ChibiUsa** (in unison): ...Make up!  
_*What?_

The Senshi transform and face the two Droids. Even outnumbered, the TwinDroids smile sure of their success.

****

Jupiter: Jupiter Oak Evolution!  
**TwinDroid 2**: heh.. Heh... Senshi's attacks are useless! (Parries the attack effortlessly)  
**Mars**: Mars Flame Sniper!  
**Venus**: Venus Love and Beauty Shock!  
**Mercury**: Shine Aqua Illusion!

This time the TwinDroids decide to jump out of the way of the attacks.

**Uranus** (glances at the Droids): All right you two! I'm going to show you real fighting! Uranus Space Sword Blaster!  
**TwinDroid 1** (deflects the beam, and hits Saturn): Hehehehe... No attack can beat us!  
**Uranus** (runs towards Saturn): Hotaru! Are you all right?  
**Saturn**: Don't worry about me! My healing powers will heal me soon! Go and fight them!  
**TwinDroids** (in unison): Enough! Time to catch them! (The two Droids merge into a mean looking, four armed Droid) Twin Beam!

The beams hit Moon and Mercury. Moon opens her wings and stop falling, but sees Mercury falling to the bottom.

**Mercury**: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa... (Disappears from Sailor Moon's view)  
**Moon**: _*1 Sonna!_ Mercury! (Flies back to the top, very mad)  
**TwinDroid**: Ohhh... The Senshi knows how to fly... Wonder if the other Senshi knows how to do it, too...  
**Moon**: Enough from you, _*2 Teme_... I'm going to avenge her death! Moon Eternal Beam!  
_*1 Impossible!  
*2 Netiquette violator_

The Droid takes the beam without even move from its place. Moon is utterly shocked.

**TwinDroid**: As I said before, no Senshi can beat us! Bwhahahahahaha...  
**Mars** (with fire in her eyes): I'm not going to let you live, scum!  
**TwinDroid**: Watch your mouth, girl!  
**Mars**: Now! (Her tiara flashes then turn totally red) Mars Fire Makeup!  
**TwinDroid** (stunned): What the f...?

A fire column surrounds Mars, and after some seconds, the fire goes off. Mars suit is changed. She now has wings on her back, and her suit looks exactly like Eternal Sailor Moon's one, except for the skirts, that are all red.

**Moon**: Eternal... Mars?  
**Mars**: Hai, Usagi! Now we'll show that Droids what team work means!  
**Moon**: [What is she planning?] Ok, Rei! Moon Eternal Beam!  
**Mars**: Mars' new attack! Mars Inferno Fire!  
**TwinDroid**: Waaaah... We're done!

Both beams hit the Droid, and it explodes loudly. Moon looks down the mountain, sadly. Mars punches the ground furiously. Tuxedo embraces Moon from behind. The other Senshi are downcast.

**Moon**: Sayonara, Ami-chan (tears flow from her eyes)  
**Mars**: Can't be true! It's all my fault...  
**Venus**: _*Chigau!_ All of us agreed to come here... (Looks down).  
**Pluto**: I guess we'll have to worry about that later! (Points to the center of the mount's top)  
**Tuxedo** (looks stunned as several Droids appear at once): Uh oh... Now we're in real troubles!  
_*Mistake! / Wrong!_

The Senshi look at the Droids. Five of them are coming towards them, while two stand back laughing. The situation looks pretty bad, and this time, there's nowhere to run...

* * *

### Episode 2 - ChibiMoon's new power!.

* * *

Vulture smiles evilly as he watches the Senshi, who are on top of a mountain surrounded by a group of Droids. Suddenly, the monitor changes from the scene of the battle to an angry Hunter looking at him.

**Hunter** (rudely): What was that stunt for, Vulture?  
**Vulture**: I... I don't know what you mean, sir...  
**Hunter**: Your stupid Droids killed one of the Senshi!  
**Vulture**: Sorry about that... But I'm going to trap all the other Senshi and bring them to you! I swear!  
**Hunter** (frowns): My hunting will not be completed now! (Pauses for a second) Ok, Vulture, if you bring all the Senshi to me... All which are still alive... I'll consider not punishing you for your mistake... (Screen goes black).  
**Vulture**: [Better I make something to bring all them alive, or I could die as well...] (Turns on a communicator) Droids, I want all them alive. And no mistakes this time!

Unseen by him, a figure in the shadows is listening to the exchange.

**Figure**: [Well, so this is Vulture's base... I better leave while I can...]

The figure dashes out of the room. Back in the mountain, the Droids are ready to attack the Senshi.

**Droid 1**: Attack!  
**Droid 2**: Take this, Senshi! (Fires a red beam towards Sailor Moon)  
**Saturn**: Silent Glaive Surprise! (Shields Sailor Moon) Hurry up and counter-attack! I can't hold the barrier for too long!  
**Mars**: Mars Inferno Fire! (The fire beam hits one of the Droids, who falls screaming out of the mountain) That one is for Ami-chan!  
**Neptune**: Deep Submerge! (Watches as one of the Droid gets hit by the attack, with no harm) _*Chikusho!_  
**Uranus**: Space Sword Blaster! (The attack cut one of the Droids in half) Sailor Moon! Why are you not fighting?  
**Tuxedo** (looks at Sailor Moon, who's standing still looking at the fight): Come on, Usagi! We need your help!  
**Moon**: I... can't...  
**Mars**: What? What's the problem?  
**Moon**: I... can't fight... Not without Ami...  
**Jupiter**: ...Oak Evolution (harmlessly hits one of the Droids) Usako! We are all in danger now!  
**Moon**: I... could have saved her... she was falling... and I just looked at her... (Tears start rolling down her cheeks)  
**Venus**: Love and Beauty Shock! (The Droids resist all the Senshi's attacks) They're strong!  
**Mars** (looks at Moon furiously): We need your help, Usagi! We are all going to die if you don't fight!  
**Moon**: [Rei-chan is right... I can allow no one else to die... I must fight...] (her thoughts are interrupted as one of the Droids grabs her by the waist] Kyaaa!  
**Droid 3**: Well that was an easy target! Heh... heh...  
**Tuxedo**: Sailor Moon!  
_*Netiquette violator_

Back on Vulture's hideout, he gets another call from the "boss".

**Hunter**: Vulture, it doesn't matter if you catch them this time or [as I'm sure will happen] you fail again... I'm not going to send more Droids for you. You are on your own now!  
**Vulture**: What?  
**Hunter**: You heard me, Vulture! I cannot allow more mistakes. This is your last chance to get the Senshi! (Screen goes black)  
**Vulture**: All right... I'm alone now... I have the Senshi trapped... And rules are not helping me... So I'll play on my own rules! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...  
_*Understood_

On the battlefield, the Senshi are struggling to keep fighting. Sailor Moon is trapped inside a forcefield, and watches the other Senshi sadly.

**Moon**: [Sorry, _*minna-san_... I failed you... If only there was a way to get out of here...  
**Pluto**: Dead Scream! (The attack is absorbed by one of the Droids) Damn! Our attacks are harmless, and there's still five Droids left!  
**Mars**: Mars Inferno Fire!  
_*Everyone_

The attack is deflected by one of the Droids, and goes directly in Venus' direction.

**Mars**: Minako! Watch out!  
**Venus** (shocked): Oh shoot!  
**Neptune** (gets on the attacks' path): Aqua Mirror Reflector!

The attack bounces on the mirror, and hits a Droid, destroying him.

**Venus** (still shocked): ... (recovers) T-thanks, Michiru-san!  
**Neptune** (Smiles): No problem... (Shrugs) I think Haruka was right... We'll have to baby-sit you two after all... (Chuckles)  
**ChibiMoon** (concerned): [There's still four of them... And they are resisting all our attacks... Maybe I should...] (looks at her mother, trapped on the forcefield) [... She'll probably not approve this, but I must do it... to save all of us...] All right, you dummy Droids! Time for real beating! Moon Future Make up!  
**Moon**: [What is she doing! She is not strong enough to stand that kind of power! She could die!]

A beam falls directly from the skies, and surrounds ChibiUsa. After it vanishes, ChibiUsa's suit changes to an Eternal suit, with wings and three pink skirts.

**ChibiMoon**: _*Sugoi_! I like this suit! (Looks straight at the Droids) Say your prayers, Droids!  
**Droid 3**: Oh... come... on! You are not Sailor Moon! You can't beat us! Bwhahahaha!  
**ChibiMoon** (sighs): [He's right... my attacks won't hurt them... only one attack can blast them...] Ok, as you wish! Future Silver Crystal! I need your power! Come to me!  
**Mars**: What?  
**Jupiter**: Can't be!  
**Tuxedo**: ChibiUsa! You could die!  
**ChibiMoon**: Don't worry, dad! I know how to use this thing! Moon Eternal Beam!  
**Droids 3 and 1** (watching as a moonbeam comes directly towards them): Uh oh....  
_*Wow_

Both Droids explode loudly, and Moon gets free from the forcefield. ChibiMoon suddenly looses her transformation, going back to Super Senshi, and falls to the ground. Mars catches her.

**Moon** (rushing to ChibiMoon): _*1 Ojoo-chan_, _*2 Daijoubu desu?_  
**ChibiMoon** (weakly): Hai... Now go and kick those Droids away... I'll be fine...  
**Moon**: Ok, Mars! Let's show them!  
**Mars**: Yeah! Mars Inferno Fire!  
**Moon**: Moon Eternal Beam!  
_*1 Daughter  
*2 Are you ok?_

Both beams hit the two remaining droids... But they absorb the attacks.

**Droid 6**: Hahaha... you all are tired, Senshi... Why don't you just come peacefully with us?  
**Jupiter** (rudely): We'll never give up!  
**Droid 5**: Then we'll have to kill you all!  
**Moon**: What! You are Hunter's Droids! You can't kill us!  
**Droid 6**: We are Vulture's Droids... And he ordered us to kill you all if we had to...  
**Voice**: I don't think so! Mercury Tsunami Wave!  
**Droids 5 & 6**: What the...?

A giant wave wipes the Droids out of the mountains. Moon looks to the origin of the wave, and sees Mercury standing there, looking at her.

**Moon**: Ami-chan! You're alive! (Rushes towards her)  
**Mercury** (hugs Moon): Of course I am! I didn't want to loose all the fun up here!  
**Mars**: So... my vision was wrong after all...  
**Mercury** (looks amused at Mars and ChibiMoon): Oh well... looks like I'm not the only one that got new wings...  
**Mars** (laughs): Yeah! I was so mad when u felt out of the mountain, that I just powered up and blasted one of the Droids.  
**ChibiMoon** (back to Eternal Senshi): And I didn't want Usako to think she's unique... So I used this (shows Mercury the Silver Crystal).  
**Mercury**: Oh ok... I have something to show you... I transformed when I was falling down... And I discovered something interesting inside a cave on this mountain...  
**Tuxedo**: What is it?  
**Mercury**: Vulture's secret base... We're right above it... and there (points at the center of the mountaintop) is where the Droids come from.  
**Moon** (firmly): All right, then! Let's beat that Vulture freak!

The Senshi start descending through the cave, while Vulture watches at them on the monitor.

**Vulture** (amused): [So they decided to pay me a visit? Let's make them feel at home!] (Turns back to face five evil-looking, tall Droids) ShadowDroids, I order you to stop them now!  
**Shadow**: At once, Vulture-sama! They're not going to escape from here! (The Droids leave)  
**Vulture**: Anyway... I'm going to fight Sailor Moon personally if she reaches me... It will be a pleasure to kill her with my own hands! Bwhahahahaha....

* * *

### Episode 3 - Vulture's last fight.

* * *

The Senshi starts walking through the caves inside the mountain, following Mercury's lead. They finally reach a room filled with wires and consoles. Five Droids are waiting there for them.

**Moon**: Oh well... More Droids to blast away...  
**ShadowDroid**: I don't think so... I'm ShadowDroid, the strongest of Vulture's Droids... and I'm here to seal your doom!  
**Jupiter**: I'll take that as a hostile welcome...  
**Droid 2**: You can bet it was!

Saying that, the Droid fires a dark beam towards Jupiter... She gets surrounded by a dark forcefield, and the other Senshi try to free her, without much success.

**Mars**: Free my friend now creep, or I'll have to slice you in half!  
**Droid 2**: Oh, the girl is though! I'm scared! Heh... heh...  
**ShadowDroid**: Attack!  
**Droid 3**: At once!

Several beams are fired at the Senshi, but all of them manage to escape the blasts. Jupiter looks at the battle, knowing she can't escape from the forcefield.

**Jupiter**: Moon, you are the only one that can blast those Droids!  
**Moon**: Hai! Moon Eternal Beam!  
**Droid 4**: _*1 Yabai!_ (Explodes as the beam hits him) **Mars**: My turn! Mars Inferno Fire!  
**ShadowDroid**: Heh... heh... You have to do something better than that, Senshi! (Reflects the beam towards Mars, who falls unconscious to the ground)  
**Tuxedo**: Mars! Take this, Droid! (Tosses lots of roses towards ShadowDroid)  
**ShadowDroid**: _*2 Teme_! (Tries to free from the roses, but they're too much for his strength) Droids, blast the Senshi while I try to free myself!  
**Droid 5**: Take this, Sailor Scum! (Tries to blasts Neptune, but she reflects the beam with her mirror, and he explodes)  
**Neptune**: You see, you are not the only one that can make that... (Chuckles)  
_*1 Bad/terrible  
*2 Netiquette violator_

ShadowDroid finally gets free of the roses, and charges Tuxedo. His charge is cut down by Uranus, who embeds her sword on his chest.

**ShadowDroid** (looking at the sword): Funny! It tickles!  
**Uranus** (stunned): _*1 Masaka!_  
**ShadowDroid** (takes the sword out of his chest and breaks it in half): You'll have to try harder if you want to kill me, girl!  
**Moon**: Now I'm angry! _*2 Minna_! Together, now! Moon Eternal Beam!  
**Mars**: Inferno Fire!  
**Mercury**: Tsunami Wave!  
**Venus**: Love and Beauty Shock!  
**ChibiMoon**: Moon Eternal Beam!  
**Tuxedo**: I'll catch your attention now! (Tosses some roses towards ShadowDroid)  
**Uranus** (rudely): _*3 Chikusho_! You broke my sword and you'll pay for that! World Shaking!  
**Neptune**: Deep Submerge!  
**Pluto**: Dead Scream!  
**ShadowDroid** (watches helplessly as the attacks fly towards him): _*4 Shimatta!_  
_*1 can't be! / Impossible!  
*2 Everyone  
*3 Netiquette violator  
  
*4 Netiquette violator_

The Droid explodes, and the other Droids, seeing the helpless situation they're on, teleport away. Jupiter is released from the forcefield. Just then, Vulture teleports into the room. He watches the wrecked Droids, then glares evilly at Sailor Moon.

**Vulture**: Well done Sailor Moon... You've beaten my best Droid... Anyway, now I'll have to torture you for that! Bwhahahahaha...  
**Moon**: We'll see if you can beat me now! Last time we fought, my attacks were weaker...  
**Vulture**: I know... But I'm sure that weak attack can't even harm me!  
**Mars** (impatiently): Are we going to talk or to fight?  
**Moon**: Right! Attack!

Again, all the Senshi use their attacks against Vulture. The cave starts falling apart, but Vulture is still on his place, unharmed.

**Moon**: _* Nani?_  
**Vulture**: Heh... heh... You have so funny and weak attacks... But I guess I'll have to cut this useless fight now! Vulture's Wrath!  
**Saturn**: Silence Glaive Surprise! (Manages to shield only Neptune and Uranus)  
**Uranus** (watches all the other Senshi get trapped): Enough! Now you'll see our power! Uranus Storm Makeup!  
**Neptune** (while the cave keeps falling apart on them): Yeah! Neptune Ocean Makeup!  
_* What?_

Both Senshi upgrade to Eternal Senshi, then they look menacingly at Vulture.

**Uranus and Neptune** (in unison): Let our friends free, freak!  
**Vulture**: And what if I don't?  
**Uranus**: Uranus Rock Sword! (A sword appears on her hand, and she uses it to toss several rocks towards Vulture)  
**Neptune**: Neptune Deep Pressure! (A water bubble surrounds Vulture, and the pressure inside it goes to amazingly high levels)  
**Vulture**: Still too weak for me! (Gets free of both attacks) Hehehehe... I don't think you can beat me, little girls...  
**Uranus**: Neptune, we'll have to use our combined strength!  
**Neptune**: I'm ready!  
**Uranus**: You know we could die if we use all that power...  
**Neptune**: It doesn't matter if I can die at your side (she leans closer to Uranus and kisses her full on the lips) Let's free our friends!

On the forcefield, all the other Senshi have stunned expressions on their faces.

**Moon**: _* Sugoi!_ I never thought they could really kiss each other...  
**Mercury** (absolutely stupefied face): Th-they... kissed????  
**Mars**: It doesn't look bad to me...  
**ChibiMoon**: That was cool!  
_* Wow!_

Meanwhile, both Uranus and Neptune are gathering large amounts of energy on their hands. They put their hands together and a huge ball of energy forms on them.

**Uranus and Neptune** (in unison): Pressure Sword Attack! (A huge explosion starts on their hands, and Vulture is sent flying away when it reaches him)  
**Saturn**: [Wow! That was almost as powerful as my attack!] (Watches both Uranus and Neptune fall to the ground after the attack is over) [Oh, no!] (She dashes towards the couple, and confirms what she feared) [Their attack... as mine... caused their deaths...] (Sees Vulture trying to stand up, bleeding, and gets a determined look on her eyes) Oh, no! You won't escape! Not after My friends died by your fault! Saturn's Death Makeup!  
**Vulture** (watches Saturn upgrading, then sighs): Oh boy... I think I had enough of those Eternal Senshi for one day...  
**Saturn**: And it'll be the last day for you! Saturn Dead Blow!  
**Vulture** (As another explosion blows him away) Noooooooo.... (He slams on the rock wall and falls dead to the ground)  
**Moon** (as the forcefield vanishes): Saturn! Are they...?  
**Saturn** (sadly): Hai...  
**Tuxedo** (starts carrying Uranus on his shoulder): Let's get out of here! This place is about to collapse!  
**Jupiter** (carries Neptune on her shoulders as she runs): Let's go!  
**Everyone else** (start running to the exit): Hai!

The Senshi get out of the mountain just as it collapses. They look back to the mountain, and then Tuxedo and Jupiter put Uranus and Neptune's limp forms on the ground.

**Moon** (tearful): Damn that Vulture! They died trying to kill him...  
**Mars** (sadly): He's dead now... But look at the cost...  
**Saturn** (looks away): I... I think I can do something about this...  
**Pluto**: What do you mean, Hotaru?  
**Saturn**: If my healing power were upgraded... then maybe I...  
**Venus** (picking on Saturn's speech): ...can revive them???  
**Saturn**: I think I can... let me try!  
**Moon**: Do it, Hotaru!  
**Saturn**: Ok... Saturn Resurrection!

Saturn's glaive starts glowing, and a blue light surrounds Neptune and Uranus. There's a moment of silence, and then they both open their eyes.

**Uranus**: Huh? I'm alive!  
**Neptune**: But how?  
**Saturn**: Well... Let us say that there's more Eternal Senshi now...  
**Neptune**: Well, Hotaru-chan... You look great on that suit!  
**Saturn** (giggles): "Angel of Destruction"... I think this name fits better on me now...  
**Venus**: [Why can't I get those kinda powers?]  
**Tuxedo**: Well, my friends, I think we had enough of the mountains for the day!  
**Usagi** (nods): Let's go home!

The Senshi get ready for returning to the city, while Hunter watches them through a monitor (Writer's Note: boy, he has cameras everywhere or what? ^_^). He smiles evilly.

**Hunter**: Well, Sailor Moon, you got rid of one of my soldiers... Now let's see if you can beat my next general...  
**Hyena**: I'm ready to attack, Hunter!  
**Hunter**: Not today... remember the rules!  
**Hyena**: Yes, Hunter... [Damn rules!] (Goes out of the room)

Unnoticed by Hunter or the Senshi, Rex's ship pass through the sky.

**Rex**: The time for my revenge has come! Soon, I'll teach Hunter that I'm better than he is!

After Rex's ship flies away, a familiar shadow appears on the sky, following the Senshi back home, it's red eyes glowing.

**Shadow**: Sailor Moon is getting a better fighter everyday... and so do her friends... Soon, they'll be strong enough to defeat Hunter... And that day, my hunting will begin!

**To be continued...** 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi Part 5

#### Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi

### A prologue to Sailor Moon Future

* * *

## Part 5: Friend Or Foe?

* * *

### Episode 1 - Hyena's first attack! Naru-chan in troubles!

* * *

Usagi is walking home after buying all the stuff she needs for the college.

**Usagi** (carrying some bags): [Well, I only have one week before classes start. I want to have fun, and now Vulture is not around, so I'm not worried]  
**Luna** (jumps on Usagi's shoulder): You know you should start preparing for classes, and not fooling arou-- (Usagi gags her)  
**Usagi**: I just bought all that I needed for college!  
**Luna**: Oh... Well, then you really are going to study hard?  
**Usagi**: Yeah... And besides, Vulture is not here to break my concentration...  
**Luna** (shakes her head): Remember ChibiUsa said there was four generals on Hunter's army... I'm sure one of the three remaining generals will be hunting us soon...

On hunter's ship, Hyena is watching the exchange on one of the monitors.

**Hyena**: You don't know just how right you are, Luna...  
**Hunter** (enters the room): Hyena, is your plan ready?  
**Hyena**: Hai... I'm going to attack her directly!  
**Hunter**: That's not going to work, you know... Vulture tried it, and failed...  
**Hyena**: Vulture was a weakling! Besides, I can use some of my tricks...  
**Hunter**: Just remember... Follow the rules or you're out!  
**Hyena**: Hai, Hunter! (As Hunter leaves the room) [Damn rules... but I love him anyway...]

Meanwhile, Usagi is at home, in her bedroom.

**Usagi** (to ChibiUsa): _*1 Ne_, _*2 ojoo-chan_, are you ready for highschool?  
**ChibiUsa**: If there's no escape...  
**Usagi** (chuckles): Just like me when I was your age...  
**ChibiUsa**: Hmpf! (Pauses) I think school is not that bad... studying is the part I hate...  
**Usagi**: Yeah... I did hate it, too...  
**ChibiUsa**: You did hate it? I know you still hate it!  
**Usagi**: Hmmm... (Nods) A little... But I'm doing it because I want to have a future...  
**ChibiUsa** (sighs): Future...  
**Usagi**: Oh... _*3 Gomen_, ChibiUsa...  
**ChibiUsa** (sadly): _*4 Heiki_... _*5 Okaa-chan_... (Leaves the room)  
**Usagi**: [Oh... She is still hurt for what happened in Crystal Tokyo...]  
_*1 in this case, Tell me  
*2 Daughter  
*3 Sorry/Excuse me  
*4 It's alright/ok  
*5 Mother/mom_

Usagi keeps silent for a moment, and then she notices someone's knocking the door. She goes downstairs and opens it.

**Usagi**: Naru-chan! Come in!  
**Naru**: _*1 Gomen kudasai!_ How was your trip?  
**Usagi**: Well, it was great! We climbed a mountain... the view was wonderful!  
**Naru**: Really?  
**Usagi**: Yeah... (Realizes something)...sorry I didn't invite you to come...  
**Naru**: Heiki, heiki! Besides, Umino invited me to the movies.  
**Usagi**: Oh... _*2 Sou ka_... Say, you want to go shopping?  
**Naru**: No... I had enough shopping today... I had to buy lots of stuff for the college...  
**Usagi**: Yeah, me too... What about the Crown?  
**Naru**: That sounds great! Let's go!  
**Usagi** (to her mother): _*3 Itte kimasu_!  
**Ikuko** (from the kitchen): _*4 Itte rasshai_!  
_*1 Please excuse me (formal greeting when entering a house)  
*2 I see  
*3 Let's go/We're leaving  
*4 Come back soon_

The girls walk to Crown. As all you can guess, Luna follows them without being noticed (Writer's note: Is Luna that good on hiding, or is just that Usagi is clumsy?).

**Luna** (hiding behind a tree): [I have a bad feeling about today...]  
**Naru**: Usagi, I wanted to ask you something...  
**Usagi**: Yes?  
**Naru**: Last time we went to Crown... That monster that appeared... He first said he was looking for Sailor Moon... But then he saw you, and I remember that he said it was you who he was looking for...  
**Usagi**: [Oh, no... She got me there... What can I say?] Hmmm... Aaaahh... Well...  
**Luna**: [Naru-chan is smart... I think she finally realized Usagi is Sailor Moon]  
**Naru**: So, Sailor Moon, ain't you going to tell me something to make me think you are not who I think you are?  
**Usagi**: Well, Naru-chan... The truth is... [What can I say?] The truth is that I'm--

Usagi is interrupted by Hyena teleporting right in front of her. She is stunned for a while, but then she looks at Hyena right in the eyes.

**Usagi** (rudely): Who are you and what the hell you want?  
**Hyena** (chuckles): Come on, Sailor Moon... Drop the act! You know exactly why I'm here!  
**Naru**: [I knew it!]  
**Hyena**: So, are you going to fight or what?  
**Usagi**: [_*1 Yabai!_ I can't reveal my identity to Naru... But if I don't transform, Hyena is going to trap me...] (she notices Luna standing on a tree. Luna nods at her) All right, you freak! Moon Eternal Power!  
**Naru** (shocked): Usagi??  
**Hyena** (angrily): [I can't believe she dared to show her true identity to her friend... I was expecting to trap her while she was not transformed...]  
_*1 Bad/terrible_

Usagi transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon. Naru looks at her, in awe. Hyena stands still, unsure of what to do.

**Moon**: So, freak, tell me your name before I blast you as I blasted Vulture!  
**Hyena** (rudely): You did not kill Vulture! It was those _*1 Otemba_ friends of yours... My name is Hyena, and I'm your doom!  
**Moon**: Less talk and more action... Moon Eternal Beam!  
**Naru** (watches Hyena being hit by the beam): _*2 Sugoi!_ Go Usagi!  
**Moon**: Thanks Naru-chan! (Moon talks through her communicator) All the Senshi! This is Sailor Moon! A new freak appeared! I think I'll need some help!  
**Pluto and Mercury** (from the comm): We are just a few blocks away. We'll be there in a minute!  
**Moon**: _*3 Wakatta_! (Turns her comm off)  
**Hyena** (coming through a hole in a wall, rudely): _*4 Bukkoroshite yaru..._  
**Naru**: Hey, watch your mouth, scum!  
**Hyena**: And you watch this! (She runs towards Naru and puts her claws on Naru's throat)  
**Naru** (gulps noisily): Sailor Moon, help me!  
**Hyena** (menacingly): Stay where you are, or I'll have to cut her cute face...  
**Pluto** (comes running): Hey you freak! Leave Naru-chan alone!  
**Mercury**: Your fight is with us, you b****!  
**Hyena**: Heh... heh... You can't touch me... If you try, your friend is going to need some makeup, too (put her claws around Naru's face) know what I mean?  
**Voice** from the shadows: That's not the way I taught you to fight, honey...  
**Hyena** (turns back in surprise, while holding Naru): Hunter... what are you doing here?  
**Hunter**: I'm here to make sure that the rules are respected! _*1 Tomboy (rudely)  
*2 Wow!  
*3 Understood  
*4 Netiquette violator_

Saying that, Hunter blasts Hyena away from Naru. She looks at her, shocked.

**Hyena**: Why did you do that? I love you... That's why I'm trying to trap the Senshi...  
**Hunter**: I love you, too, Hyena... But I don't need another traitor in my army...  
**Hyena**: What do you mean?  
**Hunter**: Just follow the rules... Dear... (He vanishes)  
**Hyena** (turns back her attention to the Senshi): So... your friend is safe... but the rules don't say anything about this! (She runs to Mercury, and grabs her as she did to Naru)  
**Mercury**: Hey! Lemme go you freak!  
**Moon**: Now what? I can't use my beam... I can't use it if Ami-chan is on the beam's way...  
**Pluto**: So, it's time to use all of my power... All right, Hyena! There I go! Pluto's Time Makeup!

Pluto transforms into Eternal Pluto. Hyena looks at her, unimpressed.

**Hyena**: And you think that should scare me? Nice suit, though... (^_^)  
**Pluto**: Now you'll see my power! Pluto Time Disruptor!

Pluto's Garnet Rod flashes twice, and an energy beam hits Hyena. She is instantly frozen, and Mercury frees herself from Hyena's grip.

**Mercury**: Pluto... what was that?  
**Pluto**: I freezed her on time...  
**Naru**: Sugoi!  
**Mercury**: So, I must suppose that Naru-chan knows about you, right?  
**Naru**: Hai, Ami-chan.  
**Usagi**: Heh... heh... I guess is not hard to figure out who the Senshi are now, _*1 Ne_, Naru-chan?  
**Naru**: Easy... Tuxedo is, undoubtedly, Mamoru...  
**Pluto**: Oh well... guess it had to happen sooner or later...  
**Naru**: It's a shame, anyway...  
**Usagi**: If you mean that I lied to you all this years, I...  
**Naru**: No... Not that... Just that I think I'm so smart... And I didn't notice that the only girl in Japan who wore her hair in such a silly way was you...  
_*1 In this case, right_

The girls laugh, but they stop as Hunter appears again.

**Moon**: Oh, boy... What do you want, Hunter?  
**Hunter** (picks Hyena's limp form): Just came to take her home...  
**Pluto**: Don't worry... she'll recover in a couple of hours...  
**Hunter**: I'm not worried about her, but about her attitude... (He vanishes)  
**Moon**: I guess they are more than comrades...  
**Mercury**: Yeah... anyway, what were you both doing together?  
**Naru**: We were going to Crown... wanna come?  
**Mercury**: Hmmm... I have to stud-- (Pluto gags her)  
**Pluto**: Come on, Ami-chan! Have fun once in your life!  
**Mercury**: I wonder why everyone's telling me that these days...

The girls laugh again, and then they start walking to Crown. On the sky, a shadow passes through the sun...

* * *

### Episode 2 - Hyena vs. Jaguar!

* * *

In her house, Usagi was talking with Ami on her bedroom. Luna was sitting on the desk, listening to them.

**Ami**: ... and I think you made the right choice, Usagi! Naru deserved to know the truth... she was your friend since elementary school!  
**Usagi**: Hmmm... I don't know... I feel like she's still upset about that... I should have told her about my identity before...  
**Luna**: What's done is done, Usagi. Now we have to think on how to defeat Hyena and Hunter.  
**ChibiUsa** (rushing into the room): Hey! Hurry up and see what's on TV!  
**Ami**: Something's wrong, ChibiUsa?  
**ChibiUsa**: One of Hunter's generals took the shopping mall a few blocks away from here! He's got all the people as his hostages!  
**Usagi**: What? Let's see that!

They all rush down the stairs, just in time to see the news report from outside the mall.

**Reporter 1** (from the TV): ... and it looks like this madman wants the Senshi to go there, or he will kill all the people inside the mall. We'll be back with more on fift...  
**Usagi**: We're not going to make him wait! Let's go! Luna, contact the others!  
**Luna**: Hai!  
**Usagi**: [It doesn't sound like Hunter's style...]

Meanwhile, on Hunter's ship, Hyena is telling Hunter some bad news.

**Hyena**: Hunter, it looks like that freak Jaguar betrayed us! He took the mall!  
**Hunter**: Damn! Why is everyone betraying me? (Glances meaningfully at Hyena) I hope you won't betray me, _* anata_...  
**Hyena**: Don't worry, Hunter... I love you more than anything... I cannot betray my feelings, so I could never betray you...  
**Hunter**: Better do not... (Leaves)  
_* Dear_

Near the mall, Usagi, Ami and ChibiUsa are trying to figure out what to do.

**Usagi**: Did you discover any entry, Ami-chan?  
**Ami** (typing on her computer): No... It seems like all the building is surrounded by an energy field... only the main entrance is opened... looks like a trap to me...  
**Usagi** (sighs): It looks that way to me, too... but something tells me Hunter didn't plan this...  
**Jupiter** (from behind them): Oh boy! You are talking again about how good Hunter is?

Usagi turns around and sees all the Senshi, Luna, Artemis, Diana and Tuxedo.

**Tuxedo**: Why haven't you transformed yet?  
**Usagi**: I wanted to see if there was some way to enter...  
**Mars**: Only the main entrance is opened... And listen to this... That guy, Jaguar, is not following Hunter's orders.  
**Mercury**: How did you know that?  
**Mars**: Seems like my Eternal transformation upgraded my psychic abilities as well... I can read people's mind now...  
**Moon**: _* Sugoi!_ (Thinks it over again) Does that mean you're reading our mind right now?  
**Mars** (shakes her head): I'm not going to use this new power for fun...  
**Neptune**: [I wonder if I have new psychic powers, too...]  
**Luna**: Senshi, once again innocent people is suffering. You must stop Jaguar before it's too late!  
**Venus**: But we're walking into a trap!  
**Moon** (sighs, then smiles): Like if we haven't done this before...  
**Mercury**: You're right... But we defeated all our previous enemies... This time is not going to be different!  
**Moon**: Let's go, team!  
**Everyone else**: Yeah! (They rush towards the mall)  
_*Wow!_

Meanwhile, at Tomou's house, someone knocks on the door.

**Souichi Tomou** (opens the door): Oh, welcome! Usagi is not here... She went with Hotaru to the shopping mall.  
**Girl 1** (standing outside the door): I'm not looking for her, Professor Tomou... I was looking for you...  
**Souichi Tomou**: I see... What can I do for you?  
**Girl 1**: Well, let me explain...

The Senshi reached the main entrance of the mall. The door opens, and they enter.

**Jupiter**: Where are you, freak? We are waiting for you!  
**Jaguar** (appears from thin air in front of the group): Wait no more...  
**Uranus**: Well, a**h**e, what do you want?  
**Jaguar**: I want you to come peacefully with me... Rex is waiting for you all...  
**Moon**: I knew it! You betrayed Hunter!  
**Jaguar**: Let's just say I want to stay on the winning side...  
**Tuxedo**: No way we're going to be defeated without fighting!  
**Jaguar** (getting angry): If you don't come with me peacefully, I'll kill all the people in this mall! (Shows the Senshi an image of people surrounded by Droids) It's your choice! Their lives... or yours! BWHAHAHAHAHA...  
**Moon**: _* Kuso_! Looks like we have no choi...  
_* Netiquette violator_

Moon is interrupted by Hyena's sudden entrance on the mall (through a wall).

**Hyena** (mockingly): Hehehe... Looks like that forcefield wasn't so strong after all... (Turns serious) Jaguar-kun! Stop this nonsense now, or die!  
**Jaguar**: You'll have to stop me, then!  
**Venus**: Oh well... now we have two freaks to beat...  
**Hyena** (meaningfully): I'm not here to hunt you today! Go now and take the people out of here! I'll stop Jaguar!  
**Moon**: [Never thought I was going to be helped by Hunter's henchmen...] Un! Let's go team! (The Senshi rush into a corridor)  
**Jaguar**: Well, Hyena-chan... Let's see if you are good enough to touch me...  
**Hyena**: Yaaaaaa! (Does a flying kick, sending Jaguar crashing through a wall) Is that good enough? (Chuckles)

The Senshi arrive the store where the Droids had the people in.

**Droid 1** (sees the Senshi entering): Kill everyone! The Senshi are not going to take this people outta here! (loads his weapons and aims at a girl)  
**Girl 2**: Kyaaaaaaaa!  
**Pluto**: No way! Pluto Time Disruptor!  
**Droid 2** (aiming at the crowd): What th--

Pluto's attack freezes all the Droids and the Senshi take the people out the mall. Hyena and Jaguar are still fighting inside, but Hyena is loosing.

**Jaguar** (Blasts Hyena away): Ready to die, dear?  
**Hyena**: _* Kono_!  
**Jaguar** (blasts her again): Such manners! I'm not afraid of your words, dear!  
**Hyena**: Then be afraid of this! (Starts gathering energy, and glares at Jaguar)  
**Jaguar**: Oh... you want to be rude? Then, I have no choice! (Gathers energy and fires a black beam towards Hyena)  
**Hyena**: Take this, scum! (Fires her beam towards Jaguar)  
_* Netiquette violator_

Outside the mall, the Senshi are on a roof, looking at the mall. People on the street stare to the roof where the Senshi are, and some people even try to get an autograph. Suddenly, the Senshi turn their attention towards the mall that explodes inside the forcefield. 

**Uranus**: What the hell?  
**Pluto**: I guess the battle inside there was hard...  
**Neptune**: Hyena was there...  
**ChibiMoon**: She helped us...  
**Mars**: She's still alive... I can feel her...  
**Moon**: Umm... Is kinda bad that the building was destroyed... but we could rescue the people inside there in time!  
**Reporter 2** (from above them, on a helicopter): Sailor Moon! What happened inside there?  
**Moon** (to the others): Uh oh... We've got company...  
**Reporter 2** (going down a ladder from the copter, to the camera): An exclusive interview to the Senshi that saved the hostages! Only here, on channel 3!  
**Mars** (telepathically, to Moon): [Sometimes I wish Hunter would appear and blast those reporters away...]  
**Moon**: I think is time to use our special move to escape this menace. (points to the crowd of reporters coming into the roof)  
**Tuxedo**: Well, girls, see you later (does a 10-story high leap and lands on a nearby roof, then leaps again out of view)  
**Venus**: Ready?  
**Everyone** (join hands and concentrate): Sailor.... Teleport! (They vanish)  
**Reporter 3** (just coming into the roof): Damn! Those Senshi are hard to catch!

On Rex's Ship, Rex is looking through the monitor to where the Senshi were.

**Rex** (smiles): I agree to that reporter... they hard to catch... but it's not impossible!  
**Jaguar** (teleports in): Sir! Sorry about the failure! That b**** Hyena got on my way!  
**Rex**: What about the Droids?  
**Jaguar**: All destroyed... _* Gomen_...  
**Rex**: Whatever... Go make some more Droids!  
**Jaguar**: Hai! (Gets out of the room)  
_* Sorry/Excuse me_

Hyena appears on Hunter's ship, totally bruised.

**Hunter**: Hyena, What happened? The buiding exploded...  
**Hyena** (weakly): Sorry, but Jaguar escaped... He was stronger than what I thought... (Collapses on his arms)  
**Hunter**: Hyena! _*1 Daijoubu?_  
**Hyena** (nods, and gets back to her feet): I only need to rest for a while...  
**Hunter**: Then go and sleep for a while, dear... (She gets out of the room).  
**Lion** (enters as Hyena leaves, and watches her go away): [Hmmm... looks like Jaguar beaten Hyena... _*2 Kawaiisou..._] (turns to Hunter) Sir! When it's going to be our next attack?  
**Hunter**: They are going to start college in a couple of days... Let's wait till then...  
**Lion**: Alright! And what about Rex and Jaguar?  
**Hunter**: I already have my probes looking for them... Looks like the hunting is getting interesting... anyway, I'll be the winner! (Laughs wickedly)  
_*1 Are you ok?  
*2 Poor, unfortunate_

* * *

###  Episode 3 - Enter Sailor Earth.

* * *

Juuban college campus main plaza, early in the morning. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Mako and Minako are listening to the college entrance ceremony. The place is packed with parents and new students seated on folding chairs. Even more of them stand in the courtyards ringing the plaza. Usagi, Ami and Usagi's mother are sitting together on the second row of seats. On the central podium, the master of ceremonies welcomes the new students and their parents to that important occasion.

**MC**: ...are a testament to the work and study ethic that is so important to Japan! Be proud of your accomplishments, for you are the...  
**Usagi** (whispers to Ami): So which major did you take?  
**Ami** (whispers back): Why, Biology, of course! I want to be a doctor.  
**Usagi**: I took Literature.  
**Ami** (surprised): _* Nani?_ Literature?  
**Usagi**: Yeah. I have a big imagination, so I thought I could become a writer.  
**Ami**: And what can you write about?  
**Usagi**: Science fiction, for one. I sure can write interesting stories about UFOs and time travelling...  
**Ami** (giggles): Sure you can! (Usagi giggles. They both turn their attention back to the master of ceremonies' speech)  
_* What?_

Later, the girls are sitting together on math's class.

**Usagi** (as the math professor enters): Hope he's not like _*1 Haruna-sensei_...  
**Rei** (ironic as usual): Why, Usako, I'm sure you can easily handle math!  
**Usagi** (glares at her): Heh... and I'm sure you can handle boys... (They both stick their tongue out at each other. The professor starts speaking to the class) (Writer's note: Rei was in a girls-only high school. That's what Usagi meant. Just in case all you dirty-minded guys out there were thinking wrong about that remark ^_^)  
**Professor 1**: _*2 Konnichiwa minna-san_. My name is Hyoga Ritsu... (He continues his speech as the class settles down)  
_*1 teacher Haruna (it's also used for professor)  
*2 Good morning everyone_

Meanwhile, Rex and Jaguar are planning their next attack (guess where??? ^_^).

**Jaguar**: I'll go to Juuban college and take the building. That way the Senshi will be inside it, and they will not be able to transform!  
**Rex**: Ok... if you have any trouble there, I'll send Droids as back up.  
**Jaguar**: This time I'll trap them for sure! (Teleports out)  
**Rex**: [Not that I don't know he's trying his best... But Vulture said that many times... and failed...]

Back to the college. Usagi is talking to Ami on the hallways, when Naru appears with a cool-looking guy. He has brown hair and medium height. Usagi greets her, then whispers.

**Usagi** (low voice to Naru): Naru-chan, who is he? Are you two-timing Umino? (Puzzled expression)  
**Naru**: Huh? _*1 Chigau_! He is Umino!  
**Umino**: Hi Usako!  
**Usagi** (totally stupefied look on her face): ...  
**Umino**: Usagi-chan, _*2 daijoubu?_  
**Usagi** (recovers her senses): Uhhh... yeah! Just a little surprised with your new look.  
**Ami** (from behind Usagi): Umino-kun, you really look like another person!  
**Usagi** (suddenly realizes something): _*3 Chotto matte!_ What about the thick glasses?  
**Umino**: Heh... I use contact lenses!  
**Usagi** (understanding look): _*4 Mou..._  
**Mako** (comes walking from behind Naru): Well, girls, see you tomorrow!  
**Usagi**: You're already done?  
**Mako**: Yeah... and you?  
**Usagi**: Ami, and I still have to go to literature...  
_*1 Mistake / wrong  
*2 Are you all right?  
*3 Wait a moment!  
*4 Ohhh..._

Just then, the bell rings. Naru, Ami and Usagi go inside literature room, while Umino and Mako head towards the exit. In that moment, Jaguar appears from thin air in front of Umino.

**Jaguar** (seals the building with an energy barrier): Don't leave yet, the party has just started!  
**Umino**: What? Another freak!  
**Jaguar**: Thanks! But your compliments will not make me spare you!  
**Umino**: Take this, monster! (Throws his very heavy books bag on Jaguar's head. the distraction give Usagi, Mako and Ami enough time to hide on the bathroom.  
**Usagi**: I hope Naru will be all right...  
**Ami**: I saw her running away...  
**Mako**: Then we'll have to save his clumsy -- but cool-looking -- boyfriend! (Usagi chuckles) Jupiter Crystal Power...  
**Ami**: Mercury Snow...  
**Usagi**: Moon Eternal...  
**Mako, Usagi, Ami** (in unison): Make-up!

On the hallway, Jaguar is trying to choke Umino when the three Senshi arrive.

**Moon**: Leave him alone!  
**Jupiter**: Your fight is with us, freak!  
**Jaguar** (turns to the Senshi and releases Umino): As you wish... Jaguar Slash!

A huge blast of energy sends the Senshi flying away. Jaguar laughs evilly.

**Moon** (shakes her head trying to fully recover her senses): What the hell was that?  
**Mercury**: It hurts!  
**Jupiter**: Vulture wasn't that hard, was he?  
**Jaguar**: Surrender now and I'll spare the lives of the students and teachers... If you resist, they will die as well as you!  
**Venus and Mars** (from behind Jaguar): No way!  
**Jaguar** (turns around): Ohhh... the Inner Senshi came to greet me! All of them! I'm so glad... Now I can trap you all! Jaguar's Wrath!  
**Mars** (angry): I don't think so... Mars Inferno Fire!

Both attacks clash, and both Mars and Jaguar struggle to overpower each other. However, Jaguar's attack is stronger, and it blasts Mars and Venus, who slam on the wall.

**Venus**: _* Itai!_ That hurts!  
**Jaguar**: And it's just the beginning...  
**Moon** (from behind him): You forgot about me! (Before Jaguar can react) Moon Eternal Beam!  
**Jaguar** (holding Moon's attack with one hand): I thought you were the stronger Senshi, Moon... I'm quite disappointed... If this is your strongest attack, it will be no fun to beat you all... (Reflects the beam with his hand, leaving Moon unconscious)  
**Mercury**: Moon! Now I'm mad! You asked for it, Jaguar! Mercury Tsunami Wave!  
**Jaguar** (takes the attack without moving and watches as it hits Mars and Venus): That's useless against me...  
**Voice**: You are the useless one!  
**Jaguar**: What? Who are you?  
**Voice**: My name is Sailor Earth.  
**Moon** (recovers from the blast): Earth...?  
_* Ouch!_

A new Senshi appears from around a corner. She is wearing a sailor suit, but different from the other Senshi's one. Her suit is gray and armor-like, with a white skirt, and she has a mask covering her face. She has red hair and no tiara on her head.

**Earth**: Go away, you scum!  
**Jaguar**: I don't know who you really are... But I'll destroy you anyway! Jaguar's Slash!  
**Earth** (easily dodges the attack): Nice try Jaguar. Let's see how you handle real power... Earth Laser!  
**Jaguar**: Oh boy... another weak att-- ACK! ^_^

Earth's attack blasts Jaguar hardly, and he's sent flying out of the college. By this point, students and teachers came from their classes, and they watch the battle, stunned.

**Male student 1**: Heh... looks like the Senshi finished that guy off...  
**Male student 2**: Go Moon!  
**Male student 3**: That's no Moon, sucker! Moon is the one there! (Points at Mars ^_^)  
**Umino**: Heh... heh... You guys don't know anything about the Senshi, do you?  
**Moon** (waves at Umino): Hi Umino-san!  
**Umino** (waves back): Hi Moon-sama!  
**Male Student 2** (astonished): You... know her???  
**Umino**: Not in person... but she saved Naru-chan and me so many times, that I guess she does know me...  
**Professor 2**: Look! The bad one is coming back!  
**Earth**: No way! Senshi! Let's fight him outside!  
**Moon**: Hey! I'm the leader here!  
**Earth**: Listen, Moon... We're on the same side, ok? I just don't want all that people to get hurt!  
**Venus**: She's right, Moon!  
**Moon**: All right! Let's go outside! [Wonder who she really is?] (The Senshi get outside the building)  
**Jaguar**: I'm back! Time to die!  
**Mars**: I'm tired of you, freak!  
**Neptune** (comes running from around the corner, with Uranus and Pluto running short after her): Hey girls! Need help?  
**Earth**: I don't need any help to beat this freak! Earth Laser!  
**Jaguar**: Jaguar Shield!  
**Earth**: Nani?

Jaguar creates an energy shield in front of him, then he proceeds to blast Earth with his beams.

**Jaguar** (after blasting Earth five times): Had enough?  
**Earth** (weakly): I'm not giving up, scum!  
**Neptune**: I don't mind if she wants my help or not! (Concentrates)  
**Jaguar**: What? (Feels his body freezing) Damn! I cannot move!  
**Uranus**: We trapped you, Jaguar!  
**Jaguar**: _* Kuso_! Ok, girls! The battle is over for today... See you! (Teleports away)  
**Neptune**: Damn!  
**Moon**: Neptune... That was you who freezed Jaguar?  
**Neptune**: Hai... but I guess I cannot stop them from teleporting away...  
**Mercury**: Hey where's Earth?  
**Moon** (looks around but can't find Earth): I dunno... But I'm sure we'll see her again... Whoever she is.  
_* Netiquette Violator_

Sailor Earth is watching them from around the corner. She then walks away, smiling.

**Earth**: [Moon is right... I'll be back!] (Looks at her nearly wrecked armor suit) [I'll have to ask Tomou to make a stronger armor... Jaguar almost killed me... Oh well... that's a risk I can take.]

She keeps walking and turns around the corner. Inside the building, the interrupted classes return to normal, as the girls (after transforming back to their normal selves) join the next class hour. On his ship, Hunter is watching at the college campus through his monitor.

**Hunter**: Sailor Earth, huh? I guess she'll be harder to hunt than the other Senshi... Anyway, that confirms Vulture's theory... time lines are changing... there was no Sailor Earth on the future... (Thinks it over again) But it's only another one to hunt... sooner or later, I shall trap them all!

* * *

### Episode 4 - ChibiMoon and Saturn vs. Jaguar.

* * *

ChibiUsa and Hotaru are on Juubangai highschool. They're waiting to enter the classroom, when they receive a call from Usagi on the communicators.

ChibiUsa (after making sure noone's looking or hearing them): Hi Usagi! What happens?  
**Usagi** (from the comm screen): We received a visit from Jaguar.  
**Hotaru**: He dared to attack you inside the colege?  
**Usagi**: Yeah. A new Senshi appeared, also...  
**ChibiUsa**: What? Who?  
**Usagi**: She calls herself Sailor Earth. She's quite powerful, and uses a body armor.  
**Hotaru**:_* Sugoi!_ Do you know exactly who is her??  
**Usagi**: No. It looked like Jaguar didn't know who she was, either.  
_* Wow!_

On that moment, the bell rings, and ChibiUsa and Hotaru run to the classroom. Once they arrive, they see all of their classmates sprawled unconcious across the floor, and the _* sensei_ is not really who they were expecting...  
_* Professor/teacher_

**Jaguar** (on a theacher's suit): Senshi, I'll give you a lesson today... (chuckles)

Meanwhile, on another part of the town, Minako, Usagi and Rei were at the _* kissaten_ where Mako works.  
_* Small cafe-like shop that sells light snacks._

**Usagi**: That Jaguar guy is really though!  
**Rei**: Hmmm... It was not that though for me...  
**Minako**: That's from the one that was slammed against the wall by his attack??  
**Rei**: Aaaahh...  
**Usagi** (giggles): I guess Vulture was though too... We just have to find the way to fight him.  
**Ami** (enters the kissaten): Hi girls! Still worried about Jaguar?  
**Mako** (coming to the table): Well, in my honest opinion... (glances arround to make sure no one is looking at them) ... I'm worried about who's that "Sailor Earth" girl...  
**Minako**: She's too strong...  
**Ami**: But she has no real powers.  
**Usagi**: Huh??? _*1 Nani?_  
**Ami**: I scanned her suit and artifacts when she was fighting against Jaguar...  
**Rei** (interested): So????  
**Ami**: Her weapons and armor are not magical... It's all high-tech stuff...  
**Usagi**: High-tech, huh???  
**Minako**: Sounds like something...  
**Mako**: ... Tomou-san would do...  
**Usagi**: You don't mean he's on the evil side again, do you??  
**Rei**: I don't feel anything evil on him... But we should investigate... Let's go to Tomou's house!  
**Mako**: _*2 Oi!_ First pay the bill!  
**Rei** (hands some bills to Mako): _*3 Urusai_, Mako-chan...   
_*1 What?  
*2 Hey!  
*3 Be quiet / Shut up._

While the girls make their way to Tomou's house, Saturn and ChibiMoon try to run away from Jaguar. They reach the school's entrance, but a familiar forcefield is blocking the way out.

**ChibiMoon**: _*1 Yabai!_  
**Saturn**: This is not good...  
**Jaguar** (coming from behind them): Bwahaha! Surrender, girls! No way out this time!  
**ChibiMoon** (Talking on her communicator): This is ChibiMoon! I need help at the highschool (static comes from the speaker) Hello? Someone can hear me?? (more static) _*2 Kuso_!  
**Jaguar**: This barrier was made to interrupt your communicators. You'll never get help from outside this building!  
**Voice**: Then, I'll have to help my friends...  
**Jaguar** (turns arround): What on... (is greated by an energy wave that slams him on the wall) ... Earth? ^_^  
**Earth** (with her armor half-wrecked from their previous battle): You didn't get enough from the last beating I gave you?  
**ChibiMoon**: So this is Sailor Earth? Looks familiar to me...   
**Saturn**: But how will we warn the other Senshi about this?  
**ChibiMoon**: Maybe we should ask your father to make some gadgets for us...  
**Saturn**: Hmmm... Actually, he is busy on his lab making some new investigation... He didn't want to tell me about what exactly was his new project...  
**ChibiMoon** (Nods as she watches Earth and Jaguar fighting): _*3 Wakatta..._  
_*1 Bad/Terrible  
*2 Netiquette violator  
*3 Understood..._

On Tomou's house, the girls wait outside, until Tomou-sensei opens the door. He greets them then motions them to enter.

**Souichi**: Well, how can I help you?  
**Usagi**: Tomou-san... We suspect that you helped a new Senshi... Sailor Earth.  
**Souichi**: I knew that sooner or later you'll know where all that gadgets came from...  
**Mako**: We want to know who is she...  
**Souichi**: I can't tell you that... _*1 Gomen_...  
**Rei**: Hmpf! Why can't you tell us?  
**Souichi**: Rei-san... do you want your grandfather to know that you are a Senshi?  
**Rei**: No...  
**Souichi**: Why? He has already been attacked by the monsters you fought against..  
. **Rei** (bites her lips): I just can't tell him...  
**Souichi**: You surely have a good reason, and I understand that... Earth asked me... Not to tell you who she was...  
**Ami**: I respect that...  
**Usagi**: I just want to know if she's on our side...  
_*1 Sorry / Excuse me_

Just then, an alarm interrupts them. Souichi asks the girls to wait there, and eneters on his lab. He gets out in a hurry, with his face half-pale and a medium-size box.

**Usagi** (concerned): What happened, Souichi-san?  
**Souichi** (while opening the box): Earth is on the Highschool... She's fighting against Jaguar...  
**Usagi** (more concerned): Yabai! ChibiUsa and Hotaru are there...  
**Souichi**: I know... I'll give you something I created for you all before Earth asked me to help her...  
**Mako**: What is that?  
**Souichi**: Let me explain... I observed your enemies for years, and I knew there was a way to travel through space -- even through dimmensions -- which we still didn't know...  
**Ami**: You mean... Teleporting without the "Sailor Teleport" move?  
**Souichi** (takes out several pen-looking devices): That's right!  
**Mako** (sceptically): You mean... that using this stuff... we'll teleport to wherever we want?  
**Souichi**: By now, it has only a short array... But it serves as a multi-frequence, undetectable communicator!  
**Usagi** (thouroughly confused): Huh???  
**Souichi**: Let me explain my point... Earth told me that Jaguar is using a forcefield that blocks both the Sailor Teleport and your communicators.  
**Rei**: That's why ChibiUsa and Hotaru were unable to contact us...  
**Usagi**: Let's help them! (a momentary pause, then) ... By the way... how does this thing works? (looks confusedly at the small pen).

Meanwhile, on Juubangai's building, Jaguar had Earth on the floor, and was gathering energy to kill her.

**Earth**: [Damn! The first freak I confront and he's about to slice me open...] You idiot! It doesn't matter if you kill me! The other Senshi will destroy you!  
**Jaguar**: Don't make me laugh! The other Senshi are weaker than you!  
**Moon** (teleports into the building): Come tell me that in my face, scum!  
**Jaguar**: Hahaha! Sailor "Moron" wants another beating??  
**ChibiMoon**: Don't talk like that about her! (comes running and kick Jaguar on the face)  
**Jaguar**: Owwww! (turns his attention to ChibiUsa) WHY...YOU... LITTLE...  
**Tuxedo** (teleports in): Wow! this teleport stuff is cool! (Sees Jaguar about to punch ChibiMoon) Hey you! Picking on young girls... I won't forgive you! (Did you miss that kind of speech ^_^) Take this! (several roses fly towards Jaguar)  
**Jaguar** (blasts the roses away and then raises a gun): Will you ever understand that your pitiful roses are not a match for the Hunters?  
**Tuxedo**: Damn...  
**Jaguar** (aims at Tuxedo): Say good-bye, idiot!  
**ChibiMoon** (concentrates): Good-bye, idiot! ^_^  
**Jaguar**: What?? (his arm moves, and the gun he has is pointing at his own head) What the hell is that??  
**ChibiMoon**: Will you ever understand that your brute force can't compete with our psychic powers?  
**Jaguar**: What a brat!  
**ChibiMoon**: Get out now, or this brat is going to blow your brain off... Yeah, right, like if you ever had any (chuckles)  
**Jaguar** (sees the gun still aiming at him): Never! (tries to mive his arm, but it has no use) Aaaahh.. (sweatdrops) Ok, the fight is over... For the time being! BWHAHAHAHAHA (teleports away)

After Jaguar is gone, the forcefield vanishes, and the students start waking up. Saturn and ChibiMoon return to their normal selves, and the other Senshi teleport out of the building.

**ChibiUsa** (to Hotaru): Wonder who Earth is?  
**Hotaru**: I don't know... But she helped the team twice today. I guess she's on the good side!  
**ChibiUsa**: I guess so...

As the classes resume, Earth walks slowly towards Tomou's house.

**Earth**: [Damn Jaguar! I definitely need a better armor... But I can't complain... I am a Senshi, and if Jaguar keeps attacking innocent people, I shall defend them!]

**To be continued...** 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi Part 6

#### Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi

### A prologue to Sailor Moon Future

* * *

## Part 6: Senshi's Power Up!

* * *

### Episode 1 - How to date a Senshi.

* * *

After classes, the girls are on Mako's house, talking about (guess what?) Jaguar's last attacks.

**Hotaru**: That Jaguar guy is definitely harder than Vulture. It was good that Sailor Earth was near...  
**ChibiUsa**: Yeah! She really helped us... But she is different from us... She uses high technology stuff instead of magic...  
**Rei**: Actually, technologic things was called magic on the past.  
**Minako**: Yeah... Like the radio, the cars or even the T.V.  
**ChibiUsa**: So what you are trying to tell me is that she's using a different kind of magic than us?  
**Rei** (nods): Exactly...  
**Hotaru**: Does any of you have the slightest idea of who is really Sailor Earth?  
**Usagi**: No...  
**Ami, Rei, Minako, Mako**: Neither we do...

On that moment, Mamoru enters the appartment, this time by the door.

**Mamoru**: Ohayo Minna-san!  
**Everyone else**: Ohayo!  
**Mamoru**: I got some tickets for a rock concert tonight. Anyone wants to come?  
**ChibiUsa and Usagi** (unison): I'll go!  
**Rei**: Me too! Yuu-chan will take care of the shrine while I'm out...  
**Mako** (face-faults): Yuu-chan???  
**Rei** (blushes): Well...  
**Ami** (amazed): Don't tell me you finally told him...?  
**Rei** (embarrassed): Well... I didn't tell him yet... But I really like him...  
**Usagi**: What about you calling him "useless and clumsy"??  
**Rei**: Well... (turns serious) Don't take offense, Usako... But you was quite clumsy and useless when I met you... (Usagi shrugs, then nods reluctanctly) Besides...  
**Usagi**: Besides, you love him, right?? (Rei turns crimson, then nods)  
**Mako**: Talking about that... I'm not going to the concert, Mamoru... Motoki-san invited me to the park tonight...  
**Usagi, Rei, Ami**: _*1 Nani?_  
**Mako** (blushes): Aaahhh... We've been going out for a month or so...  
**Minako**: _*2 Sou ka..._ Well... Actually, I have a date for tonight, too...  
**Usagi** (puts a "you too?" face): With who?  
**Minako**: Tenkuu Kayama.  
**Usagi**: Mika's older brother?  
**Minako**: Exactly.  
**Ami**: I can't go to the concert because...  
**Everyone else** (in unison): You have to study...  
**Ami**: Ahhh... _*3 Yada!_  
**Mamoru**: Well, I don't want to drop the tickets...  
**Hotaru**: I'll go! how many tickets you have left?  
**Mamoru**: Well... Three.  
**Hotaru**: Let me ask Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna-mama... They'll surely go. Can I use your phone, Mako? (Mako nods)  
_*1 What?  
*2 I see...  
*3 Stop it!_

Lately, Mako and Motoki were walking thru the park. It was almost deserted, and the moon shined high in the sky.

**Motoki**: So, how's your work at Lupin's going?  
**Mako**: It's great... Thanks for asking your friend to give me the job...  
**Motoki**: No problem... The least I can do for a friend...   
Besides, Lupin-san owed me one...  
**Mako**:Sou ka...

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, Minako and _*1 Tenkuu_ were walking thru a bridge.  
_*1 Sky_

**Tenkuu**: So, you want to become an actress?  
**Minako**: Hai... That's why I took Dramatic and Teathrical arts as a Major... What about you?  
**Tenkuu**: I want to become an engineer.  
**Minako**: _*1 Kireii!_ But isn't engineering quite complicated?  
**Tenkuu**: Well... When I was 5, My parents give me a construction set as a chrismas gift... When I ran out of pieces, I bough another one, and then another... I was so fascinated with building things, that I guess I've decided on engineering since I entered junior high...  
**Minako**: Oh... So you are good repairing stuff?  
**Tenkuu**: Well... Sorta. I can't fix complicated things as T.V. sets or such...  
**Minako** (looks up at the moon): The moon's beautiful tonight.  
**Tenkuu**: Yeah... (looks at Minako straight in the eyes) ...But not as beautiful as you... (Minako blushes slightly)  
_*1 Cool!_

On Rex's ship, Rex was preparing his plan, while Jaguar was looking thru the monitors to both Mako and Minako.

**Jaguar** (mockingly): Oh look, Rex-san... The lovebirds are on the park (laughs)  
**Rex** (angrily): I didn't give you permission to laugh! (Jaguar stops laughing). Seeing that you couldn't beat that Sailor Earth girl, I decided on a new plan. I'll send two powerful Droids to hunt the two Senshi that still haven't get their Eternal powers. Sailor Earth can't be on two sides at once... And the other Senshi are busy enough to give my Droids time to catch Venus and Jupiter...  
**Jaguar** (impressed): Excellent plan, boss!  
**Rex**: What else can you expect from me (Writer's note: What an ego! ^_^)

Two Droids teleport out from Rex's ship and into the park. One of them fails to get the right coordinates, and teleports mid-air under the bridge Minako and Tenkuu are in. He falls splashing into the river, and Minako hears the noise caused by him.

**Minako** (while eating a burger): What was that noise?  
**Tenkuu** (also with a burger on his hand): Just the _*1 koi_... Look.  
_*1 Carp, but can be also translated as love_

Tenkuu drops some crumbs of bread on the water under them, and suddenly, lots of fishes start raving on the floating crumbs. Minako looks at the scene for a moment, then turns to Tenkuu.

**Minako**: Oh... That was cool... You know lots of stuff.  
**Tenkuu**: Well, not really... I just like to read all kind of things.. (Tenkuu stands looking at Minako's face for a moment, who's looking at him with a cute expression) [She's so cute... Should I... Or not...] (Thinks it over) [Ok, I'll do it...] Minako-chan?  
**Minako** (somehow surprised by the way he called her): Yes?  
**Tenkuu**: I... Wanted to tell you... (blushes) [Damn! Why can't I say it?] I... Love you, Minako-chan...  
**Minako** (happily): Ohhh... (smiles) I love you too... I loved you from the moment I first saw you...  
**Tenkuu**: Me too...

They kiss. The Droid on the water under them looks at them and shakes his head. On the other side of the park, Mako and Motoki were sitting on a bench. A Droid was spying on them from behind a tree.

**Motoki** (looks at Mako how is watching the moon): [She's beautiful... I love her...]  
**Mako** (turns to him): Motoki-san... I have to tell you something...  
**Motoki**(startled): Ahhh... Tell me.  
**Mako**: I... I love you... (turns crimson red)  
**Motoki** (face-faults, then smiles): I love you too, Mako-chan...

Mako and Motoki kiss. On that moment, the Droid that was watching them from the tree, decides to make his entrance.

**ElectroDroid**: Well, well... Don't you know that being in a park so late at night can be dangerous?  
**Mako**: [_*1 Kuso!_ Not now...] Who are you and what do you want?  
**ElectroDroid**: Drop the act, Sailor Jupiter... You know why I'm here!  
**Motoki**: What's going on here?  
**Mako**: [Oh no! Now what can I do... I can't reveal my identity...]  
**ElectroDroid**: I'll make you an offer... (dashes forward and grabs Motoki by the neck) ...You let me trap you and your friend here will live...  
**Mako**: Ok, that's it, Droid! I'll fry you out!  
**ElectroDroid**: I don't think so.... (starts throwing electric beams towards Mako) ...As you can see, my power is the same you use... You can't beat me!  
**Motoki**: Power? What's this thing talking about, Mako-chan?  
**Mako** (stands up): Enough! Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!  
**Motoki** (after Mako transformed): Oh boy... I'm in love with a Sailor Senshi...  
**Jupiter**: Don't worry, dear... I'll get you out of there in just a moment... Jupiter Oak Evolution!  
_*1 Netiquette violator_

The electric leaves hit the Droid in the arm, making him drop Motoki.

**Jupiter**: Motoki-san! Get out of the way!  
**Motoki** (gets behind a tree): Finish it, Mako!  
**ElectroDroid**: You saved your boyfriend, but you can't destroy me!  
**Jupiter** (rudely): Don't bet on it! Jupiter Electric Make-up!

Jupiter turns into Eternal Jupiter, and flies towards the Droid.

**Jupiter**: Take this! Jupiter Electric Blast!  
**ElectroDroid** (watches as the beams comes towards him): No way you can beat me with tha...Booooom!!

The Droid blows up, and Motoki runs towards Mako. He embraces her, and she transforms back to her normal clothes.

**Mako**: Motoki, _*1 daijoubu desu ka??_  
**Motoki**: Well... Besides of the fact that I got attacked by some kind of robot, and I discovered that my girlfriend is a Sailor Senshi... Yes, I'm OK (Mako Laughs)  
_*1 Are you alright?_

The couple start walk towards Mako's appartment, talking and laughing all the way. Meanwhile, Minako and Tenkuu are walking thru the park, and the Droid is following them. They stop for a moment, staring at each other, and kiss.

**JunkDroid** (from behind Minako and Tenkuu): Hi, Minako-chan...  
**Tenkuu** (stunned): What the hell is that thing. You know it?  
**Minako**: [Damn... Couldn't this thrash bin wait till I end my date?] What do you want?  
**JunkDroid**: Just your head, Sailor Venus...  
**Tenkuu** (looks confused at Minako): Ve... Venus?  
**Minako**: [Ack! Guess it's time to show him my little secret...]  
**JunkDroid**: Ok, if you don't want to fight, I'll start!

The Droid tosses lots of thrash towards Minako, burying her on a pile of junk.

**Tenkuu**: Damn freak! I'll kill you!  
**JunkDroid**: Heh... Heh... Try and do it, brave guy!  
**Tenkuu**: Ka-yaaaaa! (does a flying kick, sending the Droid ramming on a tree)  
**JunkDroid**: _*1 Itai!_ So the little kid knows some karate... (starts tossing trash towards Tenkuu)  
**Tenkuu** (while avoids the thrash): Actually, it's Tae-Kwon-Do...  
**Minako** (from inside the thrash pile): Enough with the chat! I'll trash you! Venus Light Make-up! (gets out of the trash pile and flies towards the Droid)  
**Tenkuu** (totally astonished): Whoa! She's a Sailor Senshi!  
**Venus** (stops right in front of the Droid): Yes, I am, _*1 Anata_ (winks at Tenkuu) Alright! I'm a Sailor Senshi that fights for love and justice! I am Eternal Sailor Venus! And I'll punish you in behalf of my spoiled date! (^_^) Venus Blind Love Beam!  
**JunkDroid**: Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Boooooom!  
_*1 Dear_

The Droid gets trashed ^_^, and Venus gets back to her normal clothes. Tenkuu looks at her, amazed.

**Minako**: So, you have nothing to say?  
**Tenkuu**: ... (shakes his head to recover his senses) Aaaahh... Is your job difficult?  
**Minako**: Not really... And besides, I love to kick evil beings' butts!  
**Tenkuu** (laughs): So... You want to go and see a movie? There's a good sci-fi film on the nearby theater.  
**Minako**: Sounds great! [Hmmm... I wonder why Earth didn't show up this time??]

Behind a tree, Sailor Earth is looking at the couple.

**Earth**: As I thought... Venus and Jupiter got their Eternal powers... Now only Tuxedo needs to power-up... The battle against the Hunters is turning easier... (fades into the shadows)

On Rex's ship, Rex is furiously looking at the monitors.

**Rex**: Damn Senshi! Now they are Eternal too... Nevermind... Next time, I'll hunt them all! (laughs evily)

* * *

### Episode 2 - Tuxedo's new powers.

* * *

On his ship, Rex is reviewing his next plan. Jaguar and a group of Droids are listening to him.

**Rex**: ... and we will trap them all together!  
**Jaguar**: I'm not sure about this new plan. Vulture-kun tried it once with a giant Droid... And failed.  
**Rex**: My new Droids can handle the Eternal powers easily. And for Sailor Earth... I've designed a forcefield from wich not even her will be able to escape.  
**Jaguar**: Hmmm... So you'll just trap them and that's all?  
**Rex**: Any problem with my plan?  
**Jaguar** (sighs): It's just not my way of trapping them... It sounds... Boring to me.  
**Rex** (shrugs): Listen, Jaguar... You wasted too many chances with the Senshi... Just because you like to use innocent people on your plans. (Jaguar tries to talk, but Rex stops him) Now, it's my turn to hunt them... Your mission, for now on, is to spoil Hunter's plans.  
**Jaguar**: Ok, boss... I'll do my best!

Meanwhile, the girls are on Crown, enjoying their weekend. For a change, Usagi's wining to everyone.

**Rei**: Come on!  
**Videogame**: Hadoken!  
**Usagi**: _*1 Kuso!_  
**Videogame**: Boom! Argh!  
**Rei**: Yeah!  
**Usagi**: Oh, really? Take this!  
**Videogame**: Kikko-sou!  
**Rei**: What?  
**Videogame** (screen flashes): Boom! Boom! Aaaaaahhh!  
**Rei**: Damn!  
**Usagi**: _*2 Yatta!_ Who's next?  
**Ami** (in awe): _*3 Sugoi!_ Where did you learn to play like that, Usagi?  
**ChibiUsa**: Probably she was looking at me while I beated Shingo...  
_*1 Netiquette violator.  
*2 I did it!  
*3 Wow!_

Just then, Naru enters the place.

**Naru**: Actually, I taught her how to play.  
**Rei**: _*1 Sou ka..._  
**Minako**: Girls, I'm bored... Why don't we go and walk around for a while?  
**Usagi**: _*2 Oi!_ Wait a minute! You're next against me! Isn't that the reason why you want to get out of here?  
**Minako**: _*3 Yada!_  
_*1 I see...  
*2 Hey!  
*3 Stop it!_

Some minutes later, the girls and Mamoru are walking down the streets.

**Usagi**: So Motoki and you are going steady?  
**Mako**: Yeah... I don't know if it was right to reveal our secret to him.  
**Minako**: I had to do the same...  
**Usagi**: Hey girls, calm down! They would have know sooner or later.  
**Mamoru**: You're right, Usako... That kind of secrets are not easy to hide... Specially if you have to hide it from the people you care about.  
**Usagi**: _*1 Un!_ I was about to tell my parents about my secret several times...  
**Ami**: Wonder why Naru didn't want to come with us...  
**Rei**: Heh... Umino-kun was on Crown...  
**Ami**: Ahh... Sou ka...  
**Mamoru**: You all are lucky, girls... You have new powers, and I'm still using my roses...  
**Usagi**: Cheer up, Mamo-chan! I'll protect you if the enemy catch you!  
**Mamoru** (sighs): That's not funny... I'm used to be the one that protect you, Usako!  
**Usagi**: One way or another, I love you...  
_*1 Yeah!_

Mamoru and Usagi kiss, and the girls blush. Just then, Setsuna, Hotaru and Michiru come walking down the street in their direction.

**Setsuna**: Well, well... Are you making mouth-to-mouth or what?  
**Usagi** (gets out of Mamoru's embrace): Set-chan! (blushes)  
**Hotaru** (giggling): Setsuna-mama, don't be mean to them! I think it's cool to be in love!  
**Ami** (looks away, thoughtfully): ...  
**Minako** (low voice to the others): What's wrong with Ami?  
**Mako** (low voice to Minako): I guess she misses Urawa-kun.  
**Ami**: Stop whispering, girls! I know what you are thinking... I'll be just fine.  
**Usagi**: Don't worry, Ami-chan! He said he'll be back next year!  
**Ami**: But what if... He finds someone there, on the States?  
**Mako**: If he does that, I'll go there and kick his ... (gets gagged by Rei)  
**Rei**: Calm down, Mako!  
**Mako**: _*1 Gomen!_  
**Ami**: _*2 Heiki_, girls! I'm fine!  
**Hyena** (leaning over a brick wall): I'm here to make sure it won't be for long!  
**Usagi**: Hyena!  
**Hyena**: We meet again, Usako... And this time, Hunter will not interrupt us!  
**Haruka**: Comes from around the corner and freezes): Oh boy... You again?  
**Usagi**: Girls, prepare to fight! Moon Eternal...  
**Rei**: Mars Fire...  
**Ami**: Mercury Snow...  
**Mako**: Jupiter Electric...  
**Minako**: I love this! Venus Light...  
**Hotaru**: Saturn Death...  
**Setsuna**: Time to fight! Pluto Time...  
**Michiru**: Neptune Ocean...  
**Haruka**: Uranus Storm...  
**All the girls** (in unison): Make-up!  
**Hyena** (yawns): Ok, are you ready or what?  
**Voice** (from behind Hyena): Get lost, Hyena!  
**Hyena** (turns around): Who the...  
_*1 Sorry  
*2 It's ok_

Hyena turns around and sees Sailor Earth, wearing a brand-new powerful looking armor.

**Saturn**: So that's what dad has been working on...  
**Earth**: That's right, Hotaru! (turns to Hyena) Ok, you freak! I'm the Senshi of technology... My name is Sailor Earth, and on behalf of the Earth, I'll punish you! (Writer's note: Original speech, isn't it? ^_^)  
**Voice**: I don't think so...  
**Hyena**: Now what???

Standing over a building are Rex, Jaguar, and four Droids. They jump down, ready to battle.

**Rex** (sarcasticly): Hi, Hyena-chan. Long time no see!  
**Hyena**: I was so happy while you were away...  
**Jaguar**: Don't be mean, Hyena! We are here for the same reason than you!  
**Hyena**: It doesn't matter... I'm not allying with you, freak!  
**Rex**: But you don't like Hunter's rules, do you?  
**Hyena**: That's not the point! The point is that I'm going to kick your beep!  
**Jaguar**: As you wish! (charges Hyena, and both pass through the side wall of a building)  
**Rex**: Droids, attack!  
**Droid 1**: Alright, sir!

The Droid start shooting beams towards the Senshi, and they try to counter with their own attacks, but the beams surround them, and everyone except ChibiMoon get trapped into frocefields.

**ChibiMoon**: Damn! Even Sailor Earth is trapped! What can I do?  
**Moon** (tries to break the forcefield around her): Run, ChibiUsa! Save yourself! (gives up as the field resists all her attacks)  
**ChibiMoon**: No way! (Flashback scenes pass through her mind, with Queen Serenity on the future telling her to escape, and all the Senshi dying) It's not going to happen again!  
**Earth**: ChibiUsa, escape!  
**Moon**: Small Lady, I order you to escape!  
**ChibiMoon**: No, mother... I run from battle once... It's not going to be the same way again! (goes to her mother and tries to free her)  
**Droid 2**: Heh heh... Silly girl (catches ChibiMoon) What should I do with her, boss?  
**Rex** (watching Jaguar and Hyena's fight): Kill her... I'll do the same with the others soon...  
**Droid**: All right, boss... (His hand turns into a sword, and he pulls it back) _*1 Shi-ne!_  
**ChibiMoon**: Kyaaaa!  
_*1 Die!_

Suddenly, an explosion catches the Droid's attention. Before he can react, a black shadow passes at his side and takes ChibiMoon away from him.

**Droid 2**: What the ...? (looks down, and sees several golden roses embeded on his chest) Uh oh... BOOOOOOOM!  
The shadow barrels around the scene, and when it stops, it reveals its identity...

**Tuxedo** (with golden wings coming out from his back): A gift for all you freaks...  
**Droid 3** What does he mean? (looks down at the same time than the other Droids, and sees golden roses on his chest) Oh sh**! BOOOOM!!!!

All the Droids explode, and the forcefields around the Senshi vanish.

**Tuxedo** (puts ChibiMoon on the floor, and walks towards Rex): Your turn...  
**Rex**: Retreat!  
**Jaguar** (grabbing Hyena by the neck): But I'm having fun here!  
**Rex** (while teleporting out): I said retreat!  
**Jaguar** (tosses Hyena aside): Ok, boss. (teleports out)  
**Moon** (dashes towards Tuxedo): Sugoi! Nice wings!  
**Tuxedo**: Thanks, Usako...  
**Hyena** (stands up, weakly): All right, you Senshi... (falls back on the ground) Kuso!  
**Earth**: Do you need help, Hyena? (chuckles)  
**Hyena** (realizes that she's not on a good condition to fight): Damn... Ok, Senshi... You won this time... But I'll get you sooner or later! (teleports out)  
**ChibiMoon**: Hey dad, thanks!  
**Tuxedo**: You called me dad, not Mamo-chan?  
**ChibiMoon**: Un! Thanks for saving me!  
**Moon**: No, ChibiUsa... Thank you  
**ChibiMoon** (confused): Huh??  
**Moon**: You disobeyed my order...  
**ChibiMoon** (still confused): Aaaahh... Gomen!  
**Moon**: It's ok, ChibiUsa... I mean that you saved us...  
**Venus** (as confused as ChibiMoon): Huh????  
**Tuxedo**: You tried to save your mom, and you got traped... When I saw you in danger, I got enraged and turned into Eternal Tuxedo...  
**Uranus** (loooks around): Where's Earth???  
**Neptune**: Why, Uranus, do you like her? (playfully) I thought I was the only one...  
**Uranus** (defensively): _*1 Chigau!_ It's just that I want to ask her a few friendly questions... (cracks knuckles)  
**Mars**: Let's think about that later... (points down the street) Looks like our little fight got their attention! (lots of TV reporters are coming on their direction)  
**Moon**: We'll better get out of here... Those guys are more dangerous than Rex!  
**Tuxedo**: I agree!  
**Venus**: Sailor Teleport again?  
**Jupiter**: Don't be lazy and learn to fly!  
**Venus**: Ok! (takes out flying, and all the others follow suit)  
**TV reporter** (stops running and looks up): Damn! Now they learnt to fly!  
**TV reporter 2**: Ok, let's go back to the station! (everyone leave)  
_*1 Mistake/Wrong_

Later, the girls are walking down the street, back to their houses. Mamoru is carrying ChibiUsa over his shoulders.

**Usagi**: I really wonder who is she...  
**Hotaru**: I tried to get Earth's identity from dad... But he didn't want to tell me...  
**Rei**: I respect that... Guess all we have our secrets...  
**Minako**: Anyways, I guess I know who she is...  
**Mamoru**: Who?  
**Minako**: It's a secret!  
**ChibiUsa** (bonks Minako on the head): You're lying! You don't know who she is!  
**Minako** (rubs her head): Ow! Ok, ok... I just want to make sure that I'm right...  
**Rei** (chuckles): Knowing you, Earth will be an old woman before you discover who she is...

Everyone but Minako start laughing, and soon Minako joins them. They keep walking down street, talking, and the full moon shines on the night sky. Unknown to them, a pair of red, glowing eyes are watching them...

* * *

### Episode 3 - Hunter is back! The VenomDroid.

* * *

On Hunter's ship, Hyena is talking with Lion, while they wait for Hunter's Droid.

**Hyena** (upset): I can't believe it... Jaguar is not stronger than me, but he always beats me!  
**Lion** (smiles sympathetically): Don't be angry, Hyena-chan... Rex could have give him some technologic devices...  
**Hyena**: Huh? So his strenght is not natural?  
**Lion**: No way! Before he left us, I could beat him with one hand...  
**Hyena**: _*1 Sou ka..._ I'll beat him next time...  
**Hunter** (enters the room): Guys, I want you to meet my last creation...  
_*1 I see..._

A Droid enters the room. He's completely black, and has a white lightining drawn on the chest. His yellow eyes shine evily, and his mouth has razor-sharp teeths.

**Droid**: My name is VenomDroid. I swear to serve you well, Hunter-sama. I'll catch all the Senshi!  
**Hyena**: Impressive guy... But can he handle Jaguar?  
**Hunter**: Sure he can... Anyways, I'll go with him personally...  
**Lion**: What for?  
**Hunter**: Just in case Rex decides to show up... Besides, it's been a long time since I hunted the Senshi personally...

Usagi is on Math class, sitting next to Ami and Rei. They're listening to the class, as another normal school day passes by. Later, they meet on the hall with Naru and Umino.

**Usagi**: _*1 Ohayo_ Naru-chan!  
**Naru**: Ohayo, Usagi!  
**Umino**: Hi Usagi!  
**Rei**: Well, I'll see you later, guys!  
**Naru**: Rei-chan is always in a hurry...  
**Ami**: She wasn't like that a month ago.  
**Usagi**: Yeah... Wonder what is happening?  
**Umino**: Maybe she wants to be with "Yuu-chan"  
**Ami** (gigles): Perhaps... Oh, Usagi, I forgot to tell you...  
**Usagi**: Tell me what??  
**Ami**: I received an E-mail from Ryo yesterday... He says he's coming to Japan next weekend.  
**Usagi**: _*1 Hontou desu?_  
**Ami**: Yeah! He'll drop by my house as soon as he unpacks his stuff.  
**Naru**: Well, see you later! (Waves and leaves with Umino)  
**Usagi**: Hmmm... You know... Ryo does know about the Senshi...  
**Ami**: I know, but he'll never tell anyone about that!  
**Usagi**: I mean... He can help us!  
**Ami**: Huh?  
**Usagi**: He can see the future, so he could tell us when the Droids will attack...  
**Ami**: I don't know... I'll ask him...  
**Usagi**: It's just an idea... We managed to beat the Hunters until now... I don't think we'll need his visions to defeat them...  
**Ami**: _*2 Un_, but he's a computer hacker, too...  
**Usagi**: Really? _*3 Sugoi!_  
**Ami**: Let's go to Lupin's _*4 kissaten_.  
**Usagi**: Hey! What happened with the "I have to study!" girl??  
**Ami** (giggles): You changed, why can't I?  
**Usagi** (nods): You're right...  
_*1 Really?  
*2 Yeah  
*3 Wow!  
*4 Small cafe-like shop that serves light snacks._

Later, the girls are walking towards Lupin's, and VenomDroid is following them. Suddenly, Jaguar appears in front of Venom.

**Venom**: Get out my way, betrayer. My mission is to hunt the Senshi, and no interferences will be allowed!  
**Jaguar**: I'm here just to give you this... (Extends his hand, showing a spider-like hand-sized robot) Spideroid, activate!

The spider jumps into Venom's back, and embeds itself into the Droid's body.

**Jaguar** (laughing): Now you are under my control!  
**Hunter** (Teleports into the scene, glaring at Jaguar): Stop it, Jaguar!  
**Jaguar**: Venom, destroy him!  
**Hunter**: Venom, I order you to kill Jaguar!

The Droid, confused by the double order, takes off runing. He passes between the girls, who look at each other surprised, then transform and dash after the Droid.

**Venom** (while running, talking in a wicked monotone): Scanning for damages... System optimal... Primary Order... Catch the Senshi.... (then, in his normal voice) I'll obey only... Hunter... Jaguar... Double order not computable... Erasing data... (In a evil tone) I'll obey no one... I live just to kill the Senshi...  
**Moon**: Hey Droid!  
**Mercury**: What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to hunt us?  
**Venom**: Target found... (Lots of tentacles go out of his body, and capture both Moon and Mercury)  
**Mercury** (trying to free herself): Guess I shouldn't have said that..

Meanwhile, Jaguar and Hunter are fighting, and people start watching them from the nearby building.

**Hunter** (produces a big, silver gun from thin air): Hunter's MegaLaser!  
**Jaguar**: What the ...? (the laser hits him, and he's sent flying through a building) Ow! That hurts... I think is time for a hasty retreat... (teleports out)  
**Hunter**: Coward... I'll get him next time... Now I must go and find a way to control that Droid again... (teleports out)

Meanwhile, Venom was choking both girls with his tentacles.

**Venom** (eyes flashing): Destroy the Senshi...  
**Voice**: Let them free, renegade!  
**Venom**: Voice analysis... Recognized as Hunter King's voice...  
**Hunter**: That's right, traitor! Let them go!  
**Mercury** (weakly): What? Hunter trying to free us?  
**Moon** (almost out of air): I guess he'll catch us after he beats Rex's Droid...  
**Hunter** (shakes his head): You're wrong, Senshi... This Droid was made by me... Jaguar tried to control it, and Venom got crazy...  
**Venom**: Do not interfere my mission! (tosses corrosive acid towards Hunter)  
**Hunter** (levitates to avoid the acid): Nice try, Venom... Hunter's MegaLaser!  
**Venom**: Massive energy hit in one second... BOOOOOM!  
**Moon** (as the tentacles free her): Is that Droid over?  
**Venom** (not more talking like a robot): Damn Hunter! I'll get all the Senshi before you! Bwhahahahaha.... (teleports out)  
**Hunter** (looking right into Moon's eyes): You know the rules, Sailor Moon... Our fight is over for the day...  
**Mercury**: But what about that Droid? He's gone totally nuts!  
**Hunter**: I can't control him... He has reprogramed himself...  
**Moon**: So now we'll have to destroy it?  
**Venom** (teleports back in): Correction, I'll destroy you all!  
**Hunter**: Damn Venom! I'll have to wreck you out... Hunter's MegaLa... AArgh! (Is interrupted by one of Venom's tentacles hitting his head. Hunter falls to the ground, unconscious)  
**Moon**: Now what??  
**Luna**: Don't worry, the help is here!  
**Mercury**: Luna, I'm glad you were following us!  
**Luna**: I wasn't... I was walking around with Diana and Art... (Mercury face-faults)

Suddenly, a light pole flies off its stand and ties VenomDroid. Then, Artemis jumps into its head, and starts scratching Venom's face.

**Artemis** (clutches his paw in pain): Meooowww! Too hard for my nails!  
**Diana**: Let me try... (concentrates. Suddenly, a nearby tree flies towards Venom, who ends smashing on a wall)  
**Venom** (gets free from the pole): Damn cats! I'll destroy you as well as those pitiful Senshi!  
**Earth**: I don't think so...  
**Venom**: Sailor Earth... Nice to meet you... Take this! (fires a big beam towards Earth)  
**Earth** (gets hitted, but stands up): Yep, this armor's better than my former one... Ok, Droid! Take this! Earth Seeker Missile!

A small missile is launched from Earth's arm, and flies towards the Droid. Venom dodges, but the missile turns around and explodes near him.

**Hunter** (tries to stand up, but can't): Damn... I'm not feeling good at all...  
**Venom** (talking again as a robot) General faliure... Running system analysis... System energy critical...  
**Hyena** (teleports in): _*1 Anata_, let's get out of here! The Senshi can beat this Droid alone. (Teleports out taking Hunter with her)  
**Moon**: It's our cue! Thanks Earth!  
**Earth**: I'm a Senshi, and a friend of yours. It's a pleasure to help you!  
**Moon**: Eternal Moon Beam!  
**Venom**: System malfunction. Energy beam approaching... Motor system unusable...  
_*1 Dear_

The beam hits Venom, and he explodes loudly. Moon looks in Earth's direction, but she's already gone.

**Moon**: Wonder who is she?  
**Luna**: Don't worry, we'll discover it sooner or later...  
**Mercury**: Thanks, Luna!  
**Diana**: Hmpf! I was the only one that helped!  
**Luna**: Diana...  
**Diana**: _*1 Gomen!_  
**Artemis**: It's ok, Diana... But this Droid looked really though...  
**Moon**: Yeah... I'm not sure if we could have beaten it without your help... and Earth's...  
**Luna**: Well... It's over for the day... Bye Usagi! See you at home!  
**Usagi**: Bye Luna!  
_*1 Sorry_

Both parties go separate ways, as the sun shines on the sky. Earth watches them from a nearby roof.

**Earth**: They'll discover my identity soon.. I'm sure... (teleports out)

**To be continued...** 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi Part 7

#### Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi

### A prologue to Sailor Moon Future

* * *

## Part 7: Full Moon.

* * *

### Episode 1 - A gift from the Queen.

* * *

Usagi is on her bedroom, talking with ChibiUsa, when Shingo enter (without knocking, as usual)

**Usagi**: Shingo-kun! I told you to knock before entering!  
**Shingo** (puts his hand behind his head): Sorry... Just wanted to introduce my girlfriend to ChibiUsa.  
**ChibiUsa**: Oh... You have a girlfriend?  
**Mika** (enters the room): Hi... My name is Mika Kayama. Nice to meet you.  
**ChibiUsa**: I'm Usagi... But everyone calls me ChibiUsa. Nice to meet you, too.  
**Mika**: Say, you are on our highschool?  
**ChibiUsa**: Yep... 2nd. year.  
**Mika**: I didn't see you.  
**ChibiUsa**: We're on the same classroom! I didn't know you were Shingo's girlfriend.  
**Mika**: Well, we are since yesterday...  
**Usagi**: Oh... Shingo finally decided to tell you?  
**Shingo** (blushes): _*1 Urusee..._  
**Mika**: _*2 Heiki_, Shingo-kun...  
**Shingo**: Well, we're leaving!  
**ChibiUsa**: Where are you going?  
**Mika**: To Crown.  
**ChibiUsa**: Can I go?  
**Usagi**: ChibiUsa...  
**Shingo**: Stop treating her as if you were her mother, Usako! (Usagi sighs)  
**Mika**: It's ok, ChibiUsa... You can come! Let's go!  
**Shingo**: Oh boy... (laughs) Two trouble girls together....  
**Mika**: Just what did you mean by that??  
**Shingo**: Aaaahh... Don't take offense, Mika-chan... But at school, you are really a trouble maker... You remind me of my sister when she was your age...  
**Usagi**: _*3 Oi!_ Don't use me as an example!  
**Shingo**: Aaahh... Well, let's go! (Mika, Shingo and ChibiUsa leave)  
**Usagi**: [It's nice to see ChibiUsa is making new friends... And my brother is definitely growing...] (giggles) [I still remember when he used to grab me by my pigtails...] (sighs) [But I don't know if I'll be able to keep the "cousin" act with ChibiUsa...] (She leaves the room)  
_*1 Be quiet / Shut up...  
*2 It's ok  
*3 Hey!_

On Hunter's ship, Lion is watching a computer monitor as Hyena enters the room.

**Hyena**: Ok, Hunter is recovering... I guess we shouldn't create Droids so strong if we're not sure that we will be able to control them.  
**Lion**: Glad to hear Hunter is fine... Now, look at these readings from the computer.  
**Hyena**: Is that what I think it is??  
**Lion** (nods): The computer detects a strange energy emission on the planet... Just now, it looks like it's following Usagi Tsukino...  
**Hyena**: Sailor Moon? What can that thing be?  
**Lion**: By the readings, it's not "what", but "who". Anyways, it's not a living being...  
**Hyena**: What can we do?  
**Lion**: Just watch... Hunter's rules are clear... We can't help a Senshi...  
**Hyena**: But Hunter helped the Senshi, and I did, too!  
**Lion**: We were not helping the Senshi, but stopping the betrayers...  
**Hyena**: Ahh... _*1 Wakatta!_ (Watches the monitor, where Usagi is walking through the streets)  
**Usagi**: [Strange... I have this feeling... Someone's following me...] Luna, are you there???  
**Voice** from the shadows: No, Usagi, I'm not Luna...  
**Usagi**: That voice... Mother??  
**Queen Serenity** (floating near the ground, as the landscape can be seen through her body): _*2 Ohayo_ Princess.  
**Usagi** (surprised): Why are you here?  
**Serenity**: Usagi, I watched your battles against the Hunters... I am here to give you this... (extends her ghostly hand) The Golden Moon Crystal.  
**Usagi** (grabs the crystal): But I have my Moon Crystal...  
**Serenity**: This one is even stronger than the one you have. The Moon beams you use will be powered up.  
**Usagi**: Thanks, mom... I mean Queen...  
**Serenity**: Usagi, this can be the last time you'll see me... Soon, you will become the Queen...  
**Usagi** (tears roll down her cheeks): But... Why you have to leave?  
**Serenity**: This world is not mine... It belongs to the humans... Now you are one of them... I'll be always watching you... Goodbye, Princess Serenity...  
**Usagi** (crying): _*3 Sayonara_, mom...  
_*1 Understood  
*2 Hello  
*3 Goodbye_

On Hunter's ship, Hyena is thoroughly confused. Lion is still watching the monitor, calmly analyzing the crystal.

**Hyena**: What was all that about??  
**Lion**: We'll have to inform Hunter about this... That ghost was, for what I know, the one of the mythical Senshi Queen... That means that Usagi... Is the most powerful Senshi in this galaxy...  
**Hyena**: You've got to be kidding!  
**Lion** (ignores Hyena's comment): ... And that Crystal that Serenity gave Usagi... The Energy readings are beyond the computer's scanning range!  
**Hyena**: _*1 Kuso!_ Let's tell Hunter about this immediately! (they both abandon the room)  
_*1 Netiquette violator_

On Rex's ship, Jaguar is talking with Rex. They are discussing about Jaguar chances to hunt the Senshi. (Writer's note: They didn't see the Queen, so they don't know about the Crystal yet...)

**Rex**: So, Jaguar, will you follow my rules this time?  
**Jaguar**: Hai, Rex-sama! I will not involve innocent people on the Hunting!  
**Rex**: Ok, then... Better for you... Go to hunt Usagi... She's alone now...  
**Jaguar**: Yes, sir! (teleports out taking two Droids with him)

Usagi was still standing where Serenity gave her the Crystal. She puts the Crystal on her compact, and then jaguar and the Droids appear in front of her.

**Jaguar**: Surrender, Sailor Moon!  
**Usagi** (wipes away the tears): I'm not in a good mood today! You could get hurt!  
**Jaguar**: Oh... Come... On! Just fight!  
**Usagi**: As you wish... Moon Eternal Makeup!

As she says that, the moon appears above her in the sky, and a moon beam blasts her. When the explosion ends, Eternal Sailor Moon is standing there, but now with golden wings.

**Moon** (looks at her wings): _*1 Kireii!_ New wings!  
**Jaguar** (jaw drops): How can she do that??? ^_^  
**Moon**: Ok, freaks! Let's end this fast! Moon Eternal Beam!  
_*1 Cool!_

The moon beam is now golden instead of white. It hits one of the Droids, and it turns into dust.

**Moon**: Ok, who's next! [Great! I don't feel tired using this new crystal!]  
**Jaguar** (jaw drops again): Can someone tell me what's happening? Those Droids are supposed to be Moon beam resistants!  
**Moon**: Now I'm a Full Moon (Writer's note: Bad joke! ^_^)  
**Jaguar**: Enough! (moves his hand, and four new Droids appear)  
**Moon**: Five against one? That's not fair!  
**Jaguar** (laughs): That's the idea! Droids, finish her!  
**Moon**: [Time to try a new move.] Ok, there I go! Moon   
Eternal... (A beam shots from the Golden Crystal)... Rain! (tosses her tiara, and it breaks the beam into hundreds of beams)  
**Droid 1**: What is that?  
**Droid 2**: It's raining? But it was sunny a moment ago! ^_^

All the Droid turn to dust as they're touched by the Moon Rain. Jaguar gets hit, too, and falls to the ground.

**Moon**: This time I got you, Jaguar! Moon Eternal...  
**Jaguar** (unable to move): _*1 Teme!_  
**Rex** (teleports in near Jaguar): You think you're strong, Sailor Moon?  
**Moon**: Rain! (fires the beam rain towards Rex) [Damn! I feel weak...]  
**Rex** (parries the attack): It's not enough to beat me...  
**Earth** (teleports behind Rex): What about this? Earth Seeker Missile x 5! Earth Laser x 5!  
_*1 Netiquette violator_

The beams and missiles from Earth hit Rex, sending him crashing on Jaguar's back.

**Rex** (looks at Earth and Moon, then sighs): Ok, looks like the battle is over... Retreat! (teleports out with Jaguar)  
**Earth**: Cowards... Well, bye Sailor Moon.  
**Moon**: Wait, Earth! Who are you?  
  
**Earth**: As I said before, I'm your friend... My true identity... You'll have to discover it by yourself... (teleports out)  
**Moon**: She's strong... Hmmm... She's got red hair... Who do I know that has red hair??? (Writer's note: Oh boy... Is she dumb or what??? ^_^ You all can guess who Earth is, right? If you still don't know who she is, just wait a few episodes...)

Usagi changes back to her normal clothes, and starts walking home. She looks up in the sky, and sees Queen Serenity's face in the moon. She sighs, then says goodbye to her mother for the last time...

* * *

### Episode 2 - The DreamDroid. Ayakashi's help.

* * *

On Juubangai College, Usagi is just getting out from Biology class, when she sees Unazuki Furuhata coming her way. She waves to her, and Unazuki waves back.

**Usagi**: Hi, Unazuki-san!  
**Unazuki**: _*1 Ohayo_ Usagi-san!  
**Usagi**: You are on the same math group than me, aren't you?  
**Unazuki** (nods): _*2 Un_! I also work with Mako on the _*3 kissaten_!  
**Usagi**: Really? I never saw you there!  
**Unazuki**: I'm the cook!  
**Usagi**: Oh... A very good one, I have to say!  
**Unazuki**: You really like my food?  
**Usagi**: Un!  
**Unazuki** (looks at her watch): Oh... I gotta go or I'll be late!  
**Usagi**: _*4 Ja ne!_  
**Unazuki**: Ja! (waves and leaves)  
**Usagi**: [Hmmm... She's got red hair... And so do Naru... And Mika...] (shakes her head) [I'm acting like a fool! No way none of them could be Sailor Earth!]  
_*1 Hello  
*2 Yeah  
*3 Small cafe-like shop that servers light snacks  
*4 See you (later)_

On Hunter's ship, the Hunters are talking about Usagi's new powers.

**Hunter** (with a cast on the left arm): Well, for what you told me, Sailor Moon's powers must have been greatly upgraded.  
**Lion**: You know, Hunter, that before joining your group, I was a bounty hunter... I heard many stories about the Senshi Queen... I also heard about the Golden Crystal, but I waved the stories off as myths.... But now, I've seen it, so I have no doubts... Usagi Tsukino is the future Senshi Queen!  
**Hunter**: So, she is the strongest Senshi in the galaxy?  
**Lion**: Hai...  
**Hyena**: In my honest opinion, if we can trap her, then we will prove that we can trap every Senshi in this galaxy...  
**Hunter** (picking up on Hyena's talk): ... and end the Senshi Wars once and for all!  
**Lion**: I've been working on a new Droid... I'm sure this one will trap all the Senshi!  
**Hyena**: Yeah, sure... Show us your trashbin, and we'll say if it's good enough!  
**Lion** (waves off Hyena's comment): DreamDroid, come in!

A Droid enters the room. It has a sack of sand in one hand, and cute bear flippers.

**DreamDroid** (yawning): I'm here to serve you, Hunter-sama!  
**Hunter**: What does this one exactly do?  
**Lion**: The sand in his sack is magical...  
**Hyena**: Oh please... Magic sand?  
**Lion** (glares at Hyena): I guarantee you... It has special powers... You know I never talk crap...  
**Hyena** (glares back): So, what does the sand do? **Lion**: It's sleeping sand...  
**Hunter**: Hmmm... So you plan to put the Senshi to sleep and then trap them?  
**Lion**: Actually, I modified the composition of the sand... I added a few extra ingredients...  
**Hunter**: And ...?  
**Lion**: The sand will give the Senshi their worst nightmares...  
**Hyena** (looks at the Droid in awe): Good plan, Lion... Good plan...

Usagi, Ami, Minako and Mako are on Rei's shrine, studying. (Writer's note: Actually just Ami is, everyone else is just chatting and giggling ^_^)

**Ami**: ... and that's the right result for this equation. Do you follow me so far?  
**Usagi**: Well, I understood that...  
**Rei** (mockingly): You understood that problem? I'm amazed!  
**Minako** (scratching her head): Mmmmm.... Could you repeat the last part, Ami? I'm not sure if I understood that...  
**Mako**: _*1 Oi_, Minako-chan, that's an easy problem!  
**Minako**: I'm not as good as you in math, Mako-chan!  
**Ami**: Girls, _*2 Urusee!_  
**Mako and Minako** (in unisonn): _*3 Gomen, Mizuno-sensei!_ (both giggle)  
**Ami**: _*4 Yada!_  
**Usagi**: Girls, please! Ami is right, we're here to study, not to waste the time!  
**Rei** (puts her palm on Usagi's forehead): Hmmm... No, you are not ill...  
**Usagi**: Heh, heh... Very funny, Rei...  
_*1 Hey  
*2 Be quiet!  
*3 Sorry, professor Mizuno!  
*4 Stop it!_

On that moment, Yuuichirou enters the room, with a tray of green tea and cookies.

**Rei**: Yuuichirou, please put the tray over that table.  
**Yuuichirou**: Hai, Rei! (puts the tray on the table and leaves)  
**Mako**: Hey, what happened with the "-san"??  
**Rei** (blushes slightly): Urusee...

Suddenly, they hear an explosion near the shrine. They go out, and see Hunter waiting for them outside.

**Usagi**: Hunter, can't you see we are studying?  
**Hunter**: Oh, so you want to build your future studying? I'm here to make sure you won't have any future...  
**Usagi**: Enough with the menaces! Let's transform! Moon Eternal Makeup!  
**Rei**: Mars Fire Makeup!  
**Ami**: Mercury Snow Makeup!  
**Mako**: Jupiter Electric Makeup!  
**Minako**: Venus Light Makeup!  
**Hunter** (yawns): Ok, are you ready? Well, I want you to meet your worst nightmare.

The DreamDroid appears, carrying the sandbag in one hand, and a teddy bear on the other.

**Mars**: Hey, what's his name? Crybaby Droid? (chuckles)  
**DreamDroid**: Shut up and sleep! (tosses some sand over the girls)  
**Moon**: What happens (yawns) I'm sleepy... I can't keep my eyes open... (falls to the ground, asleep)  
**Mars**: Don't be... Lazy... We have to keep... Fighting. (falls asleep)  
**Jupiter** (After seeing her friends falling asleep): I'll bring some help... (reaches for a small communicator on her pocket, and presses the button) Hope they get here... In time... (falls asleep)  
**Hunter**: I got them! HAHAHAHA.... (gets gagged by the Droid)  
**DreamDroid**: Shhh! Don't you see they are sleeping?  
**Hunter**: Gomen... Jupiter called for help... The other Senshi will surely be here soon.  
**DreamDroid**: Ok boss, I can handle them as well. Now go and get some sleep...  
**Hunter**: Ok... (yawns) Good night Senshi... And bad dreams for all! BWHAHAHA... (looks at the Droid, who's glaring at him) Gomen... (teleports out)

On a nearby building, an alarm can be heard beeping on one of the appartments.

**Petz**: _*1 Yabai!_ The Senshi need our help!  
**Cooan**: Let's go, sisters!  
**Beruche** (jumps outside the window): It's party time! (lands leaving a hole in the pavement) (Writer's note: They live on a 10th floor!)  
**Karaberas**: Hey! Wait for me! (jumps after her sister)  
_*1 Bad! / Terrible!_

The Ayakashi run towards Rei's temple, and when they arrive, they see the weird-looking Droid putting the Senshi on a forcefield.

**DreamDroid** (looks at the Ayakashi): You are not Senshi!  
**Beruche**: Oh, did you notice that? This Droid is a smart one!  
**Cooan**: Yeah... Hey freak! Leave our friends alone!  
**DreamDroid**: It doesn't matter if you beat me... The Senshi are trapped in their own collective nightmare...  
**Petz**: Oh no... The sand he has over there is sleeping sand...  
**DreamDroid**: Want some? (he tosses some sand over the Ayakashi)  
**Petz**: You dumb! That sand has no effect on us!  
**DreamDroid**: Huh? The only creatures that are not affected by this are the ones from the planet Nemesis!  
**Cooan**: We are from Nemesis, freak!  
**Beruche**: Enough with the chatting! Let's fight! (dashes towards the Droid, making a flying kick on his chest)

On the dreamworld, the girls were trying to fight an endless army of _* youma._  
_*1 Ghost / Demon_

**Mars**: What is this? Those youmas are hundreds!  
**Mercury**: We can't fight that many! (kicks one of the youma on its head, but when it hits the floor, the youma splits into three youma)  
**Jupiter**: Oh great! Now what?  
**Moon**: Don't worry, girls! Well get out of this! [I hope...]

Meanwhile, the Ayakashi were beating the Droid.

**Petz**: Dark Thunder! (the Droid slams on the wall)  
**Beruche**: My turn! Kyaaaa! (does a spinning kick to the Droid's head, sending it crashing through a brick wall)  
**Karaberas**: Now it's my turn! (concentrates and the fallen bricks start flying towards the Droid's head)  
**DreamDroid** (totally dizzy) : Ow! My head! I'm tired... I want to go to sleep!  
**Petz**: Let's send this freak to the junkyard! Dark Thunder!  
**Karaberas**: Dark Whip!  
**Beruche** (unhappily): Do I have to? Ok... Dark Water!  
**Cooan**: Dark Fire!

The Droid explodes, and the Senshi, free from the forcefield, fall to the ground. However, they're still asleep, and doesn't seem to be enjoying it.

**Beruche**: What can we do?  
**Petz**: The effects of the sleeping sands can only be broken from inside the dream...  
**Karaberas**: So they'll have to awake by their own?  
**Petz**: Yes. All we can do is wait for them to awaken...

Inside the nightmare, the Senshi are still fighting against the horde of youma.

**Mars**: Mars Inferno Fire! (about 20 youmas get burned by the fire beam, but the number of them keeps raising) Damn! How can we beat them, if they don't stop coming out from nowhere?  
**Mercury**: Mercury Tsunami Wave! (lots of youma are wiped out by the wave) That's it! Hang on girls, I'll find the way out of this nightmare! (starts typing rapidly on her pocket computer) (Writer's note: Wonder where she would get the spare parts for it if it brokes??)  
**Jupiter**: Jupiter Oak Evolution! (the youmas are still coming out from thin air)  
**Moon**: Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss! Come on, Ami! I don't know how long we will be able to stop them!  
**Mercury**: I got it! Stop fighting, now!  
**Venus**: Are you nuts? They'll beat us to hell!  
**Moon**: No... Ami's right... They're just nightmare creatures... They can't hurt us...  
**Mars** (reaches for one of the youmas): Hope you are right... (tries to touch the youma, but her hand gets inside of it) It's made of air!  
**Mercury**: Yeah, I know... The exit is that way! (points)  
**Moon**: Well, then... Just ignore the youma and run!  
**Mars**: You don't have to say that twice! (takes off runing, passing right through the youma)

Meanwhile, the Ayakashi are still watching the sleeping Senshi. (Sleeping Beauties?? ^_^)

**Cooan**: Wonder if they'll ever wake up...  
**Jupiter** (opens her eyes): Why, Cooan, are you worried about us?  
**Mars** (wakes up): Finally out of that dream!  
**Venus** (wakes up as well): It was a real nightmare!  
**Moon** (stands up): And we owe it to Ami!  
**Cooan** (clear her throath loudly): AHEM!  
**Moon**: Oops! Gomen! Thanks for all _*1 Ayakashi-tachi_  
**Beruche**: It was a pleasure to beat that Droid...  
**Mercury** (looks at her watch): Oh gawd... It's late! I have to go to sleep!  
_*1 The Ayakashi (-tachi is used for adressing groups of people)_

The Ayakashi and the Senshi look at Mercury with confused and funny expression. After a moment, everyone starts laughing. From a nearby building, Hunter watches the group.

**Hunter**: Like our army, the Senshi's true strenght bases on their friendship... This group of Senshi is different from the others... Not only are friends between them, but they have many friends that are just normal humans... And if she is the Senshi Queen, that means she's even more powerful than me... We must capture them before she reaches her maximum strenght... (teleports out)

* * *

### Episode 3 - My dear youma.

* * *

Sunday, early in the morning. The doorbell rings on Mizuno's house, and Ami storms downstairs to open the door.

**Ami** (opens the door and smiles): Ryo-kun! (hugs him)  
**Ryo**: Hi Ami-chan! Did you miss me?  
**Ami**: Of course I did... Welcome back!  
**Ryo**: It's good to be back in Japan.  
**Ami**: Why, are the States bad?  
**Ryo**: Not really... It's just that you weren't by my side...   
**Ami**: Ryo...  
**Ryo**: Ami-chan...

Ami and Ryo kiss. As they both enter the house, Earth gets out from her hiding place.

**Earth**: My scanners show a strange kind of energy on this guy Ryo... Ami-chan, please be careful! (teleports out)

Later that day, Ami and Ryo are at the park. They're sitting on a bench, talking about things both have done while Ryo was on U.S.A.

**Ryo**: So how are your friends?  
**Ami**: You mean the Senshi? (Ryo nods)  
**Ryo**: Last time I saw them, they looked like a bunch of kids... (starts laughing, but stops when she sees Ami's shocked expression) _*1 Gomen!_  
**Ami** (shakes her head): _*2 Heiki_, Ryo-kun... Actually, the Senshi changed since then...  
**Ryo**: Oh... So how's the crybaby? (chuckles)  
**Ami** (giggles): Usagi is not like that now! She's a very good leader... And a good friend, too!  
**Ryo**: And are you still fighting against evil beings?  
**Ami**: Yeah... The enemies are stronger everyday... But we've got new powers... And new Senshi joined us...  
**Ryo**: _*3 Hontou desu ka?_ (Writer's note: Ryo did not appear after Sailor Moon first series, so I'm assuming he never met Setsuna and the others)  
**Ami**: Yeah... There's even a Sailor Earth now, but we don't know who she is...  
**Ryo**: I saw Usagi-chan on the way to your house. She was with a guy and a younger girl.  
**Ami**: That's Mamoru Chiba and their daughter ChibiUsa.  
**Ryo** (puzzled): But that girl is just a few years younger than Usagi!  
**Ami**: Let me explain...  
_*1 Sorry!  
*2 It's ok  
*3 Really?_

As they talk, Sailor Earth is watching them from behind a tree.

**Earth**: My readings can't be wrong... That guy Ryo has a great amount of evil energy inside of him. But it looks like Ami trust him... I guess all I can do is wait... (keeps looking at them)

**Ami**: ...And that's the story about ChibiUsa.  
**Ryo**: _*1 Sugoi!_ Hard to believe...  
**Ami**: I guess so...  
**Ryo**: But I guess that all that Senshi stuff is unbelievable, too...  
**Ami**: We're not normal humans...  
**Ryo**: Hmmm... Me neither...  
**Ami**: Huh? What do you mean?  
**Ryo**: Do you remeber how we met... (Ami nods) Well, the youma is still inside of me...  
**Ami**: That's terrible!  
**Ryo**: Not at all... I learned how to control it...  
**Ami**: Really?  
**Ryo**: Yes... I can transform into the _*2 nijin_ youma and control it.  
**Ami**: Oh...  
**Ryo** (hangs his head): I'm having a vision... Some kind of robot is going to attack us!  
**Ami**: A Droid...  
**Ryo**: That's their name? (Ami nods) Well, there are four of them...  
**Ami**: Four?  
**Ryo**: And a guy in a strange cat suit...  
**Ami**: Jaguar....  
**Jaguar** (from behind them): That's me!  
**Ami**: What the... Damn! Ryo, run!  
**Ryo**: I don't want to miss the fun!  
**Ami**: As you wish... But things will get ugly here... Mercury Snow Makeup!  
_*1 Wow!  
*2 Rainbow_

After Mercury transformation, Jaguar calls his Droids and teleports out.

**Mercury**: Mercury Tsunami Wave!  
**Droid 1** (takes the wave unharmed): That attack is useless against us!  
**Mercury**: Uh oh... That's not good at all...  
**Ryo** (watches the battle): [I cannot stand here and watch without helping her... It's time to show my strenght] (outloud) Hey Droids!  
**Droid 2**: What do you want, human?  
**Ryo**: Come and fight me, scum!  
**Droid 3** (grabbing Mercury by the neck): Our target are the Senshi.  
**Mercury** (weakly): Ryo, what are you doing! Run!  
**Ryo**: No, Ami... I love you, and I won't let them hurt you...   
**Droid 3**: You asked for it... Let's get this Tuxedo-wannabe! (drops Mercury on the ground)  
**Droid 4** (stands menacingly in front of Ryo): So, what are you going to do? throw us roses?  
**Ryo**: You'll see... (stands back, and clutches his chest in pain) Aaaargh!  
**Mercury**: Ryo-kun! _*1 Daijoubu?_  
**Ryo**: I'm ok, Ami... (Freezes in pain) Aaaarrgh!  
_*1 Are you ok?_

Ryo's body changes into the youma, as Mercury and the Droids watch the change in awe.

**Youma**: Well, Im ready!  
**Droid 1**: Let's blast that thing!  
**Youma**: I guess you won't... (turns his hand into a sword, and beheads two of the Droids)

The disembodied Droids fall to the ground, while the two remaining watch fearfully as the youma walks towards them. Mercury is on the ground behind them, watching.

**Mercury**: [Ryo's really strong! Those Droids can't fight against the youma...]  
**Earth** (watching from behind a tree): [That youma is strong... But it's an evil being... I must stop it...] (comes from behind the tree) Stop there, youma! (runs towards him)  
**Mercury**: Earth, no! He's here to help us!  
**Youma** (turns to Earth): Huh? Sailor Earth??... (glances back just in time to see a pair of beams coming towards him) ... Watch out! (puts himself between the beams and Earth) Aarrgh!(falls to the gound, unconscious, and turns back into Ryo)  
**Mercury**: Ryo!  
**Earth** (stunned): [He saved me!] (looks at Mercury with an apologetic look) Gomen, Ami-chan!  
**Mercury**: Watch out! **Earth**: Huh? (turns back) Ack! (one of the Droids grabs her by the neck)  
**Droid 3** (grabbing Earth by the neck): Never ignore us, Earth! (sends an electric shock to Earth, knocking her down)  
**Mercury**: _*1 Yabai!_  
**Droid 4**: Now, little Sailor Mercury... It's your turn!  
**Mercury**: Stop right there, Droids! You hurt my boyfriend, and I'm NOT going to forgive you! Prepare to die!  
**Droid 3**: Oh I'm scared! What will you do? Throw water over us again?  
**Mercury**: Cool down, Droid.... Here I go! Mercury Tsunami... (creates a small ice ball and starts spinning around) ...Spray! (tosses several ice shards in all directions, leaving the Droids frozen)  
**Droid 3**: Damn! I cannot move!  
**Mercury**: Ok, now I'll finish you! Mercury Tsunami... (stops suddenly and bends over a tree, exhausted) [Damn! That new attack left me out of energy!]  
**Droid 4**: Hehehehe.... Tired already? Wait till I get out of this ice...  
**Voice**: I can't wait until then...  
**Droid 4**: Who is it?  
**Moon** (comes from behind a tree): Hi Merc! Need help?  
**ChibiMoon**: You look really tired, Ami-chan! Let us finish the Droids.  
**Mercury** (weakly): As you wish... (Faints. Tuxedo catches her)  
**Tuxedo**: Ok, Sailor Moon! Show those Droids some Senshi strenght!  
**Moon**: It will be a pleasure... Moon Eternal... Rain!  
**Droid 3**: Uh oh...  
_*1 Bad! / Terrible!_

The Droids turn into dust as the beams touch them. Moon goes towards Ryo, who's still on the ground, unconscious.

**Moon**: Ryo-kun, wake up!  
**Ryo** (open his eyes): Huh ...? Is Ami-chan alright?  
**Mercury**: I'm ok, Ryo... Thanks for the help!  
**Ryo**: I'm glad to help you, dear. (Mercury blushes slightly)  
**ChibiMoon**: Hey mom! Look at this!  
**Moon** (goes towards ChibiMoon): What happens?  
**ChibiMoon** (points to the ground): It's Sailor Earth... And she's knocked out!  
**Moon**: We could take her mask off and discover who she is...   
**ChibiMoon**: Let's do it!  
**Moon**: ChibiMoon, don't.  
**Tuxedo**: Usagi is right, it won't be fair this way...  
**ChibiMoon** (upset): But I want to know who she is!  
**Earth** (wakes up): Soon you will know, ChibiMoon... Thanks, Moon!  
**Moon**: Huh? Why?  
**Earth**: For not taking advantage on my situation.  
**ChibiMoon**: Huh? You were just pretending to be unconscious?  
**Earth**: Just wanted to see if Usagi behaves like a Senshi Queen.  
**Moon**: Do you know about that?  
**Earth**: I know lots about you all... But don't worry... I'm on your side. (Teleports out)  
**Moon**: She looked upset...  
**Mercury**: Yeah... I guess this time, instead of helping, she got on the way...  
**Ryo** (hanging his head): My head hurt... Being a youma is not that easy after all...  
**Mercury**: I love you... My dear youma... (embraces Ryo)

Ryo and Mercury kiss. Up on a nearby building, Sailor Earth is watching the group as they start walking back to Ami's house.

**Earth**: Ami's right... This time, I almost messed up everything... I should have trusted Ryo... It is strange for me, though... An evil being fighting on the good side... (teleports out)

* * *

### Episode 4 - Battle at Hikawa shrine. Yuu the hero.

* * *

As usual, Hunter and Lion were choosing their next target, while they watch the Senshi through the monitors.

**Hunter**: This time, Lion, I want you to go and trap the Senshi.   
**Lion**: Ok, Hunter. Which one will it be?  
**Hunter**: Hmmm... I don't know...  
**Lion**: I choose Mars!  
**Hunter**: Ok, Lion. Take some Droids with you.  
**Lion**: Why didn't the Senshi discover our probes?  
**Hunter**: The probes are disguised as something most of the humans just ignore...  
**Lion**: Well, looks like Rei is not ignoring it... (points at the monitor)

On Rei's temple, she is chasing a fly, as Yuuichirou watches amused the "battle".

**Rei**: _*1 Shi-ne!_ (slaps the fly with a rolled manga, but the fly dodges the hit)  
**Yuuichirou**: Let me get rid of that fly, Rei... (catches the fly as it passes by his side, and frees it outside)  
**Rei**: _*2 Oi_ Yuu, why did you left it escape?  
**Yuu**: It was just a fly! No need to harm defenseless beings!  
**Rei**: [He's right... But I can't tell him that...] Ok, as you like... Anyways, I didn't want to ruin my manga...  
_*1 Die!  
*2 Hey_

On Hunter's ship, the villians were looking the monitors.

**Lion**: Whew! We saved that probe...  
**Hunter**: They're cheap and easy to build... No reason to worry!  
**Lion**: But if it gets destroyed, we will be unaware of what the Senshi do until we replace it!  
**Hunter**: You're right... (Looks at the monitor and freezes) Uh oh...

On Hikawa shrine, Luna was spying on Rei and Yuu, when the fly starts flying around her head. Luna raises her paw, and slams the fly on the floor.

**Luna**: [I hate flys...] (looks at Rei and Yuu cleaning the temple) [Ryo saw Rei being attacked today. I must keep my guard up!]

On Hunter's ship, meanwhile, Lion was preparing to attack.

**Lion**: Everything's ready!  
**Hunter**: Damn cat! Now we can't see what Rei is doing!  
**Lion**: Maybe you should give those probes some brain...  
**Hunter**:It's not funny...  
**Lion** (serious expression): I know... I rarely make jokes... If those probes were intelligent, we would already know who is Sailor Earth...  
**Hunter**: I'll think about it... For the moment, just go and catch Mars, ok?  
**Lion**: _*1 Wakatta_, Hunter!  
**Hyena** (enters the room as Lion teleports out): Hunter, what happened to probe number 32? (points at the static-filled monitor)  
**Hunter**: An accident... Luna slammed it on the floor...  
**Hyena**: Maybe we should give the probes some brain... ^_^  
_*1 Understood_

Luna is still spying Rei, when she sees Lion teleporting outside the temple. She runs to the window, and Rei approaches her.

**Rei** (telepatically to Luna): [Luna! What are you doing here?]  
**Luna** (replies):[Lion is outside the temple, Rei! They came to catch you!]  
**Rei**: [Lion? Damn! I cannot fight inside... Yuu-chan is here... ]  
**Luna**: [I know... I'll try to distract them!]  
**Rei**: [Be careful!]  
**Luna**: [You go and take care of your boyfriend, I'll distract the Droids!] (chuckles as she run out)  
**Rei**: [Very funny...] (thinks) [How am I going to keep Yuu away?]

Lion is standing out of the temple with two Droids behind him. Suddenly, Luna appears on the door.

**Luna** (menacingly): Get lost, Lion!  
**Lion** (laughs): Ironic... A little kitty menacing a Lion. Get lost if you don't want to be hurt!  
**Luna**: You'll be the one hurt! (jumps on Lion's chest, sending him to the ground, and stands in top of him with a claw near his face)  
**Droid 1**: I cannot allow you to do that, cat... (aims at Luna's head with his gun)  
**Luna** (sweatdrops roll down her face): [Hurry up, Rei-chan!]  
**Rei**(comes out the door): Leave my friend alone, you meanies! It's me who you're looking for!  
**Lion**: Catch her!  
**Droid 2**: At once! (dashes towards Rei)  
**Yuu** (comes running from behind Rei): Watch out, Rei! (Punches Droid 2's face, sending him to the ground) _*1 Itai!_ Flesh against metal doesn't seems like a good technique...  
**Rei**: My turn! Mars Fire Makeup!  
_*1 Ouch!_

As Rei transforms, Yuu watches unimpressed. Luna, Lion and the Droid are stunned.

**Luna**: [Rei, do you know you just showed your identity to Yuu-kun?]  
**Mars**: [Yeah... He already knows about it.]  
**Luna**(outloud): _*1 Nani??_  
**Yuu**: Finish them, Rei-chan!  
**Rei**: I'd love to! Mars Inferno Fire!  
**Droids 1 & 2** (absorb the attack): We're the FlameDroids. Your attack is useless against us!  
**Mars**: Then I'll beat you with my fist! (runs towards the Droids)  
**Lion**: Foolish girl... Lion Rage! (fires an energy blast at Mars, knocking her down)  
**Yuu**: Rei! (Looks at Lion) Ok, freak! You beated my girl... I'll beat your friend! (Runs to one of the Droids, and slams him with a broomstick)  
**Droid 2**: Ow! Damn human! (Grabs Yuu by the neck)  
**Yuu**: Ack! Oi, Luna! Can you fight as well as you talk?  
**Luna**: Yeah... (Jumps on Droid 2's back and embeds her claw on his head, making him drop Yuu)  
**Droid 2**: OW! That hurts!  
**Luna**: That's the idea! (chuckles)  
**Mars** (wakes up): Luna, get off the way! (Luna nods then jumps off the Droid) I'm very angry.... And last time I was like this, I got a new power... Droids, prepare to die! (a little flame appears on her finger)  
**Droid 1**: Come on, give me your best punch!  
**Yuu** (from behind a tree): Go Rei!  
**Mars**: Let me invite a friend of mine... Mars Inferno... (fires the beam near her) ... Demon! (A demon forms from the flames)  
**Demon**: Need a light? (Jumps in top of the Droids, and turns them into cinder)  
**Lion**: Ok, big boy... Come and get me!  
**Demon**: I'll destroy you, Lion... (vanishes suddenly)  
**Mars**: Damn! I'm out of energy... (falls on her knees)  
**Lion**: Well, Sailor Mars... Now I got you...  
**Yuu**: Leave her alone! (Kicks Lion's head) Ow!  
**Lion**: Hehehe... Maybe Hyena is right when she says I'm a rockhead... Well, Rei... Prepare to be trapped!  
**Voice**: Lion-san... It'll be a pleasure to beat you!  
**Lion**: What? (turns around and sees...) Sailor Earth!  
**Earth**: That's me! I have no time to talk, so let's party!  
**Lion**: As you wish! Lion's Rage!  
**Earth**: Don't make me laugh! (reflects Lion's beam, blasting him against a tree)  
**Lion**: Itai! That hurts!  
**Earth**: That's the idea! Want more beating?  
**Lion**: Don't be shy, give me your best beam!  
**Earth**: As you wish... Take cover, Senshi!  
**Mars** (hides behind the tree with Yuu): Ok, Earth! Finish him!  
**Earth**: At once... Earth MegaBlast! (a small missile is launched from Earth's arm gun)  
**Lion** (watches the missile amused): Something that small is your best attack? Don't make me laugh...  
_*1 What??_

The Missile explodes near Lion, and sends a laser beam rain towards him. He hits a wall, and falls to the ground, bleeding.

**Earth**: Well, I'm about to get my first real killing!  
**Mars** (comes running towards Earth): [Stop, Earth!]  
**Earth**: [Get out of my head!]  
**Mars**: [I'm not going to read your mind... Even if I could do it right now... Just leave Lion alone, ok?]  
**Lion**: Come on, Earth! Why don't you finish me off like a real warrior?  
**Earth**: [You're right, Rei...] No, Lion... Go with your boss. He probably won't be as forgiving as me...  
**Lion**: Hunter won't hurt me... But I will consider this as a favor... Maybe I'll pay that favor back to you someday, Earth... For the moment, the battle is over! (Teleports out)  
**Mars**: I read his mind... He doesn't act evily after all... Maybe, as Usagi said, they just have a different concept of what's good and what's evil...  
**Earth**: Maybe... Thanks, Rei... For stopping me...  
**Mars**: Huh?  
**Earth**: I never killed a living being... Only those Droids... And I actually don't want to kill any living being....  
**Mars**: I understand....  
**Earth**: Goodbye, Mars! Take care! (Teleports out)

Yuu comes from behind the tree, and embraces Rei.

**Yuu**: Are you ok, Rei?  
**Mars**: Yeah! Thank you for the help!  
**Yuu**: Well, it was nothing a hero like me wouldn't do...  
**Mars**: Yeah, sure...  
**Luna**: Just tell me this... Since when you know about Rei's powers, Yuu?  
**Yuu**: She told me the whole thing after telling me she loved me, like one week ago... But I knew about it. I'm not as clutz as I look, you know...  
**Luna**: Oh...  
**Yuu**: I'll always guard you, my lady...  
**Mars**: Let's enter the temple, my knight... (looks at Yuu's tattered and dirty clothes) ... in a not-so-shinning armor...

Mars and Yuu kiss, and then they enter the temple, as Luna starts walking home. She suddenly stops, looks up, and sees Sailor Earth standing on a nearby roof.

**Luna**: [That Sailor Earth girl is strong... But why can't she trust us?] (starts walking again) [Somehow, I have the feeling I know who she is...]

**To be continued...** 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi Part 8

#### Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi

### A prologue to Sailor Moon Future

* * *

## Part 8: Revelations.

* * *

### Episode 1 - The Inner Senshi in danger.

* * *

Ami, Usagi and ChibiUsa are at Ryo's appartment. It's a small one, with only the bedroom, a bathroom and a small kitchen. While Ami and Usagi talk with Ryo, ChibiUsa is playing with Ryo's PC.

**Ami**: _*1 Ne,_Usagi, Luna already discovered who is Earth?  
**Usagi**: Not yet... Anytime she tries to follow her, Earth just teleports away...  
**Ami**: Oh... But why she don't trust us?  
**Usagi**: I guess she wants to fight on her own... But she's helping us...  
**Ryo**: I could get her identity with my visions...  
**Usagi**: If you ever do so, please don't tell me, ok?  
**Ryo**: Why?  
**Usagi**: I'm almost sure of who she is...  
**Ami**: Huh? Who?  
**Usagi**: For what I know, Naru-chan is the only red haired girl that knows about the Senshi's true identity...  
**Ami**: Uuhh... But she was always afraid of the _*2 youma_!  
**Usagi**: Me too, and I turned into an excellent fighter! (what a modest girl! ^_^)  
**ChibiUsa**: Yeah, sure... You learned that from me...  
**Usagi**: And tell me, ChibiUsa... Who taught you the most things on the future?  
**ChibiUsa**: Aaaahh... From my mother...  
**Usagi**: That's my point!  
**ChibiUsa** (looks at the PC monitor): _*3 Kuso!_ Five against one! It's not fair!  
**Ryo**: Why, ChibiUsa, you don't know how to play that game?  
**ChibiUsa**: I was saying that it's not fair for them... (sword slashing and screams get out of the speakers)  
**Ryo**: Are you sure this is the first time you play that?  
**ChibiUsa**: Yeah...  
**Ryo**: It looks like your special power is beating games...  
**ChibiUsa**: Not exactly... (concentrates)  
**Ryo** (watches in awe as several random items fly through the room): _*4 Sugoi!_  
_*1 in this case, Tell me  
*2 Ghost / demon  
*3 Netiquette violator  
*4 Wow!_

Rex was watching the Senshi on his monitor room. Jaguar enters the room with a Droid behind him.

**Rex**: Well, is this your new Droid?  
**Jaguar**: Hai! It's based on Lion's DreamDroid.  
**Rex**: But that Droid was destroyed!  
**Jaguar**: Mine is better... It creates an "illusion zone" that surrounds the enemies, causing them to fight against fake Droids.  
**Rex**: Well, Jaguar... This time, you will go to Earth with the Droid.  
**Jaguar**: _*1 Hontou desu?_  
**Rex**: Yes... But don't pick on innocent people...  
**Jaguar** (nods): _*2 Wakatta!_ (teleports out)  
_*1 Really?  
*2 Understood!_

Back on Earth, the girls are on the park (Writer's note: Sorry, I can't get the money to build more scenarios ^_^)

**Rei**: ... So I told him about my powers.  
**Usagi**: You did the right thing... After all Yuu-kun had already discovered it.  
**ChibiUsa**: The _*1 Baka mitai_ Yuu? I don't think so...   
**Rei** (whacks ChibiUsa on the head): Don't talk like that about him... At least I have a boyfriend!  
**ChibiUsa** (rubs her head): That hurts... What you said, I mean... (turns away)  
**Rei**: Oh... _*2 Gomen!_... I didn't mean to...  
**ChibiUsa**: _*3 Heiki_, Rei-chan...  
**Rei**: Ami, Ryo told you something about Hunter or Rex attacking us?  
**Ami**: No... He can't see future when he wants... It just happens.  
**Rei**: I know... It's just that the fire told me that I shouldn't trust everything I see...  
**Minako**: What does that mean?  
**Rei**: I'm not sure, but it's surely related with Hunter or Rex...  
**Voice**: Why no one ever talk about me?  
**Mako**: Jaguar...  
**Jaguar**: That's me... MirageDroid, attack!  
**MirageDroid**: At once, Jaguar-sama! (Writer's note: "-sama"??? It must be used for honorable people... And Jaguar ain't honorable at all! ^_^)  
_*1 Idiot (politely)  
*2 Sorry  
*3 It's ok_

The Droid fires a beam that momentarily blinds the Senshi. When they are able to see again, they're surrounded by a crowd of Droids.

**Ami**: What's going on here?  
**Usagi**: I don't know... But we better trasnsform and quick! Moon Eternal...

Jaguar was looking the girls transforming, when he suddenly felt someone was watching him from behind.

**Jaguar** (turns around): Hunter! What do you want?  
**Hunter**: Your defeat...  
**Jaguar**: Then why didn't you attack me while I was distracted?  
**Hunter**: I'm not a backstabber...  
**Jaguar**: I know what you mean... And I don't like that!  
**Hunter**: Neither you will like this... Hunter MegaLaser!

Jaguar rams against a wall, and falls to the ground. As Hunter grabs Jaguar by the neck, Sailor Earth arrives the scene.

**Earth**: [The Hunters are fighting amongst themselves... That could be my chance to finish them both. But the Senshi need help...] (shakes her head) [I must help my friends...] Usagi, those Droids are only illusions!  
**Moon**: _*1 Nani?_ I was wondering why these Droid were so easy to beat!  
**Mars**: But which one's the real?  
_*1 What?_

Suddenly, the real Droid catches Sailor Earth on a forcefield.

**Venus**: _*1 Oi_, where did she go?  
**Mercury**: Probably the Droid trapped her... We can't see the Droid, so we can't see her...  
**Moon**: Don't bet on it... Remember what Rei said about her visions?  
**Jupiter**: Yeah... What about it?  
**Moon**: None of the Droids that we see is the real...  
**Venus**: How can we beat him, then?  
**Moon**: Do you see that tree? (points at a normal-looking tree)  
**Mars**: It looks like a normal... _*2 Choto matte!_ The roots of that tree are not embeded on the ground!  
**Moon**: Attack the tree! Moon Eternal... Rain!  
**Mars**: Mars Inferno Fire!  
**Mercury**: Mercury Tsunami... Spray!  
**Jupiter**: Jupiter Electric Blast!  
**Venus**: Blind Love Beam!  
_*1 Hey  
*2 Wait a moment!_

The beams hit the real Droid, and it explodes. The fake Droids vanish, and so does the forcefield around Sailor Earth. Meanwhile, Hunter was beating Jaguar.

**Hunter** (gathering energy on his laser gun): I'll give you the chance to escape, Jaguar...  
**Jaguar** (all bruised): I'll kill you, Hunter! (tries to stand up, but falls back to the ground) Kuso! Owww... Ok Hunter, you won this battle... (teleports out)  
**Earth** (puzzled): Hunter! Why did you help the Senshi?  
**Hunter**: I didn't... My only mission here was beating Jaguar...   
**Moon**: Then why did you let him escape?  
**Hunter**: I've shown him that I can kill him whenever I want... Well, enough for the talking... Goodbye! (teleports out)  
**Earth**: Well, it's my turn to go... _*1 Sayonara_, Sailor Moon! (teleports out)  
**Moon**: [That voice... I'm almost sure of who she is...]  
**Mars**: Usagi, you still think she's Naru?  
**Venus**: I'm sure Earth is Naru!  
**Moon**: I'll only be sure of it when I see her face...  
_*1 Goodbye_

Earth was watching them from a nearby roof (Boy, she thinks she's Batman or what?? ^_^).

**Earth**: [Soon, Sailor Moon, you'll know who I am... But for now, I must keep the secret...] (jumps to the ground) Earth armor... Deactivate!

As Earth changes back to normal clothes, a familiar face appears.

**Naru**: [Take care, Usagi... I'm fighting at your side this time... But I've learnt that the enemies are strong... It won't be easy to defeat them!]

Naru walks away, as in the sky, Rex's ship can be seen passing in front of the moon. A dark cloud passes below it, and a pair of red eyes can be seen glowing on it...

* * *

### Episode 2 - Battle at Hokkaido.

* * *

Michiru and Haruka are on a train, travelling to Hokkaido. As the minutes pass, both are silent until Haruka breaks the silence.

**Haruka**: Michiru, _*1 Hontou desu ka?_  
**Michiru** (distractedly): _*2 Un_... Why do you ask?  
**Haruka**: You are silent since we left Tokyo... I know that it means you are worried about something.  
**Michiru**: It's just that I have the feeling that something will go wrong during the concert...  
**Haruka**: You mean the Hunters will be there?  
**Michiru**: I'm sure they'll go.  
**Haruka**: Maybe they like your music... (laughs) Anyways, you take care of the concert and I'll take care of the Droids, ok?  
**Michiru**: Ok, brave guy (chuckles)  
**Haruka**: Very funny...  
_*1 Are you alright?_

*2 Yeah

As the train reaches Hokkaido, Rex is watching Michiru and Haruka through his monitors.

**Rex**: Hmmm... Michiru's psychic powers already warned her about the attack I've planned. It doesn't matter... They cannot defeat my new Droid, and all the other Senshi are on Tokyo...  
**Jaguar** (sporting an armcast and various bandages): But what about Hunter? If he shows up, he could ruin the plan!  
**Rex**: I'm not worried about that weakilng... I'll take care of him if he ever dares to interfere...  
**Jaguar**: Yeah, whatever... So what new Droid will you use?  
**Rex**: His name is MusicDroid. It uses high-frequency sound waves as a weapon. It'll surely be a headache for Uranus and Neptune... (Writer's Note: Bad joke! ^_^)

Meanwhile, on Hunter's ship, Hunter and Hyena had the same target in mind.

**Hunter**: I'll trap Haruka and Michiru after the concert.  
**Lion** (enters the room): Hunter, the probes informed that Rex will attack the Senshi during the concert!  
**Hunter**: Hmmm... Interesting...  
**Lion**: What will we do?  
**Hunter**: Nothing...  
**Lion**: Huh? But Rex could trap them!  
**Hunter**: He will not be able to do it...  
**Hyena**: Why?  
**Hunter** (points at the monitor): There'll be an unexpected guest on the concert...  
**Hyena and Lion** (look at the monitor, then gasp, in unison): How can she be there?  
**Hunter**: I don't know... But it'll give me a chance to test her strenght...

The monitor shows Sailor Earth. She is following Haruka and Michiru, who are walking around the city. When they enter a restaurant, Sailor Earth sighs.

**Earth**: [I can't get there wearing this without being noticed...] (suddenly glances back) [It is just me, or that two flies are following each step I give?] (low voice, to his arm computer) Give me an analysis of those two flies.  
**Computer**: Analysis in progress... (a moment later) Result: The creatures are Bio-mechanical entites, with built-on cammeras.  
**Earth**: [So that's how Hunter follows the Senshi...] (slaps the two flies against the floor)  
**Rex and Hunter** (from their ships): _*1 Kuso!_  
_*1 Netiquette violator_

Sailor Earth jumps on the alley next to the building. Some moments after, Naru walks out from the alley.

**Naru**: This way I can watch over them... (enters the restaurant)

Naru sits on a table behind Michiru and Haruka, who are having a light dinner before the concert. After a while, they stand up and leave, and Naru goes after them. Haruka and Michiru hail a taxi and leave towards the stadium, as Naru transforms into Sailor Earth and flies on the same direction.

Meanwhile, Rex arrives the stadium, in normal clothes. He sits down amongst the crowd, and waits for Michiru's performance.

**Rex**: [This will be fun... I'll wait till she finish her act... Then I'll trap her...]  
**Naru** (sitting a few rows behind Rex): [Damn! I was right... That man sitting there is Rex...]

Just then, Michiru comes to the stage, and sits on the piano. As she performs, Haruka, sitting a few rows behind Naru, glances in Rex's direction.

**Haruka**: [If that's not Rex, I'm not a Senshi...]  
**Rex**: [Michiru Kaoiu is good playing the piano... A pity I have to kill her... And her boyfriend] (glances back and sees Haruka's empty seat) [Where's she? It doesn't matter... She can run but she cant hide...]

As Michiru ends the performance, everyone at the stadium applauds her. In that moment, Rex throws some kind of robot in the air, that fires a smoke cloud, leaving everyone on the stadium sleeping. Naru manages to escape the cloud, hides, and transforms.

**Naru**: Earth Armor Activate! (The armor appears on her body) [Well, now to beat up Rex]  
**Rex**: Give up, Michiru! There's no one here to help you!  
**Uranus** (from behind Rex): You're wrong...  
**Earth** (from behind Uranus): Very wrong...  
**Michiru**: [Earth? How did she get here? Hmmm... Whatever...] Neptune Ocean Makeup!  
**Rex** (yawns): Ok, are you all ready for the beat?  
**Uranus**: You will be the one beaten!  
**Rex**: I guess you're wrong... MusicDroid, stage on!  
**MusicDroid** (singing): I'll destroy the Senshi...  
**Uranus**: Hey, he'll beat us with his bad songs or what?  
**MusicDroid**: Want to hear good music? Hear this! (sound waves from his mouth blast Uranus away)  
**Uranus**: _*1 Itai!_ Was that hard rock? I felt like one hit my head...  
**Earth** (chuckles): The always sarcastic Uranus... (to the Droid) Come on, singer-wannabe, try and beat me!  
**Droid**: Feel the beat! (fires a soundwave to Earth)  
**Earth** (the waves hit her harmlessly): Hit me baby one more time! (Original, isn't it?? ^_~)  
**Droid**: What the...?  
_*1 Ouch_

Meanwhile, Uranus and Neptune were fighting Rex.

**Uranus**: Uranus Rock Sword!  
**Rex** (yawns as he parries the attack): Oh... Come... On! You think that a weak attack like that can hurt me?  
**Uranus**: Kuso!  
**Neptune**: Let me try! Neptune Deep Pressure!  
**Rex** (As the water bubble surrounds him): I'll show you pression... (breaks the bubble) Saurus Bite!

Uranus and Neptune get hit by the attack, and pass through a wall (That must hurt!). On the other side of the stadium, Earth was fighting the Droid.

**Earth**: Earth MegaBlast!  
**Droid** (running while the missile follows him): _*1 Run, baby run..._ (gets cornered) _*2 Yabai!_  
_*1 Sheryl Crow  
*2 Bad! / Terrible!_

As the Droid explodes, Earth glances back just in time to see a beam coming in her direction. She dodges the hit, then looks for the agressor.

**Earth**: Come on, Rex! Stop hiding!  
**Rex** (gets from behind a wall): Good reflexes... But try this... Rex Ball!  
**Earth**: Heh.. Easy attack! (avoids the ball, but it makes a turn and coms straight on her direction) Damn! A seeker attack!  
**Neptune**: Seek this! Aqua Mirror Reflector! (jumps in front of Earth, and reflects the ball right to Rex's head)  
**Rex** (still dizzy by the impact): What? Nothing can resist that attack!  
**Neptune**: Well, my talisman mirror just did it... No attack can go through it.  
**Uranus**: Now try this! World Shaking!  
**Rex** (gets hit and falls to the ground several meters away): Itai! Ok, Senshi You won this time...  
**Uranus, Earth and Neptune** (in unison): ... But next time I'll trap you all... Always the same speech...  
**Rex**: Grrr... Ok, I'm leaving! (teleports out)  
**Uranus**: Thanks for the help, Earth... But how did you get here?  
**Earth**: I'm always watching you... Besides, I discovered how Hunter spies us...  
**Neptune**: Really?  
**Earth**: I'll be watching you... (teleports out)

Uranus and Neptune change to their normal clothes, as the people on the stadium start waking up. From his ship, Rex furiously watches them through his monitors.

**Rex**: I'm missing my targets... And it's all Earth's fault... Jaguar, our most important target from now on... Is discover who Sailor Earth is... And trap her...  
**Jaguar** (nods): I understand.  
**Rex**: As soon as she falls, the other Senshi will fall too! (laughs evily)

* * *

### Episode 3 - Sailor Earth's secret, part one.

* * *

Naru is walking towards Crown, where Umino is waiting for her. It's late afternoon, and the streets are almost deserted. However, someone's following Naru around town.

**Naru**: [Strange... It's been like a week or so since last attack...] (shakes her head) [Damn! I'm supposed to go on a date with Umino, but all I can think of is the Hunters...]  
**Minako** (hiding behind a tree): [Naru is Earth... I'm sure... I'll follow her to see if she transforms...]

As Minako follows Naru, another figure is following her, without noticing Minako...

**Jaguar**: [This time we won't send Droids... Rex will come as soon as I prepare the trap, and then we'll attack her...] (Writer's note: Yep, he knows who is Earth)  
**Naru** (enters Crown): Hi Umino!  
**Umino** (turns around and waves): Hi Naru!  
**Naru**: Ready to go?  
**Umino**: Yeah... Just one more battle...  
**Videogame**: Ryu versus Akuuma.  
**Umino**: Ok, here I go...  
**Naru** (watches as Umino plays): _*1 sugoi!_  
**Videogame**: You win! Perfect!  
**Naru**: Ok...  
_*1 Wow!_

As they get out, Rex appears behind them and follows them hiding.

**Rex**: [As I told Jaguar, as soon as Naru gets to the park, we'll attack.]  
**Naru** (to Umino): So, what score did you get on the last test?  
**Umino** (proudly): 95...  
**Naru**: Sugoi! It's Ami still getting high scores?  
**Umino**: For what I know, she never gets a score below 95.  
**Naru**: I wonder if someday I'll get a score like that...  
**Umino**: I'll help you... We can study together!  
**Naru**: Really?  
**Umino**: Yeah...  
**Naru**: Thanks... _*1 Anata_...  
_*1 Dear_

Naru and Umino kiss. From they hideouts, both Rex and Jaguar watch the scene.

**Rex**: [As soon as they reach the park, I'll kill them both...]  
**Minako** (notices Rex): [_*1 Yabai!_ Rex is here... And he's following Naru, too. That means she's Earth!]  
**Naru** (as they enter the park): Umino, I have something to tell you... [I can't hide the truth from him...]  
**Umino**: What is it?  
**Naru** (looks away): Well... There's something about me you should know...  
**Voice**: Go on, I'd love to hear your story...  
**Naru**: [_*2 Kuso!_ Not now!]  
**Jaguar**: Missed me, Sailor Earth?  
**Naru**: What are you talking about??  
**Rex**: We saw you at Hokkaido, girl... Too much for a coincidence!  
**Umino**: What are they talking about, Naru-chan? Do you know those punks?  
**Naru**: Well... That's what I was about to tell you, Umino... I'm Sailor Earth.  
**Minako** (shocked, as she watches from behind a tree): I knew it!  
**Rex** (hears Minako's voice): Tsk, tsk... It's no good to hide from your friends, Sailor Venus...  
**Minako**: Oops... That means troubles...  
**Rex**: Where are you, Minako??  
**Naru** (takes off runing, dragging Umino with her): Come on, Umino! Those are the bad guys... I'll explain it all to you later! **Jaguar**: Rex, they're escaping!  
**Rex**: Then follow them, _*3 Bakayaro!_  
**Jaguar**: Hai! (runs after Naru)  
**Rex**: Well, Minako-chan... Now it's only you and me... Come on, I'm not going to hurt you... too much! Bwhahahaha!  
**Minako** (takes out her comm pen): _*4 Minna_, this is Venus! Im on the park, and I found out Naru is Earth... But Rex and Jaguar know it too!  
**Ami, Rei, Usagi**: We'll be there as soon as we can!  
**Minako**: Ok... (puts the pen on her pocket) Time to party! (appears from behind the tree) Ok, Rex, let's fight!  
**Rex**: Ladies first...  
**Minako**: Venus Light Makeup!  
_*1 Bad! / Terrible  
*2 Netiquette violator  
*3 You idiot!  
*4 Everyone_

As Minako transforms, Jaguar finally manages to corner Naru and Umino.

**Jaguar**: You can run, but you can't hide...  
**Naru**: It wasn't my intention to hide... Run, Umino! (Umino nods then hides) Earth Armor! Activate!  
**Jaguar** (After the transformation): Well, now I saw you transform...  
**Earth**: It doesn't matter... It's the last thing you'll see!  
**Jaguar**: Less talk and more action!  
**Earth**: Earth MegaBlast!

The missile sends Jaguar flying away. He lands near Rex, who was using Venus as a punching bag.

**Rex** (while punching Venus): Jaguar, _*1 Daijoubou desu?_  
**Jaguar**: Hai... (runs back to where Earth is)  
**Rex** (looking at the bruised Venus): Had enough?  
**Venus**: I'm not going to surrender...  
**Moon** (teleports in with the rest of the team): Neither we are...  
**Rex** (turns around): Oh, great! More punching bags!  
**Venus** (from behind him): _*2 Oi_, Rex! Blind Love Beam!  
**Rex** (momentarily blinded): Aargh! I cannot see!  
**Moon**: Ok... Outer Senshi, go and help Earth... We'll take care of Rex!  
**Pluto and Saturn**: Hai! (run away)  
**Neptune**: Can you handle this freak?  
**Uranus**: They can! Let's help Earth! (runs after Pluto)  
**Neptune**: Ok! (dashes out the scene)  
_*1 Are you ok?  
*2 Hey_

When Pluto arrives, she sees Jaguar blasting Earth. Uranus arrives next, followed by Saturn and Neptune.

**Pluto**: Hey Jaguar-kun! Leave the girl alone!  
**Jaguar**: Get lost, _*1 otemba_!  
**Pluto**: What did you just say???  
**Jaguar** (tosses Earth aside): What you heard, _*2 Ama_.   
**Pluto**: Now I'm angry... Take this! Pluto Death Staff!  
**Jaguar**: What the...?  
_*1 Tomboy (rudely)  
*2 Netiquette violator (b**ch ^_~)_

Jaguar gets blasted away, and splashes on the river. He gets out the water, fuming.

**Jaguar**: Damn Setsuna... I'll beat her... But first... Switch to Plan B!  
(Teleports out)

Meanwhile, the Senshi were fighting Rex.

**Tuxedo**: Golden Rose Tie! (ties Rex up)  
**Rex**: You can't hurt me with your weak roses! (tries to get free, but can't) Uh oh...  
**Tuxedo**: _*1 Sayonara_ Rex!  
_*1 Goodbye_

The rose explodes, sending Rex far away. When he teleports back, the Senshi are all waiting for him.

**Rex**: Kuso! Where did Jaguar go?  
**Uranus**: He just run and hide...  
**Earth** (with her armor nearly wrecked): ... Like all villians do!  
**Rex**: Come on, Senshi! Give me your best punch!  
**Saturn**: Leave this to me! Saturn Dead Blow!  
**Rex** (while flying away again): I'm getting used to fly this way... (stops in mid-air) Jaguar surely got back to the ship for Plan B... I only have to keep the Senshi there for a while... (teleports back to the park)  
**Saturn**: Not you again! (weakly) I'm too tired... It's your turn, girls!  
**Uranus** (nods): Ok! You first, Michiru!  
**Neptune** (nods): Pressure ...  
**Uranus**: ... Sword ...  
**Neptune and Uranus** (in unison): ... Attack!

Rex tries to resist the blow, but falls to the ground.

**Rex** (breathing heavy): [Damn... I can take those attacks alone... But together they are too strong for me!]  
**Neptune**: Now it's your turn, Inner Senshi!  
**Uranus**: We have no energy left...  
**Jaguar** (teleports in with a group of Droids): This party is private, or anyone can join?  
**Droid 1**: Take this! (fires a beam towards Earth)  
**Earth**: Aarggh! (falls to the ground, with her armor completely wrecked)  
**Umino** (comes running from behind Jaguar): Don't hurt Naru! Take this! (does a flying kick, sending Jaguar crashing on the wall)  
**Jaguar** (stands up, stunned): Get lost, Karate Kid!  
**Umino**: Come and get me!  
**Jaguar**: Take this! Jaguar Claw!  
**Moon**: Umino-kun! Watch out!

Just when the beam is about to hit Umino, Hunter teleports in and reflects it.

**Jaguar**: Hunter!  
**Hunter**: That's me... And this is your last battle, betrayer!

As the sun sets in the horizon, the battle continues. The Senshi try to beat the Droids, as Hunter faces both Jaguar and Rex.

**Rex**: This time, cousin, only one of us will survive...  
**Hunter**: Fight on, Rex!

Both Rex and Hunter shoot their attacks, and they try to overpower each other.  
**Mercury** (as she kicks one of the Droids): Who of them will win?  
**Mars**: It doesn't matter... Whoever wins, we'll have to fight the other one to escape..  
**Moon**: Keep fighting, girls! We cannot surrender!  
**Earth** (punches a Droid): [Usagi is a good leader... But this time... I'm not sure if we will defeat the enemy...]

* * *

### Episode 4 - Sailor Earth's secret, part two.

* * *

The battle continues on the park. The Senshi are trying to finish the Droids, but there's too many of them.

**Mercury**: Tsunami Wave! (some Droids are destroyed) There's still lots of them!  
**Mars**: I have not much energy left!  
**Pluto**: Me neither!  
**Moon**: Time to try an old move...  
**Venus**: Huh?  
**Moon**: Let's try the Sailor Planet Attack!  
**Jupiter**: ... Electric Blast! (kills a Droid, then to Moon) It's a weak attack!  
**Mars**: Besides, it's been a lot since we used it!  
**Mercury**: And, We'll need time to prepare it.  
**ChibiMoon**: I'll buy you some time! Hey Droids! Come and get me! (runs off followed by most of the Droids)  
**Moon**: ChibiUsa!  
**Mars**: Come on, Usagi... Let's make sure that they don't get her.  
**Moon** (nods): Moon Eternal...  
**Mars**: Mars Fire...  
**Mercury**: Mercury Snow...  
**Jupiter**: Jupiter Electric...  
**Venus**: Venus Light...

An energy ball forms into each Inner Senshi's hand. Moon raises her hands, and the others fire their energies to her.

**Moon** (with a huge ball of energy in her hands): Eternal Senshi Attack!  
**Droid 1** (looking back): Oh shoot! Look at that, guys!  
**Droid 2** (watching the big energy ball coming in their direction): Uh oh..

The ball hits the ground near the Droids, causing an enornous explosion, and leaving a big crater on the park. The Senshi look at it, then sigh.

**Mars**: We got them...  
**Mercury** (weakly): But... It wasted our energy...  
**Jupiter**: Even I feel weak... (tries to stand, but falls back down)  
**Moon** (worriedly): Where's ChibiUsa?  
**ChibiMoon** (comes running): I'm here! Boy, that attack was cool!  
**Venus**: Do any of you have energy left?  
**Moon** (stands up): I feel tired, but I'm not out of this battle.  
**Mercury**: Lucky you...  
**ChibiMoon**: Hunter is being beaten, _*1 Okaa-san_!  
**Moon**: We've got to help him!  
**Earth**: Usagi, are you crazy?  
**Moon**: No, Naru... I'm not... You still have too much to learn...  
**Earth** (takes off her mask): Ok, boss...  
_*1 Mother_

On the other side of the park, Hunter was trying to resist the attacks.

**Rex**: Surrender now, Hunter, and I may let you live...  
**Hunter**: Never! Hunter Missile!  
**Rex**: What? (gets blasted away by the missile)  
**Jaguar**: Take this! (kicks Hunter in the face, sending him to the ground)

**Hunter**: Betrayer... I taught you all you know!  
**Jaguar**: But Rex gave me real power!  
**Lion** (teleports in): Only knowledge is real power... You can be too strong, but you know nothing about fighting!  
**Hyena** (teleports in): Let's beat Jaguar!  
**Jaguar**: I guess not... Jaguar MegaClaw!  
**Lion**: Oh please... Brute force is nothing to me... Lion Mirror Shield!  
**Jaguar** (watches as the shield reflects his beam): Uh oh...

As Jaguar flies away, Hunter goes after him.

**Lion**: Wait, Hunter!  
**Hyena**: Oh, leave him... We weakened Jaguar enough...  
**Rex** (teleports in): Don't forget about me!  
**Hyena**: Hyena Scream!  
**Rex** (yawns as he parries Hyena's energy ball): Can't you do anything better?  
**Lion**: Take this, novice! Lion Slash!  
**Rex** (while flying away): As I said before... I'm starting to like this way of flying... I'm out of this battle! (teleports out)

Meanwhile, Hunter and Jaguar was still fighting.

**Hunter**: Hunter MegaLaser!  
**Jaguar**: Jaguar MegaClaw! (both beams clash)  
**Moon** (runs into the scene): Need help, Hunter?  
**Hunter**: Get out of here, Moon! I can handle that freak!  
**Jaguar**: I don't think so... Jaguar Upgrade! Activate!  
**Hunter** (ceases his attack): What?  
**ChibiMoon** (comes running and stops shocked): What's going on here?

Jaguar's body starts changing as several metal parts appear out from nowhere. When the transformation ends, Jaguar is half-robot half-normal.

**Tuxedo** (teleports in): Huh? What the hell is that?  
**Jaguar**: Meet the Mecha-Jaguar!  
**Hunter**: Enough of that cheap trick! Hunter MegaLaser!  
**Jaguar** (as the beam hits him harmlessly): HAHAHA! MechaBlast!

Hunter gets blasted away, and crashes through a nearby building. Jaguar suddenly looks up, and sees several copters in the sky.

**Jaguar**: Great! News reporters... I'll kill them all!  
**Moon**: Stop! I cannot let you to do it!  
**Jaguar**: Your pitiful beams can't hurt me!  
**Moon**: Give me some credit! Moon Eternal... Rain!

**Jaguar** (parries the attack): Weak beams...

**Moon**: Damn!

**ChibiMoon**: Mom, do you have some energy left?  
**Moon**: I'm not tired yet... Why?  
**ChibiMoon**: There's a story my mother told me in the future...   
**Tuxedo**: What is it?  
**ChibiMoon**: If you join two Magic Crystals, it will cause an enormous explosion...  
**Moon**: Looks like the only way to beat Jaguar...  
**ChibiMoon**: But we could die using that attack...  
**Tuxedo**: Usagi, don't! We'll find the way to beat that thing!  
**Moon**: _*1 Heiki_, Mamo-chan... We won't die... I swear it...  
**Tuxedo**: Then let me help! Golden Rose Tie!  
**Jaguar** (gets tied, but escapes easily): You can't stop me! HAHAHAHAHA! (flies towards Hunter)  
**Pluto**: I'll stop this thing! Pluto Time Disruptor! (Jaguar gets frozen in time)  
**Hunter**: [They saved my life... But why they did it?]  
**Moon**: Are you ready, ChibiMoon? (ChibiMoon nods) Double Eternal... (takes out her Moon Crystal)  
**ChibiMoon**: ...Moon... (takes out her Moon Crystal)  
**Moon and ChibiMoon** (in unison): ... Blast! (they join their crystal, and and explosion wrecks the ground around them).  
**Moon**: I'm too tired... (falls to the ground)  
**ChibiMoon** (breathing hard): But we destroyed Jaguar...  
**Jaguar** (gets out from a pile of dirt): Don't bet on it! (flies high-speed towards Moon and ChibiMoon)

**Tuxedo**: _*2 Masaka..._  
**Hunter**: Yaaaaaaaa! (gets on Jaguar's way, and embeds his fist on Jaguar's chest)  
**Jaguar** (looks down and sees blood flooding from his chest): _*3 Itai!_  
**Hyena**: _*4 Sayonara_, Jaguar-kun! Hyena Scream!  
**Lion**: Lion Slash!  
**Hunter**: Hunter Missile!  
_*1 It's ok  
*2 Can't be / Impossible  
*3 Ouch  
*4 Goodbye_

Jaguar explodes, and Hunter walks towards Moon.

**Moon**: We're gonners!  
**Tuxedo** (jumps in front of Hunter): Stop right there!  
**Hunter**: I'm not going to hurt her... You all saved my life...   
**ChibiMoon**: And you saved ours...  
**Hunter**: I'm not hunting you for now... Goodbye! (teleports out)  
**Hyena**: Well, thanks for the help, Moon! (teleports out)  
**Lion** (to Moon): Yours is a good attack... Maybe someday you will have the chance to fight me... For now, Sayonara... (teleports out)  
**Tuxedo**: Usagi, are you ok?  
**Moon**: Not counting the headache, the bruises and the lack of energy... Yes, I'm fine...  
**Tuxedo** (helps her up): Well, let's help the others...  
**Earth**: Well, Usagi... I have to get my armor repaired... See you at college! (teleports out)  
**Moon**: Bye, Naru-chan...  
**ChibiMoon**: Who would have thought Naru-chan can be such a strong fighter?  
**Moon**: But she still has too much to learn... She must learn to follow her heart...  
**ChibiMoon** (nods): ...  
**Umino** (comes running): Where's Naru?  
**Moon**: She had to go... But she's ok.  
**Umino**: Whew! I'm glad she's ok...  
**Moon**: So, Umino... You know who I am, right?  
**Umino**: Right, Usako... (starts walking, then stops) But can you tell me how did you turned into a Senshi?  
**Moon** (starts walking): Well...

As Usagi tells Umino their story, the Hunters are watching them from their ship.

**Hunter**: Rex escaped... But Jaguar's dead is enough for me... No one will betray me! And for the Senshi... Well, I'll leave them alone for a while... Let's say I'm paying their favor back...

* * *

### Episode 5 - Mako powers up. The KarateDroid.

* * *

Mako is at the gym, training her karate skills. As she prepares to break some wooden boards, several guys are ogling at her.

**Man1**: _*1 Kawaiikochan_...!  
**Mako**: [Hmpf!] (She carefully centers her hand in the middle of the stack of eight wooden boards. Then she breathes in a controlled manner as she pulls her hand back, and explodes forward with power.) HYAA!! (Splits the boards in half).  
**Man1** (gulps noisily): ...  
**Man2** (nervously): So how about that baseball game..._*2 Swallows really crushed the Giants!_

_*1 Cutie  
*2 Yakult Swallows and the Yomiuru (Tokyo) Giants_

Most of the guys leave as Mako continues her workout. Without noticing the attention, Mako carefully stacks eight more boards, then dubiously looks at one of the concrete blocks used to support the attack dummies. Then, with resolved determination, she picks one of the slabs up and places it on top of the stack. She carefully centers her hand again, pulls back, and strikes the stack.

Mako: HYAA!!! (The concrete slab cracks slightly down the middle, but Mako immediately drops to her knees, clutching her hand with obvious pain.) _*1 K-kuso..._  
_*1 Netiquette violator_

Several minutes later, Mako walks down the street with her right hand bandaged.  
**Mako**: [Of all my damn luck...] (sighs) [I almost broke my hand... I guess I'm not so strong after all...] (Looks down the street, and sees Ami coming on her direction) Ami-chan! (waves with her left hand)  
**Ami**: Hi Mako! (looks at her bandaged hand) What happened?  
**Mako** (slightly embarrased): Training accident...  
**Ami**: You tried to break eight wooden stacks again?  
**Mako**: I can break eight stacks... Concrete still gives me trouble...  
**Ami** (almost to herself): _*1 Baka mitai_...  
**Mako**: Hey! If I keep on training, soon I'll break concrete, too!  
**Ami**: Yeah, whatever... (thinks it over again) But if you can break so many stacks... You could give the Droids a good beating, I guess...  
**Mako**: No way! Flesh against steel is not a good strategy!  
**Ami**: Doesn't seem to be good against concrete either... (giggles)  
**Mako** (slightly annoyed): Hmpf... I guess not...  
**Ami**: Well, I gotta go! _*2 Ja matta!_  
**Mako**: _*3 Ja_...  
_*1 Idiot (politely)  
*2 See you later / tomorrow  
*3 See you_

As both girls start walking in opposite directions, Rex is watching them from his ship.

**Rex**: Damn Senshi... I lost my ally... But I'm not defeated yet! KarateDroid, come here!  
**KarateDroid** (wearing a karate suit): Ready to trap the Senshi!  
**Rex**: Jupiter is injured... That gives us a chance to catch her... Go there and bring her to me!  
**KarateDroid**: At once! (teleports out)

Meanwhile, Mako is walking home, when Naru appears from around the corner.

**Naru**: Mako-chan! I was looking for you!  
**Mako**: What happens?  
**Naru**: Ryo said you'll be attacked... (looks at Mako's hand) ... And Ami said you were hurt, so I'm here to help!  
**Mako**: _*1 Sou ka..._ Thanks, Naru... Anyways, I can beat the Droids with one hand...  
**Naru**: And what if the Droid's made of concrete? (chuckles)  
**Mako**: Aaahh... Ami told you about that, didn't she?  
**Naru**: Hai...  
_*1 I see..._

On that moment, the Droid appears. He makes a few karate poses, then looks at the girls, menacingly.

**KarateDroid**: I'm a karate expert... Any of you knows some karate?  
**Mako**: Naru, leave that freak to me... Jupiter Electric Makeup!  
**Naru**: I'll be ready if you need me! Earth Armor! Activate!  
**Jupiter**: Ok, Droid! I'm ready to beat you!  
**KarateDroid**: HYAAA! (Makes a flying kick, but Mako grabs him by the leg) Aaaaaah! (Slams against a wall) _*1 Kuso!_  
**Jupiter**: And you think you are an expert? Take this! (punches the Droid with her good hand, but the Droid dodges. Instead, she hits the brick wall behind the Droid, and several bricks fall to the ground)  
**KarateDroid** (looks at Jupiter's punch as it goes through the wall): _*2 Ikkene!_  
**Jupiter**: I did that?  
**Earth**: _*3 Sugoi!_  
**Jupiter** (jumps back): The next one will hit your face!  
**KarateDroid**: Don't bet on it... Hyaaa! (Performs a hurricane kick)  
**Jupiter** (ducks to dodge the attack): How can you do that?  
**KarateDroid** (lands on the ground with a Bruce Lee pose): I said I'm an expert!  
**Jupiter** (mockingly): Come on, "Bruised" Lee... Try and hit me again!  
**KarateDroid**: As you wish... (Runs towards Mako)  
**Jupiter**: Ok! I'll show you some moves... _*4 Shoryuken!_  
**KarateDroid** (gets punched away): Aaaaaaaah! (crashes on the floor) _*5 Itai!  
**Jupiter**: Had enough?  
**KarateDroid**: Not yet... Hyaaa! (tackles Jupiter, sending her to the ground)  
**Jupiter** (falls on her back): Itai! (stands up) Ok, Droid... This is not karate, but it's effective... Jupiter Electric Blast!  
__*1 Netiquette violator  
*2 Netiquette violator  
*3 Wow!  
*4 Rising Dragon punch/sword  
*5 Ouch!_

The Droid reflects Jupiter's beam, and she ends up being hit by her own attack. She falls to the ground, unconscious.

**KarateDroid**: Was that a _*1 Hadoken_??  
**Earth**: Enough of you, Droid... I'll trash you!  
**Jupiter** (stands up): No, Naru... This one is mine...  
**Earth**: Mako, _*2 Daijoubu desu ka?_  
**Jupiter**: Yeah... Hey Droid! I'll destroy you now!  
**KarateDroid**: Can't you understand that you can't beat me with your weak attacks?  
**Jupiter**: [He's right, but...] Then, I'll try a better one... Jupiter Electric...  
**Droid**: Again??  
**Jupiter**: ... Scorpions! (lots of electric scorpions start flowing from Jupiter's hands, and walk towards the Droid)  
**KarateDroid**: _*3 Nani da...???_ (explodes)  
**Jupiter** (after the Droid explodes): I'm... not feeling... fine... (falls to the ground)  
**Earth** (dashes towards Mako): Mako-chan! What happens?  
**Jupiter**: That attack left me out of energy...  
**Earth**: Sou ka... I'm lucky, then...  
**Jupiter**: Huh? Why?  
**Earth**: Because my attacks don't use my energy...  
**Jupiter**: I noticed... What kind of energy do you use for that armor??  
**Earth**: Can't tell... It's a secret even for me...  
**Jupiter**: So _*4 Tomou-sensei_ didn't tell you all the technic stuff, right?  
**Earth**: I guess all we have our secrets...  
_*1 (Electric) energy motioning fist/sword  
*2 Are you alright?  
*3 What the...?  
*4 Professor Tomou_

As Naru helps Mako to stand up, Rex is watching them on his ship.

**Rex**: Damn! They keep on powering up! It doesn't matter... I have a small surprise for them... I just have to complete my best weapon, and then they all will fall! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA...

* * *

### Episode 6 - Leave it to Minako! Battle at the disco.

* * *

Saturday morning. The sun is shining high on the sky, but Minako is still sleeping. Artemis is standing near her bed, trying to wake her up.

**Artemis**: Minako! It's 10 o'clock! Wake up!  
**Minako** (mumbles something under her breath): Ok, I'm up...  
**Artemis**: Come on! Your mother left your breakfast on the kitchen.  
**Minako**: Where did she go?  
**Artemis**: She had to go shopping.  
**Minako**: Why didn't she wake me up?  
**Artemis**: She tried, but as usual, she gave up...  
**Minako**: Hmmm... Ok...

While eating her breakfast, Minako plans her day.

**Minako**: What will I do today ...? Maybe going to Crown?  
**Artemis**: Why don't you study? You have a math test on Tuesday!  
**Minako**: I did study yesterday!  
**Artemis**: Yeah, right... Just try to get a better score this time, ok?  
**Minako**: What do you mean? My last score was the best I never had!  
**Artemis**: If 45 was the better... I guess you'll be an ignorant for the rest of your life...  
**Minako**: _*1 Oi!_ I'm not like that at all!  
**Artemis**: Whatever... (gets out of the room)  
**Minako**: [Hmpf! Me, an ignorant! No way] (thinks it over again, then outloud) But Tenkuu is so intelligent, and I'm not...  
**Artemis** (enters the room again): You're intelligent too, Minako-chan... You just got to stop wasting your time...  
**Minako**: I know... But it's not easy to study...  
**Artemis**: Why don't you ask Ami? She surely will help you with your studies!  
**Minako**: Great idea, Art! (finishes the food, then dashes out the house)  
**Artemis**: Huh? Minako-chan! [She didn't give me any food!] (shakes his head) [Girls will be girls... But what will I eat now?] (hears the door opening) [Minako's mother is back! Time for the "hungry kitty" act!] (gets out the room)  
_*1 Hey!_

At Mizuno's house, Minako is knocking at the door.

**Ami**: Minako-chan! Come in!  
**Minako**: _*1 Ohayo_ Ami-chan!  
**Ami**: What brings you here this early in the morning?  
**Minako**: Well... (embarrassed) It's just that we have a math test on Tuesday...  
**Ami**: ... And you came to ask me for help, right? (Minako nods)  
**Minako**: If you are busy, I'll...  
**Ami**: No, I'm not busy... Want to eat something?  
**Minako**: No, I already had breakfast... (Realizes something) Oh no! I didn't give Art any food!  
**Ami**: He'll sure be upset...  
**Minako**: I don't think so... My mom will surely feed him.  
**Ami**: Oh well... Come to my room, we'll study there!  
**Minako**: Ok! (follows Ami into her room)  
_*1 Hello / Good morning_

Meanwhile, Ryo is coming towards Ami's house. He sees Tenkuu walking towards him, and waves.

**Ryo**: Tenkuu-san!  
**Tenkuu**: Hi Ryo! What's up?  
**Ryo**: Not much...  
**Tenkuu**: Not much here, either. I wanted to ask you somenthing... You can really see the future?  
**Ryo**: Well, not when I want... It just happens...  
**Tenkuu**: What a pity... I wanted to ask you who will win the next baseball game...  
**Ryo**: My visions are only about important things...  
**Tenkuu** (deadpan): That's an important thing for me! (Ryo gets sweatdrops).  
**Ryo**: Aaaahh... Ok, if you say so... (suddenly clutches her head) _*1 Itai!_  
**Tenkuu** (concerned): What happens?  
**Ryo**: I'm fine... It's one of my visions...  
**Tenkuu**: What about?  
**Ryo**: I see Ami... She's in her house... And Minako is with her.  
**Tenkuu**: Are they ok?  
**Ryo**: _*1 Yabai!_ If they stay at home, they'll be attacked and captured!  
**Tenkuu** (shocked): Oh no! What can we do?  
**Ryo**: I was invited by a friend to Disco Zephyr tonight...  
**Tenkuu**: So?  
**Ryo**: I'll invite Ami and Minako to come with me tonight... That way, the Hunters will not be able to attack them!  
**Tenkuu**: Good idea... I'll go, too!  
**Ryo**: Ok!  
_*1 Bad! / Terrible!_

They both walk towards Ami's house. A few minutes later, Tenkuu walks out the house, heading south. All this time, Rex was watching them.

**Rex**: [So that Ryo Urawa guy has precognition powers... That's why the Senshi were already there when we tried to trap Earth... Anyways, I'm going to attack them at Zephyr!]

After a few hours, Tenkuu goes back to Ami's house driving a sports car. He gets out the car, and into Ami's house.

**Tenkuu**: So, what do you think?  
**Ryo**: Nice car!  
**Ami**: Yeah!  
**Minako**: Well, let's go! And... Ami...  
**Ami**: Yes?  
**Minako**: Thanks for the help.  
**Ami**: It was a pleasure to help you, Minako. Someday you'll be a wonderful scientist.  
**Minako**: No way! I want to be an actress!  
**Ami** (giggles): Sorry, I forgot!

The group drives away on Tenkuu's car, and stop in front of Disco Zephyr. As they enter, the loud music makes a lmost impossible any conversation. The group find a table near the stage, and they order some drinks.

**Tenkuu** (stands up)Minako, let's dance!  
**Minako**: Ok!  
**Ami** (As Minako and Tenkuu enter the dancefloor): Ryo, you want to dance?  
**Ryo**: No, thanks... Ami, I have to tell you... I invited you here just to miss the Hunters...  
**Ami**: What?  
**Ryo**: I had another vision... If you stayed at your house, Rex would have trap you...  
**Ami**: So you thought it was safer here?  
**Ryo**: Hai...  
**Ami**: But we're putting all this people in danger!  
**Rex** (on a punk suit): I never hurt innocent people!  
**Minako** (shocked): Oh no! It's Rex!  
**Tenkuu**: Get out, I'll keep him inside!  
**Minako**: I can't abandon you, or my friends...  
**Tenkuu**: I'm not telling you to run... Go and find somewhere to transform!  
**Minako**: _*1 Wakatta!_ (runs off)  
**Rex**: Now, where's Minako?  
**Tenkuu**: She's not here, freak!  
**Rex**: Oh well... I'll have to kill you all first!  
**Ryo**: [I can't transform here... Neither can Ami... What can we do?]  
**Venus**: Hey Rex! Are you looking for me?  
**Man 1**: It's Sailor Venus!  
**Rex**: Goodbye Venus! Saurus Bite!  
**Venus**: Aaaaaaaaah! (slams on the wall)  
**Man 2**: I'm out of here!  
**Woman 1**: Someone call the police!  
**Rex**: No one's getting out... (Raises his hands, and the doors close as an energy field surrounds the building.)  
**Ami** (gets under a table): Mercury Snow Makeup!  
**Rex** (stands in front of Venus): Prepare to die!  
**Mercury**: Hey! Can I play?  
**Ryo** (gets into the toilets): I guess it's time to make my act...  
**Rex** (grabs both Venus and Mercury by the neck): Now you'll die!  
**NijinYouma**: Hey! Let the girls free!  
**Woman 2**: Aaahhh! A monster! (runs away)  
**Rex** (tosses the Senshi aside): Take this, youma! Saurus Bite!  
**NijinYouma** (parries the attack): I'm the strongest youma! You can't beat me with this!  
**Mercury**: Let's show this freak some teamwork! Mercury Tsunami... Spray! (Rex gets surrounded with ice) Damn! I'm tired (sits on the ground) Your turn, Venus!  
**Venus**: [I'll try a new attack...] Rex, you're a weakling! Now you'll see how strong the Senshi are! Venus... Light... (A golden chain forms in her hand) ... Chain! (The golden chain ties Rex)  
**Rex**: It doesn't hurt! Ha! Useless attack!  
**Venus**: Don't bet on it... Take this! (an energy wave goes from Minako to Rex through the chain)  
**Rex**: Aaaaah! (breaks through the wall and gets blasted by his own forcefield) Damn... Senshi... (tries to stand up, but falls down) I'm out of here! (teleports out)  
**Venus**: _*2 Yatta!_  
**Mercury**: Let's get out of here...  
**NijinYouma**: Yeah... The people here seems not to be friendly with the youma...  
**Venus**: Where's Tenkuu?  
**Tenkuu** (gets out from under a table): Over here... I'll be waiting on the alley... (gets out the Disco)  
**Mercury**: Well, let's go out! (teleports out)  
**Venus**: I'm out! Are you coming, youma? (teleports out)  
**NijinYouma**: I'm right behind you, girls! (vanishes in a cloud of smoke)  
_*1 Understood  
*2 I did it!_

A dark cloud suddenly gets in front of the moon. The girls teleport to the street, then look up as the cloud floats away.

**Ami**: It was me, or that cloud got eyes?  
**Minako** (nods): Red, glowing eyes...  
**Ryo** (teleports in): What cloud?  
**Tenkuu** (points up): A moment ago, there was a cloud there... and it had red eyes!  
**Ryo**: You guys are crazy!  
**Ami**: Hmmm... Come on, guys... It was probably our imagination...  
**Minako**: Yeah...

As the group walk towards Tenkuu's car, the dark cloud passes near the moon again. A pair of red, evil eyes in the middle of the cloud are watching the girls as they drive away on the car...

**To be continued...** 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi Part 9

#### Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi

### A prologue to Sailor Moon Future

* * *

## Part 9: The Royal Family Saga.

* * *

### Episode 1: The Birthday party

* * *

It's June 30th. On Tsukino's house, the family was on a rush, preparing for Usagi and ChibiUsa's birthday party. Meanwhile, on Hikawa Shrine, Usagi was preparing for the party with ChibiUsa and her friends.

**Usagi and ChibiUsa**: So everyone's coming to the party, right?  
**Everyone else**: We'll be there!  
**Rei**: Hey guys... Don't you think it's strange that the Hunters just vanished?  
**Mako**: Yeah... It was like two months or so since we last fought them.  
**ChibiUsa**: Heh... Don't tell me you miss Rex...  
**Mako**: _*1 Oi!_  
**Usagi**: _2 Urusee_, girls...  
**Mako and ChibiUsa**: Hai...  
**Usagi**: I know how you feel... This lack of action is turning me nuts...  
**Ami**: But Ryo and Rei's visions don't show any attacks...  
**Minako**: What the hell could they be planning?  
**Mamoru**: Specially Hunter... Since we saved him from Jaguar, he and his group vanished.  
**Hotaru**: Do you think that he gave up?  
**Haruka**: No way! He's just preparing something big...  
**Setsuna**: And Rex too, I'm sure...  
_*1 Hey!  
*2 Be quiet / Shut up_

As usual, Hunter was spying on the girls. Hyena was trying to find Rex's ship, and Lion was working on a new Droid.

**Hunter**: So today's Usagi's birthday party...  
**Lion** (as he puts the Droid's left hand on its place): Shouldn't we go and give her a gift? (smiles wickedly)  
**Hunter**: No... Her parents will be at the party...  
**Hyena** (while watching the scanner): So?  
**Hunter**: I don't want to ruin the mood...  
**Hyena**: [He's recalling his father again...] I understand, _*1 Anata_...  
**Lion** (changes the subject): Any luck finding Rex's ship?  
**Hyena**: Not yet...  
**Hunter**: Maybe he's going to give Usagi a surprise today...  
**Lion**: Should we stop him if he shows up?  
**Hunter**: No... By the energy readings, Usagi is at her maximum power today. Maybe she'll take care of Rex.  
**Hyena**: And what if she doesn't win?  
**Hunter**: Trust me on this, Hyena-chan... Rex is not going to beat her this time...  
_*1 Dear_

Meanwhile, the Inners are on Mamoru's van, driving towards Usagi's house.

**Usagi**: I can't wait to open the gifts!  
**ChibiUsa**: Heh... You are acting like a little girl...  
**Usagi**: So?  
**Mamoru** (while driving): Stop acting like kids! Both of you!  
**Usagi and ChibiUsa** (embarrassed): _*1 Gomen..._  
**Mamoru**: Remember you are mother and daughter...  
**Usagi**: We know that...  
**ChibiUsa**: It's just that sometimes, the "cousin" stuff gets out of control..  
**Ami**: Hey Mamoru! Stop here, please?  
**Mamoru** (stops the van): Huh? Why? (looks at the stadium on the left and freezes) _*2 Masaka..._  
**Rei**: That sign says...  
**Minako**: "The Three Lights in Concert"... No way!  
**ChibiUsa**: Hunter said he had killed them and Galaxia!  
**Usagi**: Hmmm... _*3 Chotto Matte!_ He killed them in the future!  
**ChibiUsa**: _*4 Sou ka..._  
**Minako** (excitedly): We must investigate this!  
**Rei** (bonks Minako on the head): Not today, dummy! It's Usagi's birthday!  
**Minako** (grabs her head): Ow! I know, I know!  
_*1 Sorry  
*2 Can't be...  
*3 Wait a minute  
*4 I see..._

They reach Usagi's house, and are greeted by the Outers, who got there on Haruka's car. They all go into the house. After being greeted by Usagi's parents, Rei and Mako go to help Akiko with the food, as Usagi and ChibiUsa go to their room to get dressed for the party. Tenkuu and Ryo arrive, and Tenkuu helps Minako fixing a big "Happy Birthday" banner over one of the walls. As Minako climbs over a ladder, Tenkuu keeps the ladder steady.

**Minako**: Ok! It's fixed! Can you help me down, Tenkuu?  
**Tenkuu** (smiles evily): Of course... (reaches for Minako's hand)  
**Minako** (reaches for Tenkuu's hand): Thanks ... (An electric jolt runs across her arm) Aaaaah! (falls down over Tenkuu, and both end on the ground)  
**Tenkuu** (laughing): See, Ryo-kun? That's how you get girls to fall for yo... BAM! (Minako gives him a punch on the face)  
**Minako** (Sitting over a barely conscious Tenkuu): _*1 Baka!_ Don't you ever use an electric buzzer on me again!  
**Tenkuu** (weakly): Yes, ma'am... **Minako** (worried): Oi, are you ok?  
**Tekuu**: Yeah... (kisses her)  
**Minako**: Sorry for being so mean... Just try to keep those kind of jokes away from me...  
**Mako** (overhearing from the kitchen): And from me if you don't want to wear a cast during a week! (chuckles)  
**Naru**: Believe me, I saw her punching through a wall...  
**Usagi**: Really?  
**Naru** (low voice to Usagi): But I can't tell where in front of your parents... Know what I mean?  
**Usagi** (nods): I know...  
**Ikuko**: Well, seems like everyone is here!  
**ChibiUsa**: Yeah! Let's start the party!  
**Rex** (teleports in): Can I join this celebration? (smiles evily)  
**Usagi**: [Damn! Not here!]  
**Ikuko**: Who are you and what you want here?

All the girls are now on the room. Usagi look at them, and all they nod at her. She nods back.

**Usagi**: [I hope she can handle the truth...]  
**Rex**: So, Usagi... Are you telling it, or should I?  
**Usagi**: Today's my birthday, so I guess the honor is mine...   
**Ikuko**: What is that man talking about, Usagi? You know him?  
**Rei**: We all know him, Tsukino-san...  
**Usagi**: It's time for you to know the truth... Moon Eternal Makeup!  
**Ikuko** (after Usagi transforms): What?  
**Kenji**: I can't believe it...  
**Shingo** (jaw drops): No way! My sister is Sailor Moon???  
**Moon**: Yes, Shingo... Your silly and clumsy sister is Sailor Moon.  
**Rex**: Say bye to your family, Sailor Moon... Your life ends here! Saurus Bite! (blasts Moon)  
**Moon**: Aaaaaah! (passes through the opened window)  
**Mako**: Hey Rex! Can we play? Jupiter Elecric Makeup!  
**Minako**: Venus Light Makeup!  
**Ami**: Mercury Snow Makeup!  
**Rei**: Mars Fire Makeup!  
**Haruka**: Uranus Storm Makeup!  
**Michiru**: Neptune Ocean Makeup!  
**Hotaru**: Saturn Death Makeup!  
**Setsuna**: Pluto Time Makeup!  
**ChibiUsa**: Moon Future Makeup!  
**Naru**: Earth Armor! Activate!

As the girls transform, the Tsukino watch in awe. Meanwhile, Moon tries to beat Rex.

**Moon**: Eternal Moon... Rain!  
**Rex** (parries the attack): Hahaha! Weak attack! Saurus Bite! (Sends Moon flying away) Goodbye weakling!  
**NijinYouma**: Hey Rex! Want a beating?  
**Rex**: Take this! Saurus Bite!  
**NijinYouma**: I told you once... You can't beat me with that attack! (reflects Rex's beam)  
**Rex** (crashes on the ground): Damn... Ok... Time to show you my new trick...  
**Mercury** (to the youma): Well done, Ryo! (To Rex) What is it, another Droid?  
**Rex**: Not exactly...

Rex raises his hand and his ship appears high in the sky. It sends a beam towards Rex, and Rex's body changes into a half-robotic creature. His arms are filled with various weapons and shielding devices, and his left eye is a yellow glowing mechanic telescope. His body is covered by an armor of some strange metal, and his head has a silver helmet.

**Rex**: Meet the MechaRex!  
**ChibiMoon**: _*1 Sugoi!_  
**Earth**: Hey RoboCreep! Jaguar used the same tricks and we killed him anyways...  
**Rex**: Less talk and more action, girls...  
**Earth**: I'll use my most powerful attack!  
**Saturn**: But my dad said it was dangerous!  
**Earth**: Trust in me... Hey Rex! Come and get me, _*2 Chikan!_ (flies away)  
**Rex**: Damn Earth... (follows her)  
**Earth** (once she sees she's far enough from the ground): [Now or never] (Sees Rex coming towards her) [Perfect...] Take this MechaFreak! Earth Devastation!  
_*1 Wow!  
*2 Netiquette violator_

As Earth says that, her weapon system start gathering energy, causing a general overload. After a few seconds, her weapons cause a giant explosion. However, it doesn't reach the ground, but some high trees vanish when the attack reaches them. Earth starts falling to the ground, and Rex is sent far away by the explosion.

**Moon**: Naru! (catches her in mid-air) Are you ok?  
**Earth** (armor totally wrecked): I'm fine... But I'm out of the fight...  
**Moon** (nods): Don't worry... You made enough damage to that thing...

Away from there, MechaRex is lying sprawled on the ground.

**MechaRex** (armor and various weapons wrecked): Computer, give me a status report...  
**Ship's Computer**: Status: operational... Executing auto-repair program... (after a few seconds) Reparations completed.  
**MechaRex** (totally repaired): Hehehe... (teleports in front of the Senshi) Earth's attack was for naught! I'm indestructible! BWHAHAHAHAHA!  
**Moon**: It can't be... How are we going to beat that thing?

* * *

### Episode 2: The Moon Queen.

* * *

The battle versus the MechaRex continues. As the Senshi try to beat Rex, the Tsukino are watching the battle.

**Ikuko**: I still can't believe it...  
**Kenji**: My little girl... A Sailor Senshi??  
**Umino**: I wish I could help them... But that Rex is very though!  
**Tenkuu**: Ryo is helping them!  
**Shingo**: But weren't the _*1 youma_ evil?  
**Umino**: This one is good... And is the strongest youma I know.  
**Shingo** (turns back to the fight): _*2 Yabai!_  
**Kenji**: Usagi!  
_*1 ghost / demon  
*2 Bad! / Terrible_

Rex was standing in front of Sailor Moon, ready to blast her.

**Rex**: Say goodbye, weakling!  
**ChibiMoon** (from behind him): Goodbye, weakling! Eternal Moon Beam!  
**Rex** (gets hitted by the beam and laugh): Weak attack! (to Moon) I'll be right back... I have to kill a smaller rabbit first.  
**Moon** (weakly from the ground): ChibiUsa...  
**Mars**: Let's stop that freak! Mars Inferno Demon!  
**Mercury**: I'm with you! Mercury Tsunami Spray!  
**Jupiter**: Jup 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi Part 10

#### Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi

### A prologue to Sailor Moon Future

* * *

## Part 10: Chaos Returns.

* * *

### Episode 1: Hunter's ultimate plan.

* * *

The Senshi were at _*1 Hikawa_ Shrine. They were talking about some strange events that happened the last days.  
_*1_ literally, _Fire river_

**Ami**: ...And when we got out of the disco, we saw a strange dark cloud. I swear I saw a pair of red eyes looking at us from the cloud!  
**ChibiUsa**: No way!  
**Minako**: I saw it, too!  
**Rei**: Hmmm... Probably a plane pasing above the cloud... Anyways, what about the Three Lights concert?  
**Mamoru**: I investigated it. Looks like the Star Lights are back...  
**Usagi**: But why did they return?  
**Mamoru**: I dunno...  
**Voice** from behind: Maybe I could explain it...  
**Usagi**: _*1 Seiya_?  
**Seiya** (standing on the doorway): Hi, _*2 Odango_!  
**Ami**: Welcome back!  
**Taiki**: We came here on a important mission...  
**Haruka**: What is it, _*3 Taiki_?  
**Yaten**: We're here to find Chaos  
**Michiru**: What? She vanished after the battle against Galaxia!  
**Voice**: _*4 Yaten_ is right... She is back to fulfill her revenge.  
**Hotaru** (fearfully): G-galaxia?  
**Galaxia** (on normal clothes): Don't worry, I'm a good girl now. The only reason why I attacked you, was because Chaos was inside of me.  
**Setsuna**: So, you think that Chaos is on Earth?  
**Galaxia**: We're sure she is here. I can sense her evil energy...  
**Ami**: So the cloud we saw was Chaos???  
**Galaxia**: Will you help us?  
**Usagi**: Sorry, Galaxia, but we have another enemy to beat first...  
**Galaxia**: Please call me _*5 Ginga_ _*6 Kou_. _*1 Fighter  
*2 Meatball  
*3 Maker  
*4 Healer  
*5 Milky Way  
*6 Light_  
(Writer's note: The Star Lights have the same names as their Sailor identities... Weird, isn't it?)

Meanwhile, on a ship orbiting the Earth (You know wich ship I'm talking about, don't you? ^_^), Hunter was telling his comrades about his last plan.

**Hunter**: This time, we will go personally to trap the Senshi.   
**Hyena**: At last some action!  
**Lion**: I can take their attacks... Nothing can pass through my shield!  
**Hyena**: Yeah, sure...  
**Lion**: It's made of a strange metal from planet _*1 Kagami_...  
**Hunter**: I scanned Serenity's attack, and I made a forcefield exactly opposed to her beams... and her daughter's ones.  
**Hyena**: So they won't hit you with their attacks?  
**Hunter** (nods): But the other Senshi could be a trouble...  
**Hyena**: Let them to me...

On Hikawa shrine, meanwhile, Usagi is explaining the Kou brothers about the Hunters.

**Usagi**: And that's all I know about them.  
**Seiya**: Wow! They seem to be powerful!  
**Taiki**: But with your new power, you will surely win, Usagi.   
**Usagi**: I don't know... We are not sure about how strong Hunter is...  
**Ginga**: Well, it doesn't matter... You're the Senshi Queen.  
**Usagi**: But I'm not even as powerful as you!  
**Ginga**: _*1 Chigau!_ When we fought, you were at your minimal power... And you beated me... I mean... Chaos.  
**Usagi**: Minimal power?  
**Ginga**: That's what I said... The Senshi Queen is, as the legends say, the strongest warrior in the whole universe...  
**Usagi**: But I didn't learn how to use my new power yet...  
**Mako** (deadpan): She still didn't learn, and she vaporized the MechaRex in one single shot...  
**Usagi** (nods): But that was because Rex's ship was blown by Hunter.  
**Rei**: So he saved our life...  
**Ginga**: If he's evil, he must be destroyed!  
**Usagi**: That's the trouble. Rex and Jaguar were evil... Even Vulture was... But Hyena, Lion and Hunter are fighting for what they think is correct... _*2 Ne_, Rei-chan?  
**Rei** (nods reluctantly): That's what I saw in their minds...   
**Ginga**: So you think we can make him see the truth?  
**Usagi** (nods): I guess...  
**Voice**: This party is private, or everyone can join?  
**Usagi**: Hunter!  
**Hunter**: Exactly...  
**Hyena**: We meet again, Usako...  
**Ginga**: So you are the Senshi Hunters?  
**Lion**: Yes... And I beated you once, Galaxia...  
**Ginga**: I don't remember that, but we'll see if you can do it twice... Galactic Makeup!(changes into her golden Senshi suit)  
**Seiya**: Sailor Star Fighter...  
**Taiki**: Sailor Star Maker...  
**Yaten**: Sailor Star Healer...  
**Seiya, Taiki, Yaten** (in unison): Make up!  
**Seiya, Taiki, Yaten** (after the transformation): Sailor Star Lights... Stage on!  
**Hyena** (yawns): Nice suits... A pity we'll have to shred them...  
**Fighter**: Just try to...  
**Hyena**: Hyena Shout!  
**Maker** (as Hyena's attack approaches them): So, that's your best attack? Star Gentle Uterus!  
_*1 Mistake! / Wrong!_

*2 in this case, _Isn't that true?_

The attacks crash, causing a small explosion. Hyena shrugs, then nods to Lion.

**Hyena**: Your turn...  
**Lion** (Comes near the Star Lights): Ok, weaklings... Let's see if you can beat me!  
**Fighter**: Star Serious Laser!  
**Maker**: Star Gentle Uterus!  
**Healer**: Star Sensitive Inferno!  
**Lion**: Lion Mirror Shield!  
**Fighter**: What?  
**Usagi**: Watch out!

The Star Lights are hit by their own attacks, and fall to the ground, unconscious. Lion puts them inside an energy forcefield, and smiles.

**Lion**: Just like the last time...  
**Galaxia**: It's the last time for you, freak!  
**Lion**: Oh, come on... Nothing can beat my shield!  
**Galaxia**: That's what you say... Let me try... Galaxia Deadly Orbs!  
**Lion** (as several golden orbs fly towards him): Impressive... But I guess it's not enough...

The orbs hit the shield and go back. However, the orbs' energy goes through the shield into Lion's body.

**Lion**: Aaaargh! (falls to the ground, unconscious)  
**Hunter**: Lion! Ok, Galaxia... I can beat you easily...  
**Galaxia**: Come on, Hunter... I'm not wasting my energy on you...  
**Hunter**: Coward...  
**Galaxia** (eyes flash): You asked for it! Galaxia Beam! Galaxia Storm! Galaxia Deadly Orbs!

Galaxia uses all of her power to send a rain of beams and orbs towards Hunter. However, the attacks bounce on an energy field surrounding Hunter, and hit Galaxia and all the Senshi.

**Galaxia** (weakly, on her knees): _Masaka_...  
**Hunter**: Thanks, Galaxia... You made my job easier... (traps all the Senshi into a huge forcefield)  
**Moon**: Oh no! Now what we're going to do?  
**Voice**: Just die!  
**Lion** (regains consciousness): What the hell ...?  
**Chaos**: Thanks for capturing them, Hunter-sama...  
**Hunter**: Who the beep! are you?  
**Chaos**: My name is Chaos... And I was your father's real murderer... BWHAHAHAHAHA...

* * *

### Episode 2: Chaos vs. the Star Lights

* * *

Luna was running down the street looking for help. (She was at Hikawa when Hunter attacked, spying as usual ^_^)

**Luna**: [I must find Naru... She has to save the Queen!]  
**Ryo** (walking down the street): Ami told me she'll be on Hika... (sees the black cat running down the street) Luna! What happens?  
**Luna** (breathing heavy): Hunter captured the Senshi... And Chaos is there now!  
**Ryo**: Chaos?  
**Luna** (starts running again): I must find Naru!  
**Ryo** (follows Luna): She was at Crown... Sorry, Luna, but I can't help...  
**Luna**: Why?  
**Ryo**: Well, Chaos can control the _*1 youma_...  
**Luna**: But you said you could keep the Youma on the good side!  
**Ryo**: I don't know if I can handle Chaos...  
**Luna**: Ami will die if no one helps them!  
**Ryo**: [I must do it... For Ami...] Ok, Luna! I'm on it! I'll call the Ayakashi.  
**Luna**: Good idea!  
_*1 Ghost / Demon_

As Ryo and Luna run, on Hikawa Shrine, Chaos is laughing at the trapped Senshi.

**Chaos**: So, Queen Serenity... How do you feel knowing that this time there's no escape?  
**Mars**: Shut up, slime ball!  
**Hunter**: Chaos, you said you killed my father... But it was Galaxia!  
**Chaos**: living beings can be so naive... (turns into a Sailor Galaxia clone) You mean this?  
**Hunter** (shocked): What???  
**Chaos**: I made you hate the Senshi... I knew of your great power... If anyone could trap Serenity, it was you...  
**Hunter**: But that was on the future...  
**Chaos**: I followed you back in time... I watched every step you made since the day I killed your father...  
**Hunter** (fighting back tears): You fiend... I'll destroy you! Hunter MegaLaser!  
**Chaos** (as the beam hits her): Hahahaha... You don't know just how strong I am... (raises one hand)  
**Hunter** (feels his heart being crushed): What... is... happening...?  
**Chaos**: I could kill you right now, but no... I must admit you did an excellent job here... Maybe you'll want a part of my new empire??  
**Hyena**: No way we'll ally with an evil creature like you!  
**Chaos**: Then die! (raises one hand, and several dark energy beams hit Hyena)  
**Hyena**: It's... not... possible... (falls to the ground, dead)  
**Hunter** (shocked): Hyena! (furiously) Ok, Chaos... You wanted the Senshi... Here you got them! (the forcefields around the Senshi vanish)  
**Moon**: Ok, team! This fight will be hard...  
**ChibiMoon**: But together, we will beat Chaos! **Chaos**: I'm evil itself... You can't destroy me!  
**Mars**: We'll see...  
**Saturn**: I'm the soldier of destruction... My name is Saturn... And I'm your nemesis! Saturn Dead Blow!  
**Chaos** (after the explosion passes): Hahahahaha... Weaklings... I'll fight you instead of killing you all right now... (turns into a human girl) Try and beat me!  
**Neptune** (nods to Uranus): Pressure...  
**Uranus** (nods back): Sword...  
**Neptune and Uranus** (in unison): ...Attack!

Another explosion leaves Hikawa's roof almost wrecked. The Senshi go out to fight, and Chaos follows them.

**Chaos**: Oh... You want to under the night sky?? It's ok to me...  
**Moon**: No... We just don't want Rei's shrine to be blasted out... ^_^  
**Fighter**: Ok, Chaos... We can beat you!  
**Galaxia**: Give me a chance first, guys.  
**Fighter**: Sorry, boss... (Writer's note: Boss??? What did I miss??? ^_^)  
**Galaxia**: Galaxia Deadly Orbs! Galaxia Storm!

Galaxia's attacks hit Chaos, and sends her flying away (Writer's note: So she wasn't unbeatable after all...). When Chaos returns the scene, several other people are there waiting.

**Luna**: The help is here!  
**Artemis**: Surrender, Chaos!  
**Beruche**: Alone, we are not as powerful as you...  
**Ryo**: But together, we'll destroy you!  
**Chaos** (notices Ryo): Funny... A youma willing to kill his master...  
**Ryo**: I'm not under your control now...  
**Chaos**: A shame... You was one of the best Youma I had...  
**Maker**: Enough talking! Let's fight!  
**Chaos**: As you wish... Ladies first... ^_^  
**Fighter**: Let's try our team attack!  
**Maker** (nods): Ok! Let's do it!  
**Fighter, Maker and Healer** (in unison): Star Lights Scream!  
**Chaos**: Aaaaaaaaaahhhh (flies away again) (Writer's note: All that bad guys do lately is fly away... ^_^)

As the Star Light send Chaos on Air Mail (^_^), Saturn notices hunter, sobbing over Hyena's dead body. ;_;

**Saturn**: Hunter... I'm sorry...  
**Hunter**: Damn that Chaos... She used me... And she took away the one I loved...  
**Saturn**: I can bring her back...  
**Hunter**: And why will you do that after all we made against you?  
**Saturn**: You didn't do any real harm to us... If it weren't by your attacks, we never would have powered up... (Hunter looks at her with an understanding look) ...You saved our lives against Rex... (sighs) ... Love is great, and you don't deserve to lose who you love...  
**Hunter**: I was so wrong... I thought you all were evil and soulless... But now I see you could die to help other people...  
**Saturn**: We thought you were evil, too. (stands up) Give me some space, please... (Hunter nods and gets back) I am the Senshi of destruction and death... But I'm also the one of healing and life... (raises her hand, and her glaive appears on it) Saturn Resurrection!

As Saturn's energy flows into Hyena's body, she slowly opens her eyes. Hunter dashes to Hyena and embraces her.

**Hyena**: What? How can I be... Saturn??  
**Saturn**: Well, Hunter... I'm going to try and destroy Chaos... We can die on this battle, but if we give up, Chaos will surely take the entire universe...  
**Hunter**: I vowed to kill the one that killed my father... And now, I have the chance to do it... I'll go with you, Saturn!  
**Hyena**: Me too! That b**ch's gonna pay for killing me!  
**Lion**: Chaos' youmas killed my family... So I guess I'll have to pay her back...

Outside, Chaos returned to the Shrine once again.

**Chaos**: I'm baaaaaack!  
**Fighter**: Odango... We're too weak to fight... It's up to your team now...  
**Galaxia**: Please, Usagi... Be carefull... I know Chaos more than anyone...  
**Moon** (nods): Ok, team! Let's give Chaos some team work lessons!  
**Mars** (nods): Ready for the group attack!  
**Venus**: Ok, let's do it! Venus Light...  
**Moon**: Moon Eternal...  
**Jupiter**: Jupiter Electric...  
**Mercury**: Mercury Snow...  
**Mars**: Mars Fire...  
**Moon** (aims at Chaos as she shoots the energy ball): Eternal Senshi Attack!

Chaos slams on the wall, bleeding. Hunter had just arrived the scene, and watched in awe the Senshi attack.

**Hunter**: You are weak, Chaos! Surrender now! **Chaos**: I guess I'm not... (turns back into her energy form)  
**Moon**: We've almost destroyed you!  
**Chaos**: You can't destroy me... I feed on evil feelings and vile actions...  
**Moon**: I don't worry about it... You'll be destroyed!  
**Chaos**: As always, Usako... You're so sure of your own power... I fought you several times before... But I wanted to destroy you on your maximum power...  
**Moon**: What??

* * *

### Episode 3: Chaos' story

* * *

On Hikawa Shrine, the Senshi were fighting Chaos. Sailor Earth arrives the scene just in time to hear Chaos' story.

**Chaos**: Well, Usagi... I've always been watching you...  
**Moon**: What does that exactly mean?  
**Chaos**: Well... Maybe this will help you understand... (turns into Queen Beryl)  
**Moon**: Beryl?  
**Chaos**: No... Queen Metallia, the one that entered Beryl's body... Was me!  
**Mars**: No way!  
**Chaos**: I can copy the shape of any living being that I controlled... Let me show you... (Turns into Black Lady)  
**ChibiMoon** (gasps): _*1 Sonna...  
**Chaos**: As you see, Usako... (turns into Mistress Nine) ... I've always been by your side...  
**Moon**: But what exactly are you?  
**Chaos**: I'm Chaos, an elder entity from the Negaverse. Actually, I was created when my universe was created. I wasted thousands of years learning how to control my own power... Then, one day, I felt a strange energy, but I couldn't find the source. Being the only enitity in my universe, I created a new species -- The ones that you call youma -- to help me finding the energy. After hundreds of years, the youma finally found the source of the energy -- Your universe.  
**Mercury**: So you came here and stole our energy?  
**Chaos**: No... The energy I felt was the energy of your dark side -- hate, rage, greed, vanity -- all your negative emotions. I fed from those emotions for thousands of years, and finally I was able to send my creatures through a dimensional gate... When they arrived, they scanned hundreds of populated worlds... They all seemed to be harmless to my army. Then, they sensed that on every world where a sentient race was, there was a group of warriors protecting them -- The Senshi.  
**Earth**: And we could defeat your youma...  
**Chaos**: Exactly... So I send them to gather energy... If I had enough energy, I would be able to travel through the gate myself...   
**Moon**: But we stopped your youma!  
**Chaos** (shakes her head): Thousands of years ago, I sent my strongest youma, Beryl, to conquer the sentient worlds... She started by conquering Earth... But prince Endymion escaped. Beryl sensed a powerful being on Earth's satellite. A creature that could be stronger even than me. That creature was...  
**Tuxedo**: Queen Serenity?  
**Chaos** (nods): She had the energy inside of her... The Tiara and the Silver Crystal was just a way to canalize it...  
**Moon**: She died trying to defeat Beryl...  
**Chaos**: In some way, she defeated Beryl... I lost contact with her while she was trapped on the energy field that your mother created... But she started gathering negative energy from the humans on Earth...  
**Venus**: And when she gathered enough, she broke the forcefield. __*2 Ne?_  
**Chaos**: That's right... But all through those eons, I knew that Princess Serenity was destined to reincarnate on Earth when she was needed... So I just waited for the moment...  
**Uranus**: I can't understand... If you were so powerfull... Why did you have such interest in our Princess?  
**Chaos**: Her powers are, for what I know, equal to her mother's... I just sent the youma again and again in different shapes...  
**Jupiter**: Like the Cardians or the Lemures?  
**Moon**: But why did you send them?  
_*1 Impossible...  
*2_ in this case, _Right?_

On that moment, Chaos looked at Moon and smiled.

**Chaos**: You needed to be at your maximum power...  
**Fighter**: But it was easy to destroy her when she was a weak Senshi!  
**Chaos**: I never wanted to destroy her... At least, not in the way you think...  
**Galaxia**: Why did you used me to fight her, then?  
**Chaos**: As you say, I used you... Let me continue my story... Before Beryl appeared again, I finally gathered enough energy to travel through the dimensional gate. As I reached this universe, I sensed a powerful Senshi on a nearby planet. I fought her, and saw her power... I decided to let her "win" by absorbing me. This was Galaxia's mistake... I took over her mind and body and destroyed almost all the other Senshi... But then I found the Star Lights...   
**Maker**: You destroyed our planet...  
**Chaos**: But you escaped... So I followed you, and ended just where I wanted to be... the Earth! The rest of it, is history...

As Chaos ends her story, Moon looks at her, furious.

**Moon**: I fought against evil beings for years, and now I find it was only a scheme made by a wicked being... And the worst is... If it weren't by you and your minions, I would be a normal human, without all the troubles I got into the last few years!  
**Chaos**: You owe everything to me!  
**Moon**: That's not true!  
**Chaos**: Think about it... If Sailor Moon had never existed, you never would have known your friends, or Mamoru...  
**Moon**: Sonna...  
**Chaos**: That's it, Serenity... You owe me your life... And I'm here to make you pay your debt!  
**Endymion**: Not so fast, Chaos! First you'll have to beat me!  
**Chaos**: As you wish... (turns into an Endymion replica)  
**Endymion** (stunned): What?  
**Chaos**: Remember me?  
**Moon**: Can't be...  
**Chaos**: I domined you once, Endymion... You possess the same power as your beloved Queen, but you lack of her true power... Something that even I can't understand...  
**Endymion**: Enough with the talk! Endymion Earth Sword!  
**Chaos** (is sent flying away again): Boy, I have to stop doing this! (crashes on the ground)  
**Moon**: We must find a way to stop her!  
**ChibiMoon**: Damn Chaos...  
**Mars**: What's wrong, Princess?  
**ChibiMoon**: Your death in the future... And the troubles we've been through... Are all part of her evil plan...  
**Moon**: I know... But I wonder what she meant with my "true power"?  
**ChibiMoon**: I don't know... Maybe you are not full-powered yet...

Just then, Chaos comes to the scene, back into her energy cloud form. Without saying anything, she flies towards Sailor Moon, and enters on her body.

**Moon**: What... is... happening...? She's... Controlling me... 

Moon's dress changes into a Queen dress, but it's a black one. Her hair turns dark and her eyes are crimson. She looks at the Senshi, who are stunned, and laughs evily.

**Dark Queen** (in a wicked tone): The moment I waited for all over these centuries! At last! (turns to the Senshi) Meet Queen Armageddon... The new ruler of your universe!  
**ChibiMoon**: _*1 Yabai!_  
**Endymion**: We can't hurt her... Usagi is still inside, I can feel her...  
**Mars**: But how are we going to stop Chaos?  
_*1 Bad! / Terrible!_

**To be concluded...** 


	11. Default Chapter Title

Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi Part 11

#### Sailor Moon Eternal Senshi

### A prologue to Sailor Moon Future

* * *

## Part 11: Final Battle.

* * *

### Episode 1: The only way??

* * *

The Senshi look terrified at Chaos, who got control of Serenity's body. She stands there, menacingly, with a wicked smile on her face. 

**Queen Armageddon**: So, what are you waiting for? Attack!

**Endymion**: We can't...  
**Queen Armageddon**: As I thought... The only difference between you and me... Is that I'm perfect! I have no emotions, and thus, I have no regrets on destroying my enemies!  
**Mars**: [I can't do it... I could kill Usagi, but Chaos will surely survive.]  
**Mercury**: [I can't hurt her... She's my best friend!]  
**Jupiter**: [She can sometimes be a little clumsy and selfish... But when it counts, she does what's right... I just can't hurt her. ]  
**Venus**: [I could probably destroy Usagi... But she always says that there's another way to resolve our problems!]

As the Inner Senshi hesitate, Armageddon is gathering energy to launch an attack to them.

**Armageddon**: You don't want to hurt your Queen... How noble... But I don't care about destroying you!  
**Fighter**: She's not Usagi.  
**Maker**: Her mind is controlled by Chaos now.  
**Healer**: We must stop her!  
**Galaxia**: No... We must try to make Usagi remember.  
**Fighter**: But...  
**Galaxia**: I was controlled by Chaos during years... But Serenity remembered me of my mission... I have to return the favor back!  
**Fighter** (nods): ...  
**Armageddon**: _*1 Kurai_ Moon Queen... (interrupted by a blast on her back) ... Aaaaaahhh!  
**Hyena**: Hey b**ch! Leave them alone!  
**Hunter**: Our only mission is to destroy you, Chaos!  
**Earth**: No! Usagi is still there! Will you sacrifice her only to fulfill your revenge?  
**Hunter** (thinks for a moment, then nods reluctantly): I'm not letting Chaos escape...  
**Uranus** (jumps between Hunter and Armageddon): We must protect our Queen...  
**Neptune**(jumps next to Uranus): ...No matter what it takes...   
**Saturn** (right behind them): ...If you want to kill our Queen...  
**Pluto** (menacingly): ...You'll have to kill us first!  
**Lion**: Get out of the way, Senshi!  
**Mars**: You don't understand, do you?  
**Mercury**: She's our friend.  
**Jupiter**: We cannot let you hurt her.  
**Venus**: There must be another way!  
**ChibiMoon** (goes to Armageddon): Mom... Please remember...  
**Armageddon**: Go away, child!  
**ChibiMoon** (furiously): Leave my mother alone, Chaos!  
**Armageddon**: Never! (blasts ChibiMoon away)  
**ChibiMoon** (weakly, on the ground): Mother... Why?  
**Armageddon** (her voice turns soft): ChibiUsa... (recovers her evil voice) NO! Stay inside! I won't let you out!  
**Endymion**: Usagi, I know you are there! Please fight!  
**Armageddon** (her suit turns white): Please, Mamoru... Destroy me...  
**Endymion**: I can't... Try to control it, Usagi!  
**Serenity** (back to her normal suit and hair): I... Can't... She's geting stronger every second... Please, kill me!  
**Endymion** (lowers his head): I can't... Please forgive me...   
**Armageddon** (her suit and hair turn dark again): You should have destroyed me while you could! (blasts Endymion away)  
**Endymion** (weakly): Sorry, Usako...  
**Petz**: Ok, someone has an idea?  
**Ryo**: The only thing I can do is try to kill her... But I can't... She's my friend.  
**Karaberas**: Maybe I could give them some time to think of a way to stop Chaos... (concentrates)  
_*1 Dark_

As Karaberas concentrates, several heavy objects fly towards Armageddon, sepulting her.

**Karaberas** (outloud): Ok, Senshi! Try to think on how to stop her!  
**Mars**: We can't stop her... (concentrates) But Usagi is still there... I see her mind...  
**ChibiMoon**: That's the answer! I can control her mind!  
**Armageddon** (blasts away the objects, causing a junk rain on the other side of Tokyo): You will never win!!  
**ChibiMoon**: Give us some credit! (concentrates)  
**Armageddon**: I know what you're trying to do, Princess (concentrates)  
**ChibiMoon**: Aaaaaaah! (clutches her head in pain) My head!  
**Armageddon**: You can't control this mind... It's mine now, as well as this universe!  
**Pluto**: So our attacks can't harm you, right?  
**Armageddon** (gloating): I'm perfect!  
**Pluto**: [That gives me an idea...] Saturn, please show her your power (winks at Saturn)  
**Saturn**: Huh? (sees Pluto's wink, and nods) [She's got a plan...] Ok! Saturn Dead Blow!

Saturn's attack blasts away several trees surroundig the Shrine, but Armageddon is unharmed. The Queen looks angrily at Saturn, then runs towards her.

**Armageddon**: You all will die!  
**Pluto**: [Ok, that's what I was waiting for...] Pluto Time Disruptor!  
**Armageddon** (stops for a moment, then laughs): Your attacks can't hurt me! (she starts running again, then stops as she realizes her mistake) Damn!  
**Pluto** (watches amused as Chaos separates from Serenity): Heh... I never wanted to harm you... But you, in your perfection, forgot that the body you controlled is human, and thus... It's subjected to the rules of time and space of this universe... Disruptor off!  
**Serenity** (shakes her head to recover her senses): What happened...? Chaos?  
**Chaos**: S**t! I lost her!  
**Serenity** (furiously): Prepare to be wiped out!  
**Chaos**: Not so fast... (her cloud form changes into an evil-looking Sailor Moon replica)  
**Serenity**: What?  
**Moon**: You can call me Kurai Moon... Kurai Moon Beam!  
**Serenity** (gets blasted): Aaaaahhh! (tries to stand up) Damn! I cannot move...  
**Kurai Moon**: Your life is about to end, Serenity...  
**Endymion**: You forgot her real power! Her friends! Endymion Earth Sword!  
**Mars**: Mars Inferno Demon!  
**Mercury**: Mercury Tsunami Spray!  
**Venus**: Venus Light Chain!  
**Jupiter**: Jupiter Electric Scorpions!  
**Neptune**: Pressure Sword...  
**Uranus**: Attack!  
**Pluto**: Pluto Death Staff!  
**Saturn**: Saturn Dead Blow!  
**Fighter**: Star...  
**Maker**: ...Lights...  
**Healer**: Scream!  
**ChibiMoon**: Moon Princess Energy Shock!  
**Cooan**: Dark Fire!  
**Beruche**: Dark Water!  
**Karaberas**: Dark Whip!  
**Petz**: Dark Thunder!  
**NijinYouma**: Take this! (shoots an energy blast)  
(Writer's note: That's what I call a group attack! ^_^)

All the attacks blast Kurai Moon, and she slams on a brick wall. She tries to stand up, but can't.

**Kurai Moon**: I feel weak... My energy is almost over...  
**Serenity**: Now is my turn! Moon Queen...  
**Chaos** (turns back into her energy form): I'm out of here! (vanishes)  
**Serenity**: Huh? Where did she go?  
**Mercury**: My computer indicates that she left this universe...   
**Galaxia**: She returned to the negaverse to regain her strenght...  
**Moon**: This time she won't escape... We'll go to her universe!  
**Uranus**: But how?  
**Moon**: Oops! (sweatdrops) You're right... I guess there's no bus going to the negaverse lately... (remember Sailor Moon series Episode 10? ^_^)  
**Saturn**: I know! We can ask my father about that! I guess he was working on some inter-dimensional artifact.  
**Moon**: Good idea! Let's go!  
**Hunter**: I'm coming, too... I want my revenge!  
**Moon**: Ok... (flies away with the other Senshi right behind her)  
**Luna**: Good luck...  
**Petz**: ...Serenity...  
**Ryo**: ...Please destroy Chaos.

The Senshi fly to Tomou's house, as Hunter's ship follows them. On the negaverse, Chaos is waiting for them...

* * *

### Episode 2: Journey to the Negaverse.

* * *

The Senshi are outside Tomou's house, and they're greeted by _*1 Tomou-sensei_.  
_*1 Professor Tomou_

**Souichi Tomou**: _*1 Ohayo_, _*2 Senshi-tachi_!  
**Moon**: Ohayo, Tomou-sensei.  
**Hotaru Tomou**: Dad, you are doing some research about inter-dimmensional travel, aren't you?  
**Souichi**: Yes... Actually, the artifact is complete... Come in!  
_*1 Hello  
*2 Senshi (group)_ -tachi is used to adress a group of people.

The group enter into the house, and Souichi enters his laboratory. A few minutes later, Souichi gets out the lab and invites everyone in. The laboratory is a large underground complex, with large computers and artifacts. Tomou-sensei shows the Senshi his last invention: A ring-shaped 2-story high artifact with a huge console on it's left side. Sailor Moon explains him about the Negaverse, and Souichi takes a moment to think. All the room gets silent, the only audible sound is the beeping from some computers.

**Souichi** (breaks the silence): ...So you want to make a portal into the Negaverse?  
**Moon**: Yes... Can your artifact make it?  
**Souichi**: I need to tell it the coordinates... Otherwise, it would take days to find the right dimension.  
**Moon**: Wait, I can tell you...  
**Mars**: Huh? How?  
**Moon**: She controlled me, but now I can feel her evil energy... I know exactly where to find her.  
**Souichi**: Well, then let's do it!

On Hikawa Shrine, meanwhile, there was a small group of people.

**Tenkuu**: I hope they win...  
**Ryo**: They're very strong... I'm sure they'll be victorious.   
**Motoki**: I really don't get all that stuff... They're going to another dimension?  
**Artemis**: The Negaverse... We were there once...  
**Tenkuu**: Why didn't you finish Chaos that time?  
**Luna** (shakes her head): We didn't know about her that time. All the Senshi knew was that Beryl was the enemy.   
**Ryo**: Well, we will be able to see the battle!  
**Diana**: Huh?  
**Ryo** (Shows them a pocket computer): See, my computer is linked to Ami's one... And I'd put a small cammera on it... Courtesy of Hunter's probes...  
**Tenkuu**: _*1 Sugoi..._  
**Motoki**: But Chaos could still have some _*2 youma_ there...  
**Ryo**: I'm sure she has.... I can feel them... (looks at his computer) They're about to enter!  
**Luna**: _*3 Gambatte_, Usagi...  
_*1 Wow...  
*2 Ghost / demon  
*3 Good luck / Do your best_

On Tomou-sensei's lab, a creepy looking portal was opened in the center of the room, on the ring-shaped artifact. The Senshi look at it in awe.

**Moon**: It is set to the coordinates I gave you, right?  
**Souichi**: Are you sure you want to appear there?  
**Neptune**: We'll be just a hundred meters away from Chaos!  
**Moon**: She is waiting for us... So there's no reason to keep her waiting...  
**ChibiMoon** (sighs): Well, it's time to go!  
**Hunter** (enters the room): Oh, is it ready?  
**Moon** (turns to Hunter): We were about to call you. **Hyena** (on the doorway): Ok... Let's kick that b***h where it hurts! **Moon**: Such a mean way to say it... **Venus**: As I see it, that's exactly what we're going to do. **Mercury** (chuckles): You're right, Venus! (looks at her pocket computer) What is this? (points to a small, almost microscopic gadget on top of her computer's case) A cammera?  
**Lion** (surprised: Hunter, did you have a probe in there?  
**Hunter**: No... Let me see it... (he picks up the computer, then smiles) Urawa-san?  
**Ryo** (appears on the computer screen): How did you know it?  
**Hunter**: I remeber Sailor Earth blasted our probes once...  
**Earth**: Yes I did... And I gave them to Ryo when I met him...   
**Hunter**: Just what I thought...  
**Ryo**: I repaired the cammeras and connected them to my computer. Then, I simply put it on Ami's computer when I had the chance.  
**Ami**: Ryo-kun, you only had to ask!  
**Ryo**: _*1 Gomen..._  
**Ami** (giggles): _*2 Heiki_, Ryo-kun!  
**Moon**: _*3 Minna-san_, it's time to go...  
**Everyone else**: Hai!  
_*1 Sorry...  
*2 It's ok  
*3 Everyone_

Moon stands next to the portal, then sighs.

**Moon**: Guess we'll have to get dressed for the party... (Turns into Queen Serenity)  
**ChibiMoon** (nods): I agree (Turns into Princess Serenity)  
**Tuxedo**: Wait for me! (Changes into Endymion)  
**Serenity**: We're ready to go...  
**Hunter**: We'll be right behind you!  
**Serenity** (nods): Ok. (takes Princess' and Endymion's hand, and they walk into the portal)  
**Mars, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter** (In unison): Let's protect the Queen! (they jump into the portal)  
**Uranus** (smiles to Neptune): Are you coming, dear?  
**Neptune** (smiles back): Of course! (grabs Uranus hand and both walk into the portal)  
**Pluto, Saturn**: Let's go! (both jump into the portal)  
**Fighter, Healer, Maker**: Star Lights...  
**Galaxia**: ...Stage on! (they all run into the portal)  
**Hunter** (looks at Hyena): You don't have to go... It's my revenge...  
**Hyena**: I don't want to miss the action!  
**Lion**: Ok, lovebirds! Let's go and kill that _*1 ama_ Chaos. (All them jump into the portal)  
_*1 Netiquette violator_

On the other side of the dimensional tunnel, Endymion, the Queen and the Princess appear. A few seconds after, the four guardian jump out the portal. (Writer's note: the four guardians are the Inner Senshi. Just in case you didn't know ^_~). The surrounding area is completely dark and scary-looking. Mercury looks amazed at the area, then types a few keys on her computer.

**Mercury** (looking at her computer's screen): You won't believe me, guys... But the floor we're stepping in is made of solid nega-energy!  
Just when Uranus and Neptune arrive, they all hear a noise nearby. On the direction the sound came from, lots of red, evil eyes are watching them.

**Mars**: Youma!  
**Uranus**: Ok, let's beat those things!  
**Youma 1** (comes from the shadows): Welcome to your grave...  
**Endymion**: I don't think so...  
**Pluto** (coming out of the portal): What the...?  
**Saturn** (shocked): Too many youmas...  
**Fighter**: What was you waiting to find here? Little rabbits? (Writer's note: Actually, there are two on the Negaverse now ^_^)  
**Maker** (deadpan): How will we fight that many youma?  
**Moon**: I'm not sure...

* * *

### Episode 3: Chaos' end. A new beginning.

* * *

The Senshi enter the Negaverse as a growing crowd of youma approaches them. When Hunter and his group arrives, the youma are about 20 meters away, and they keep approaching.

**Hunter**: Oh s**t!  
**Hyena**: Oops... Guess we are not welcome here...  
**Venus**: Let's beat them!  
**Mercury**: But Chaos will send more of them...  
**Endymion**: She's trying to buy some time to recover...  
**Serenity**: How are we going to fight them?  
**Mars**: We are going to fight them... You must find and destroy Chaos!  
**Serenity**: But...  
**Endymion**: She's right, Serenity! Together, we can destroy Chaos before she can recover!  
**Fighter**: Go, _*1 odango_... We'll take care of those monsters...  
**Princess Serenity**: I remember something... I'll go with you, _*2 Okaa-chan!_  
**Serenity** (sighs, then flies up): Guess you are right... Take care, _*3 minna_!  
_*1 meatball _  
_*2 Mom  
*3 everyone_

As Serenity, Endymion and Princess Serenity fly to get Chaos, they look back for a moment, and see the youma attacking the group.

**Queen**: I hope they'll be alright...  
**Endymion**: They'll be just fine... We have to hurry and find Chaos!  
**Princess**: But where? All I can see is darkness...  
**Queen**: Follow me... I can feel her...

While the Royal Family fly away, the Senshi are fighting the youma. 

**Venus**: ... Blind Love Beam! (several youma are destroyed by the beam). They fall like flies!  
**Jupiter**: But they keep on coming like cockroaches!  
**Mercury**: And this time is not a nightmare! They are real!  
**Mars**: Don't give up! Usagi believes on us!  
**Saturn**: Saturn Death Blow! (a big number of youma are wiped out by the explosion. However, the number of youma keeps raising.) I'm not giving up!  
**Hunter**: Hunter MegaLaser! (blasts away some youma) Neither we are!  
**Fighter, Healer, Maker** (in unison): Star Lights Scream!  
**Earth**: Enough... I'll evaporate these monsters... Earth Devastation!

Earth's explosion finishes off all the youma. However, another wave of them is coming towards them. Earth falls on her knees, her armour wrecked.

**Earth** (clutches her chest in pain): I have to stop doing that...

Some of the youma see Earth injured. Before she can move, several negaenergy beams fly in her direction.

**Earth** (weakly): Uh oh...  
**Lion**: Watch out! (jumps in front of Earth) Lion Mirror Shield! (The negaenergy beams are absorbed by the shield)  
**Earth** (stands up): Thank you...  
**Lion**: I told you I would pay the favor back someday.

Meanwhile, the Royal Family was still trying to find Chaos.

**Queen**: I'm sure I felt Chaos nearby...  
**Endymion**: Well, she's not here...  
**Chaos' voice** (coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time): You don't know just how wrong you are, King Endymion!  
**Princess**: Let us see you, Chaos!  
**Chaos**: Look wherever you want, and you'll see me.  
**Princess**: _*1 Nani??_  
**Chaos** (her eyes appear on a nearby wall): I'm an entity even older than your own universe, Princess...  
**Queen**: It doesn't matter. This time, we'll end your evil existence for ever!  
**Chaos** (appears on a cloud shape): I'm afraid you can't do that... I'm a part of the Negaverse, and the Negaverse is a part of me.  
**Endymion**: We'll see... Endymion Earth Sword!  
**Queen**: Moon Queen Mortal Beam!  
**Princess**: Moon Princess Energy Shock!  
**Chaos** (as she is hit by an enormous quantity of energy): I'm immortal!  
_*1 What??_

Near there, the Senshi were still fighting the youma, when they heard a loud explosion.

**Mars**: What was that?  
**Jupiter**: Serenity beated Chaos?  
**Neptune**: I guess not... Look! (she points at the youma, who got furious after the explosion)  
**Mercury**: Keep on fighting! (Suddenly, one of the youma embeds his fangs on her arm) Aaaaaargh!

On the Earth, Ryo watches the scene in shocl.

**Ryo**: Ami-chan!  
**Yuuichirou**: We can't do anything to help her...  
**Ryo**: Maybe you can't... But I ... (turns into the _1* Nijin_youma) ... Am a youma, and I know how to reach the Negaverse! (teleports out)  
**Beruche**: Good luck, Urawa-kun...  
_*1 Rainbow_

Back on the Negaverse, the youmas where trying to kill the Senshi, and Mercury was trying to get her arm free from the youma's bite. Just then, the Nijinyouma appears.

**NijinYouma**: Leave her alone! (Stabs the youma on her chest, and blasts her away)  
**Youma 1**: A Nijinyouma!  
**Youma 2**: We cannot fight him! They're as strong as 100 youma together!  
**Youma 3**: I'm out of here! (runs away)

The Senshi watch stunned as the youma run away in terror. The Nijinyouma goes to Mercury, who's badly injured.

**Mercury** (weakly): Thanks... Ryo-kun...

**Saturn**: Let me help you... Saturn Resurrection!  
**Mercury** (completely healed): Thanks, Hotaru-chan!  
**Saturn**: That's my job! (chuckles)  
**Mars**: Where are they running to??  
**Nijinyouma** (realizes something): Oh no... Follow me!

The Senshi follow Ryo, and they end where the Royal Family was fighting Chaos. The youma were entering into Chaos' cloud

**Queen**: What are those youma doing?  
**Chaos** (As the youma get into her body): Keep healing me, my children...  
**Nijinyouma** (watches in awe as Chaos turns into a giant shadow): Damn! Now that is what I call a youma!  
**Chaos**: Bwhahahahaha! You'll never win! I was unbeatable before... But now you are facing evil itself mark 2!  
**Endymion** (deadpan): Now what?  
**Princess**: I know! Let's join our Crystals!  
**Queen**: As we did before...  
**Endymion**: It seems like the only way... Let's finish that b***h!  
**Queen** (takes out her Crystal): Royal...  
**Princess** (puts her Crystal next to her mother's one): ... Family...  
**Endymion** (puts his Crystal near the others): ...Final...  
**Queen, Princess, Endymion** (in unison): Beam!  
**Chaos**: That's impossible!

An enormous energy beam is shot from the Crystals, and blasts Chaos. As a result, Chaos is reduced back to her cloud form.

**Chaos** (weakly): You killed all my youma... But you wasted your energy... I can recover faster than you...  
**Queen Serenity**: [It's true... We have no energy left to fight... But maybe...]  
**Mars** (breathing heavy): What are we going to do to kill that freak!  
**Queen Serenity** (her Queen Tiara glows and turns white): I know what to do... But I need your energy... _*1 Minna_, _Onegai_...  
**Endymion** (nods, and his sword flashes with energy): I'm with you, Usako!  
**Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter** (Their tiaras glow white): We'll never fail our duty...  
**Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn** (with their tiaras glowing): ...To protect the Queen.  
**Princess Serenity**: _*1 Okaa-san_, end this war now... (Her Sailor Tiara glows white)  
_*1 Everyone  
*2 Please_

On that moment, energy start flowing from the Senshi to the Queen. The Star Lights and the Hunters watch in awe, as Chaos is frozen with fear.

**Hunter**: Amazing... My computer can't even start calculating the amount of energy they're using...  
**Fighter**: _*1 Gambatte_, Serenity...  
**Queen Serenity** (just when the energy stops flowing into her body, she open her eyes): Chaos, you trained me, and made me powerful so you could control the most powerfull creature in this universe... (She open her golden wings, which are flashing with energy) ...But you never knew what my real strenght was... (Her eyes turn gold) ...My friends! (She strats gathering energy on her hands. Energy beams flow through her body as a river of light) And you never knew that this girl you were training, would be the one that now is about to end your evil existence! (She fires the energy towards Chaos, as she smiles) For all the harm you caused, I must destroy you!  
**Chaos**: Aaaaaaarrrggh!!! Nooooo! I can't die!!!! (the cloud that forms her shrinks, and only the red eyes are left. Then, they turn off and vanish)

As Chaos is destroyed, the whole Negaverse starts shaking and falling apart. The Nijinyouma yells in pain, then falls to the ground turned back into Ryo.

**Mercury**: Ryo-chan! Are you alright?  
**Ryo** (stands up as the "roof" falls apart): I'm fine, but my inner youma is dead, I guess.  
**Endymion** (Goes near Queen Serenity, and embraces her): It's over...  
**Princess**: Let's go home! This universe is vanishing!  
**Queen**: Ok, let's go! (runs off followed by the others)

As they go through the portal, the whole Negaverse collapses and explodes. They reach Tomou's laboratory, and look through the portal the end of the Negaverse.

**Moon**: We did it... Together...  
**ChibiMoon**: You were great! I never thought someone could handle that much energy!  
**Fighter**: Well, Odango, we must go...  
**Moon** (nods): You are going back to your planet?  
**Galaxia**: Take care... Minna... (teleports out)  
**Mars**: Goodbye!  
**Venus**: Will we see you again?  
**Healer**: Who knows...  
**Maker**: Maybe someday...  
**Fighter**: We'll be back if we get too many letters from our fans! (The other Lights get sweatdrops ^_^)  
**Fighter, Maker, Healer**: _*1 Sayonara!_ (They teleport out)  
**Hunter**: Well, I guess we must leave, too...  
**Hyena**: Sorry for the problems...  
**Pluto**: It was not your fault... All we got involved on Chaos' evil scheme...  
**Lion**: This girl... (points to Moon) ...And this... (points to ChibiUsa) ...Are too important for this galaxy... Take care of them, Senshi... (teleports out)  
**Hunter**(sighs): We're leaving... (smiles to Moon) Sayonara, Usagi-sama... (teleports out)  
**Hyena**: I guess now we'll be back to our former job...  
**Uranus**: What is it? Hunting endangered species?  
**Hyena**: No way! We were bounty hunters... Hunting criminals...   
**Uranus**: It's a way to keep the peace of this galaxy... Stay on the light side!  
**Hyena** (smiles): We've never been out of it! (teleports out) _*1 Goodbye_

The Senshi go outside, and watch as Hunter's ship speeds out of the solar system. Moon sighs, then turns to the others.

**Moon**: I'll really miss those hunters...  
**Tuxedo**: Usagi-chan! I'm feeling jealous!  
**Moon**: _*1 Chigau!_ You know I love only you...  
**Tuxedo**: I love you too...  
_*1 Mistake! / Wrong!_

They both kiss. The Senshi look at them, and then everyone start walking home.

The scene fades to two years later. It's Usagi and Mamoru's wedding, and they're just getting out of the church. All their friends are there, and wave at them as they drive away on Mamoru's car.

**Usagi's narration**: After the hunters were gone, and Chaos was destroyed, we thought that our lives would be peaceful. Anyways...

The scene fades to show Usagi, Mamoru and ChibiUsa living on a house near Hikawa Shrine. They're talking and laughing, but suddenly, a shadow covers the scene...

**Usagi's narration**: ... I guess a Senshi's work never ends!  
The three go out to see what's wrong, and the other Senshi join them. They see a city-sized spaceship floating over Tokyo, and transform.

**Moon** (to the others): Guess we have visits!

* * *

**THE END...???** 


End file.
